


Contrast

by kasiasoyka



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiasoyka/pseuds/kasiasoyka
Summary: ...их взгляды пересекаются, и Ли, не удержавшись, задирает подбородок, широко улыбается и откровенно подмигивает ему...https://pp.userapi.com/c844724/v844724817/1ec422/Uh14ywiPJpo.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

Вагон метро в этом время суток почти пустой.

Пепельные волосы, касаясь кончиками, назойливо щекочут переносицу. Усталость разливается под веками, и стоит их прикрыть, как… 

_— Что ж ты так стонешь-то?_

…снова и снова.

_Губы растягиваются, обнажая хитрый оскал с ровными жемчужинами зубов со слегка выделяющимися из ровного ряда клыками. Глаза сперва закатываются, а затем медленно закрываются. И, достаточно слегка закусить губу в полной фокусировке, аккуратно лезвием подцепив, как этот задушенный стон забирается под пояс, въедается в кожу снова и снова._

_Мешает._

_Долгий и мучительный. Так стонут, когда кончают, утопая в оглушительном, долго сдерживаемом оргазме, не в силах подавить рвущееся изнутри наслаждение._

_Латекс на руках черный, чтобы кровь не бросалась в глаза. Чтобы максимум эстетики в это грязное дело. Чтобы максимум сосредоточенности на процессе: тонкая полоска кожи податливо отделяется от фасции и, слишком мягкая, тянется за пальцами, тянется с лёгкостью._

_— Чертов кретин… — рука в перчатке тянется вверх, так что браслет сползает к предплечью, и тыльной стороной ладони устало по брови мажет, задевает белокурую прядь, упавшую на глаза. Кровавый размашистый росчерк остается на коже, чуть выше глаза. — Будешь так стонать — я заткну тебе рот!_

_Смех с нотками восхищения и новая порция боли под блестящим лезвием. Кровь заполняет идеально ровные дорожки, вычерченные уверенной рукой. Переливается через края и стекает тонкими ветвистыми струйками по ребрам._

Глаза усилием воли открываются, неяркий свет вагона все равно отдает болью в висках.

Браслет на руке — связка из крупных бусин — носит не просто так. Это помогает избавить голову от лишних мыслей, когда едешь в метро. Ли медленно перебирает пальцами бусины, периодически касаясь гладких колец на среднем и безымянном левой руки. Контраст шершавой глины и гладкого металла успокаивает. Браслет — это уже стабильная, отточенная привычка: потянуть за кожаную затяжку, снять с запястья, одна бусина, вторая, третья… Длинные пальцы привычно совершают одни и те же движения каждый раз. Черная ветровка поверх белой футболки с растянутым воротом. Нараспашку. Сплошные контрасты. Смуглая кожа и пепельные волосы — контрасты. Темные ресницы и золотисто-янтарные глаза. Говорят, самый редкий цвет на планете.

Вагон метро в этом время суток почти пустой.

Не считая парочки заезженных рутиной пассажиров. Ли рассматривает их из-под своей длинной челки, осторожно зыркая глазами, вскользь. Рыжеволосый парень, уснувший со спортивной сумкой в обнимку, устало свесил голову. Наушники разрываются отголоском тяжелой музыки — слышно даже сюда, — а лицо безмятежное, спокойное. Ли хмыкает про себя: ему знакомо это. Не важно, какая жесть звучит в твоих «ушах», если ты с ней един душой. В этом случае — сну не помеха.

Высокий молодой мужчина в деловом костюме с кейсом в руке стоит возле выхода из вагона. Держится за поручень, нервно постукивая указательным пальцем, разминает шею. Типичный офисный планктон, но и у него, наверное, своя история, раз домой в такое время возвращается. А может, не домой вовсе?

Шэ Ли отводит ленивый взгляд от его спины, когда мужчина выходит на своей станции. И бусины перебирает снова. Одна, вторая…

Теперь они с рыжеволосым остались вдвоем. В школьные годы он знал одного рыжего парня. Этот чем-то отдаленно похож на него. Но сейчас у Шаня так жизнь повернулась, что на метро он точно не ездит. У него теперь все так, как у людей со знаком отличия, блестяще: на капоте, на идеально чистой кухне элитного заведения в центре города, на безымянном пальце. Ли знает, он видел. И общего у них стало еще меньше, чем было раньше, практически со знаком «минус». Но, пересекаясь по необъяснимой случайности на улицах или в заведениях, они всегда понимающе и выдержанно кивают друг другу.

Наверное, это называется быть взрослыми. Когда в один момент что-то понимаешь и начинаешь вести себя иначе. Когда не хочется разминать кулаки о чужое лицо, стесывая кольцами на пальцах кожу, а если и хочется, ты просто подбираешь необходимые слова, и оно работает.

Работает не в пользу побоев, ссадин и кровавых пятен на одежде.

Скучно.

Но, по правде сказать, он никогда не был сторонником проделывать грязную работу собственноручно. Только если мера становится крайней или того требует самозащита. Но когда-то все меняется и вещи, которые ты даже не рассматривал, избегал или отрицал в прошлом, становятся очень даже привлекательными в настоящем. Тяжесть складного ножа все так же привычно оттягивает карман хлопковых брюк цвета охры. _Исключительно по привычке._ Потому что Ли теперь другим пользуется. Скальпель с резной ручкой удобнее, изящнее. Теперь, это его работа — кровь пускать ради искусства.

Наблюдательность Ли — это тоже еще одна его привычка. В общественном транспорте всегда есть лица, за которые его взгляд цепляется с жадностью, впитывает понравившиеся черты, а мозг тут же придумывает возможную историю жизни объекта. В крайне редких случаях, даже знакомится, ненавязчиво плечом задев, и из дальнейшего разговора понимает, что попал в десятку. Тогда его внутреннее существо ликует. Шэ Ли в такие моменты усмехается сам себе.

Думает: надо было на психолога учиться.

А затем пытается представить себя в расслабленной позе в кожаном кресле с планшеткой в руках, «что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?».

Господи, нет.

Это совершенно другое. Самому бы к психологу. Он так устал извиваться змеей под шинами этого жизненного грузовика, что моменты, когда он вот так просто едет в метро в ночное время, кажутся ему остановкой времени.

Правая нога автоматически выбивает ритм доносящейся из наушников рыжеволосого музыки. Нравится. Они сидят в нескольких метрах, друг напротив друга. Янтарные глаза изучают лицо парня, медленно, стараясь запомнить и впитать в себя его заражающее умиротворение. У Шэ Ли возникает азартное желание незаметно сунуть ему свою визитку в карман, но он отгоняет эту мысль. Он оставит ее здесь, в нескольких станциях от конечной. Рыжий внезапно открывает глаза, в лице читается испуг. Он хлопает руками по карманам, нащупывая мобильный. Быстро, хаотично. Перехватывает спортивную сумку и поднимается, закидывая ее на плечо и направляясь к выходу. Глаза сонные, красные трет свободной рукой, задевая провод от наушников. В последний момент замечает Ли и осоловело смотрит на него пару секунд, так и не опустив руку от лица. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Ли, не удержавшись, задирает подбородок, широко улыбается и откровенно подмигивает ему в момент, когда парень выходит из вагона. До своей станции едет с этой улыбкой, разглядывая носки кед, бусину в пальцах прокручивает задумчиво.

Он выходит на предпоследней, на ходу заправляя затяжку браслета в рукав. Зависает на светофоре, поежившись от холода, широко зевает. В городе середина осени и глубокая ночь. Наглухо застегивает ветровку, сует руки в карманы и направляется к дому, не спеша шагая по улице. Ветер треплет его длинную челку, щекочет нос запахами давно завершившегося дня. Ли чувствует груз усталости на плечах, мышцы ноют. Огромное желание прийти домой, упасть на кровать, не раздеваясь, и уснуть. А завтра снова, как прежде — американо с парой сигарет, долгий день с черными латексными перчатками, острым лезвием и метро на ужин.

С грохотом кинув ключи на тумбу возле входной двери, стягивает кеды, наступая носками на пятки, и в полной темноте заворачивает на кухню. Берет стеклянный графин с водой, обхватывая длинными пальцами широкое горлышко, и пьет прямо из него.

— Я устал ждать тебя, Ли, — ровный и холодный голос пробегается по спине мурашками.

— Хэ Чэн… мать твою, — поперхнувшись от неожиданности, Шэ Ли шумно ставит графин на стол и судорожно пытается откашляться.


	2. Chapter 2

Чэн расслабленно стоит в дверном проеме, прислонившись, когда Ли щелкает выключателем. Даже не жмурится от внезапного света. Черная рубашка сидит упруго, впиваясь в бицепсы скрещенных на груди рук; серые брюки, явно шитые на заказ, повторяют силуэт ног. Все как обычно: стальное спокойствие, вселенское высокомерие. Темная прядь выбилась из общей картины зачесанных назад волос и тычется в глаз — не беспокоит. Все как обычно: этот мудак не меняется.

Ли пытается проглотить ком в горле — не выходит.

Последнее сотрудничество вылилось в кровавое месиво вместо лица, с прилипшей к виску багрово-пепельной челкой, в пробитую арматурой голову, в разломанные ребра, после чего, отлежавшись пару месяцев в их охуенной, мать ее, больнице, Шэ Ли сказал, что подвязывает далеко и надолго. Попрощался с Чэном после этого на добрых два с половиной года. Не самым лучшим образом, конечно. Кажется, он тогда пил прямо из бутылки какое-то огненное пойло и орал на него благим матом — помнит плохо. Квартиру снял, в салон устроился и в последнее время наконец-то смирился со всем, питая надежды, что их двоих больше ничего не свяжет воедино. До этого момента.

Ли не спрашивая ставит перед Чэном кружку с крепким горячим кофе без сахара, потому что знает, что он не откажется. Беспокойство занимает в грудной клетке свою ячейку, и Ли, нервно пожевывая зубами сигарету, трижды пытается подкурить. Зажигалка закончилась, и он шумно ищет в кухонных ящиках спички, перемещая сигарету языком из одного угла рта в другой.

Спасибо Чэну — он молчит. Но наблюдает.

Шэ Ли чувствует это на своем затылке, на своей шее и лопатках. Тут браслета бусины перебирайне перебирай — до задницы, не успокоиться. Он боится признаться себе, что скучал по этому высокомерному ублюдку. Сука, скучал! Но лучше будет, если он засунет признание себе туда же — в задницу. Холодное выражение лица натянуть не проблема, пока ситуация контролируема. И, как по волшебству, спички наконец-то прыгают в руку, янтарные глаза на миг зажигаются настоящим пламенем, и струйка дыма тянется к потолку. Ли выдыхает шумно, со свистом, бросает спичку в умывальник, прикрывая глаза. Столешница с размаху упирается в поясницу.

— Допивай свой кофе, если зашел именно за этим, и вали на хрен. Мне на работу завтра, — кривится Ли.

Чэн, довольно зажмурившись, неспешно делает аккуратный глоток. С этим проблем никогда не было — Ли варит божественный кофе. Руку с кружкой на стол опускает, ногу на ногу закидывает, удобнее на стуле усаживаясь, и явно не собирается торопиться.

Поспать сегодня не удастся.

— Так вот как ты мне рад после всего, что нас связывало? — в голосе едва заметное потепление.

— Нас больше ничего не связывает, Чэн. Я больше не у дел, — Ли крепко затягивается и тянется рукой к окну, приоткрывая и впуская холодный ночной воздух.

Чэн хмыкает и снова прикладывается к кружке.

— Жаль, тебя обратно в детдом уже поздно сдавать.

Ли злобно зыркает из-под челки. Больная тема.

Он всегда будет благодарен Чэну за это.

Давным-давно тот вытащил его из кромешной тьмы издевательств, грязи, наркомании и навсегда упущенного счастливого детства.

Ли до конца не знает, как вышло так, что этот _головорез_ рассмотрел в нем потенциал. Что выбор пал именно на него и что вообще пал. Потому что с какой такой радости — тайна вселенной. Зеленый пацан видел в нем своего неправильного героя, наблюдая за тем, как парочка внушительных ребят в черном заталкивают в машину какого-то жалкого жирного мужика, заламывая ему руки. Чэн, подкуривая, стоял в черном шерстяном пальто возле машины, и его взгляд из-подо лба случайно упал на забор через дорогу, за которым стоял Ли со столбиком пепла на давно дотлевшей сигарете и жадно впитывал глазами происходящее сквозь кованные прутья. Глазами с тенью многолетнего изнеможения, из-под ресниц которых контрастом било янтарное солнце.

Связи и деньги — все кричало об этом при одном только взгляде на Чэна. Дорогие часы на запястье, как сейчас выбившаяся прядь из аккуратно уложенных гелем волос, идеально выглаженная белая рубашка с черным галстуком и стрелки на серых брюках. Он тоже контрастировал. Контрастировал своим внешним видом на фоне Ли, контрастировал своим необъяснимым поведением, внушая страх и доверие одновременно. Это длинное пальто из грубой шерсти, насквозь пропахшее холодом и дорогим парфюмом, накинутое на худые плечи Ли, он помнит — стоит глаза закрыть и вдохнуть. В салоне машины тогда тоже пахло: крепкими сигаретами и алкоголем, еще кровью немного и каким-то моющим средством. В зеркале заднего вида хитрым прищуром поприветствовали светлые, почти прозрачные глаза и оценивающе уставились на Шэ Ли — крепкий короткостриженый парень с такими же пепельными волосами за рулем. Ли хорошо помнит, как тот развернулся к нему и, широко улыбаясь, подмигнул. И все резко наладилось, улеглось в грудной клетке.

Чэн дал ему крышу над головой по соседству с Хуа Би, экстернат, первое в его жизни огнестрельное, навыки боевых искусств и какую-то необъяснимую братскую любовь с восхищением, поселившимся в сердце Шэ Ли перед этим человеком. Он и Би стали для него неким подобием семьи, которой у Ли никогда не было. Забавно, но с Би они даже внешне были похожи. Поэтому легенда о двоюродном брате Хуа Би с легкостью прижилась в виде быстро расползающихся сплетен и предположений.

Шэ Ли влился в их тандем, придерживаемый властной рукой Хэ Чэна за поводок со строгим ошейником. Работал в команде редко, но если работал, то с максимальной отдачей. Приманкой по большей части. Красивой приманкой для развязывания языков и дальнейшего выбивания дерьма из задолжавших Хэ Чэну. Он пользовался своей внешностью — заботливо отретушированной и вылизанной Хэ Чэном от тяжелой жизни — на всю катушку.

Его хотели все: и женщины, и мужчины. Он выглядел как чертов экспонат, к которому даже пальцем прикасаться было запрещено. Только смотреть и общаться на высокоинтеллектуальные темы на громких и масштабных или же, наоборот, закрытых и отдаленных мероприятиях. И это всегда работало.

До последнего раза.

На последнем его выходе к нему прикоснулись не только пальцем. Так, что восстанавливаться пришлось исключительно на больничной койке. Стоит ли говорить, что сделал Чэн с его обидчиками?

Тогда, лежа в больнице, с катетером в вене и распухшей головой, без возможности сделать полноценный вдох и нормально видеть, он решил, что с него хватит. Он давно знал, что когданибудь все закончится таким образом — а то и похлеще, — пожелай кто-либо добраться до Чэна. Красивая картинка, которая всегда рядом со старшим из братьев Хэ, не могла не разжечь искру любопытства у нажитых лицемерных врагов.

Настало время «выпорхнуть из семьи», и Чэн отпустил его.

И… Продержался всего два с половиной чертовых года.

И вот он здесь, сидит на его кухне, всем своим видом выражая: «ты должен мне».

— Пошел ты, Чэн, — вяло отзывается Ли, выбрасывая окурок в умывальник и чувствуя подкатывающую досаду.

Пальцами машинально тянется к браслету, чтобы не выдать себя, и тем самым выдает еще больше. Чэн задумчиво рассматривает пустую кружку, перекатывает круглое донышко по столу, а затем плавно поднимается со стула и подходит вплотную. Руку, к браслету тянущуюся, своей перехватывает и легонько сжимает. В глаза смотрит несколько долгих секунд и, к уху наклонившись, спрашивает хрипло:

— Скучал же, да? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> автор в ударе.  
> писалось под The Relentless - Me Against the Devil, читать под нее тоже можно, с определенного момента.  
> посвящается всем, кто страстно любит этот пейринг.

В этом районе все обычно. Из окна видна небольшая площадь с лавочками и тротуарами, вымощенными бетонной плиткой. Из приоткрытого окна просачивается холодный свежий воздух. Красная листва шумит на кронах, срывается и летит в воду, стремительно опускаясь — лужи от недавно прошедшего дождя еще не просохли в потоках утреннего солнца.

Лучами сквозь ветки бьет контрастом по глазам после длительного периода серой пелены. Играет на лице светлыми пятнами, лезет под пепельную челку, пытается разбудить. И Ли просыпается, боковым зрением улавливая свет, чувствуя теплые прикосновения, то появляющиеся, то исчезающие на щеках. Моргает несколько раз, пытаясь понять происходящее. Ежится от холода, покрываясь мурашками с ног до головы. Антрацитовое постельное белье едва прикрывает бедра, подушка рядом… пахнет _им_.

_Он_ возле окна стоит в одних брюках, босиком, щурится от солнца и курит, сложив руки на груди.

Ли думает: у него ступни красивые.

Думает: какого хуя вообще?

Садится на кровати, мнет тонкую простынь в кулаке, тянет на себя, широко зевая и упираясь локтем в согнутое колено. Пальцами задумчиво перебирает волосы и искоса рассматривает спину, туго затянутую в мышцы.

Не думал, что их новая встреча закончится этим.

_Закончится?_

Шэ Ли никогда не признавался себе, что ему нравится. Нравится Чэн. Что он восхищен им. Что на самом деле он считает его нереально красивым и породистым. Никогда не признавался себе, когда рассматривал его сидящим рядом в машине, пока тот на огни ночного города через окно залипал, обдумывал что-то свое, обводя длинными пальцами губы. Никогда не признавался себе, наблюдая за ним на мероприятиях или сделках. Или, когда они просто пили, сидя в баре вместе с Би, в окружении дорогих девушек. Не признавался себе, когда их взгляды пересекались с какой-то особой оттяжкой времени. Понимание без слов, когда Ли глаза поднимает, а Чэн только кивает в ответ. И все. Все по плану идет.

В _тот момент_ Чэна рядом не было. Он позволил себя отвлечь, не проконтролировал.

Зато сейчас он решил контроль в свои руки взять. Каких-то несколько часов назад.

Картинка перед глазами Ли оживает, и он будто чувствует все заново. От этого мышцы тела сводит приятной истомой. Как Чэн, прижимая к столешнице, властно выставляет колено между бедер. Как руку сжимает своей ладонью и, обжигая горячим дыханием, прикасается губами к подушечкам пальцев. От этого прикосновения внизу живота стремительно тяжелеет. Ли будто снова арматурой голову расшибло.

Как долго до Чэна доходило? Два с половиной года? Что-то из оперы «долгая разлука — на пользу отношениям»?

Приглушенный свет хочется вовсе вырубить, чтобы только осязать, слиться с этим жадным желанием чувствовать на всю катушку. Ли тянется рукой к светорегулятору, чтобы выкрутить его до щелчка, но Чэн останавливает.

— Не нужно, хочу видеть тебя, — кадык на шее нервно дергается. — Я так давно не видел тебя, Змей.

И носом об висок трется, делая глубокий вдох. У Ли от этого темнеет в глазах с россыпью желтых искр — даже свет вырубать не нужно. У него в ушах звенит, и он в одно мгновение осознает, _почему_ Чэн приехал к нему.

— Чэн?

— М? — мурлычет.

— Ты пил? — свой сиплый голос Ли слышит, будто со стороны.

А он только улыбается. Улыбка эта блядская — редкое явление — такая теплая, вырисовывается белым рядом зубов, чертовски ему идет ему, размазывает это высокомерие в мясо.

— Нет, Ли, я не пил.

Чэн аккуратно стягивает с него так и не снятую ветровку, будто боится поломать хрупкую атмосферу. Подхватывает пальцами края футболки и медленно тянет наверх. Ли послушно поднимает руки, но контакт глаз не разрывает — разве что на секунду, пока футболка мелькает перед лицом, цепляясь за подбородок. И, откинутая куда-то на пол — в противоположность белому флагу — становится призывом к действию.

Они резко подаются навстречу друг другу, больно сталкиваются грудью и зубами, одновременно жадно раскрывая рты. Ли просовывает руки между ними и расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, словно бусины на браслете перебирает: одна, вторая, третья… Кончики пальцев кладет на твердую грудь и, чувствуя раскаленное тело, со стоном выдыхает в рот Чэну. Сердце мечется в грудной клетке, отдает шумом в уши.

Успокоиться не получится. Поздно. Мыслям, о том, как представлял себе это не раз, улыбается про себя. Представлял и судорожно кончал, вжимаясь лицом в подушку, упираясь рукой и лбом в стенку душевой кабины.

Чэн ловко расправляется с затяжкой на его брюках, дергает за лямки на себя, лезет в карман. Ли смотрит вниз и удивленно заламывает брови — в руках Чэна его складной нож. Он знает его привычку. Они зависают на пару секунд, перед тем, как Чэн с грохотом кладет его на столешницу позади Ли, упираясь руками по обеим сторонам.

Сердце наконец замирает и ухает вниз, в голове ни одной связной мысли. Ли подается вперед, кусая и оттягивая нижнюю губу. Жадно. Пытается стянуть застрявшую на бицепсах черную рубашку. Не выходит. Плюнув на рубашку, которая, оголив плечи Чэна, так и остается на нем, прикованная рукавами, хватается за тяжелую металлическую пряжку ремня. Отщелкивает, и от этого звука голову заливает каким-то ненормальным азартом. Чэн подхватывает его под бедра, не дав расстегнуть ширинку, и садит на столешницу, исследуя языком его тело.

Когда пальцы проходятся по изящному шраму на груди с белыми тонкими линиями в виде головы Бай Лун, он коротко смеется и драматично роняет голову.

— А это, значит, стоило твоей крови? — Чэн поднимает голову и в глаза пристально смотрит, с прищуром, продолжая вести рукой по поджарому торсу.

Ли фыркает.

— Это наглядный пример того, как выглядит качественная работа, — раздраженно цыкает и отталкивает руку Чэна.

Тот смеется снова — надо же, какая удача!

А Ли просто бесит. Бесит, что именно сейчас; бесит, что зона комфорта просто рассыпается пеплом; бесит, что привычка не думать таковой не стала; бесит, что напоминает. Все напоминает о его разовой слабости. Напоминает о том, что он не захотел больше быть приманкой и свалил. А в итоге он все это время продолжал ею быть, и хищник наконец-то пришел.

Чэн выжидает какое-то время, затем тремя пальцами хватает за подбородок и разворачивает его голову к себе.

— Я тогда думал, что тебе пиздец, — его голос спокойный, ровный. Глаза холодные с теплой тоской контрастируют. — На тебе места живого не было. Так что не нужно винить себя — если ты, конечно, занимаешься подобным самобичеванием — за свое решение.

И добавляет с какими-то отцовскими нотками, кивая на искусно вырезанного дракона:

— Я больше рад твоим кровавым увлечениям, чем тому, что мы делали раньше.

— Пошел ты, Хэ Чэн, — Шэ Ли глаза закатывает и резко перехватывает своей ладонью кисть Хэ Чэна.

Мнет его длинные пальцы и подносит к своим приоткрытым губам, замирая на миг, с интересом глядя на Чэна. Тот, чуть склонив набок голову, закусывает губу в предвкушении. На спине мурашками снова оседает контраст необъяснимого страха и доверия от одного только выражения его лица: Чэн потемневшим взглядом скользит от губ Шэ Ли к его глазам, и обратно. Тянется вперед указательным и средним и в рот горячий проникает с не сдерживаемым выдохом. Ли коротко облизывает его: губами обхватив, от средней фаланги к кончикам проходится и выпускает. И, пока Чэн затуманено ловит эстетическое наслаждение, резко толкает его на стул у противоположной стенки, грациозно спрыгивая со столешницы.

— И как давно ты хочешь меня? — Ли хватается рукой за спинку стула и, перекинув ногу, усаживается сверху.

Чэн очередной раз дарит ему улыбку, позволяя с собой так обращаться. Ли уверен: сейчас это то, что с барского плеча даровано. Вряд ли кто-то еще видел такого Чэна. Ну, разве что Би, наверное. Но это секрет фирмы. Ли хмыкает про себя: он готов поспорить на что угодно по поводу их связи.

— С того момента, как вытряс из тебя все дерьмо, накопленное в детстве, — с издевкой отзывается Чэн.

Вальяжно расстегивает ширинку на брюках Ли, поглаживая его член большим пальцем через ткань белья. И новая порция адреналина и неконтролируемой жажды близости свинчивает оставшиеся гайки. Ли обхватывает руками его лицо, глубоко проникает языком в рот, рвано притираясь пахом о стояк под собой. Чувствует руки Чэна на своей шее, спине и пояснице.

Чувствует, как они за ягодицы хватаются и сильнее в себя вжимают.

Они трутся друг об друга на небольшой кухоньке спального района за несколько часов до рассвета, их шумные выдохи наверняка слышат все близлежащие квартиры.

И когда взгляд Чэна превращается в черную бездну, Ли понимает, что в салон утром он точно не попадет. И в момент бросается грудью на амбразуру. Вернее на стол. Чэн спускает его брюки вместе с бельем и, придавив сверху предплечьем, усердно пытается справиться с собственным нетерпением. В этот раз Ли пальцы вылизывает качественно, и Чэн растягивает его неторопливо. Чувствует, как голос Ли вибрирует и отдается в лопатках. Он тихо стонет под ним, широко разомкнув губы, побелевшими пальцами в края кухонного стола впиваясь. Пепельные волосы непослушными прядями падают на глаза. И когда голову к нему поворачивает в безмолвной мольбе, Чэн больше не в силах справиться с собой. Плюнув на член и распределив рукой влагу, он медленно входит в него. Чертовски медленно, так, что пару раз ловит себя на мысли о сиюминутной «кончине» их затянувшейся страсти.

Получать эстетическое удовольствие одновременно с физическим — ебаный дар небес. В случае с Шэ Ли — нет способа выразить это иначе. Не зря все истекали по нему, когда он появлялся в поле зрения в белой рубашке с расстегнутым воротом, в черных брюках, красиво очерчивающих его узкие бедра и длинные ноги. Когда бархатный голос звучал из его рта так завораживающе и гипнотически. Когда он, небрежно головой мотнув, откидывал пепельную челку со лба и заливался искренним смехом. Когда молчал и при этом его глаза, прикоснувшиеся к солнцу, продолжали хитро изучать говорившего с ним собеседника.

То, как он стонет и выгибается, как уместно матерится под разгоряченные вздохи сейчас, заставляет Чэна окончательно попрощаться со своей крышей. Он впитывает глазами эту картинку под собой, запоминает каждый перекатывающийся мускул на жилистых смуглых руках, спине с глубокой ложбинкой позвоночника и ямочками на пояснице. Он впивается побелевшими пальцами в его бедра, двигаясь быстро и проигрывая ритму своего сердца.

Ли кончает первым, выводя рукой по члену с постепенным замедлением. В изломе его бровей и прилипшей ко лбу челке собрано все наслаждение.

Он сжимается слишком сильно от сладостного спазма, и Чэн, закинув голову назад, с протяжным стоном кончает вслед за ним.

Ли кажется, будто он несколько суток проспал. Просидел так, на спину Чэна уставившись, и обнаружил, что в голове кристально ясно. Чэн вдавливает окурок в пепельницу и наконец-то разворачивается к нему. Он снова прежний. Холод в глазах и высокомерное выражение лица неизменно при нем. Будто откатили обновление до предыдущей версии. Молча рубашку с пола поднимает, отряхивает. Ли какими-то веселыми глазами наблюдает, а потом спрашивает первое, что приходит в голову:

— А с Хуа Би ты тоже трахался?


	4. Chapter 4

— Ты это сейчас серьезно? — Хуа Би затягивается второй по счету сигаретой и с паузой шумно выпускает дым. Запрокинув голову, делает последний глоток виски из своего стакана. У него в глазах черти пляшут и блеск какой-то ненормальный, азартный. Он коротко смеётся, периодически на Чэна поглядывая, покачивает в руках пустой тумблер для виски, за края взявшись, и добавляет: — И он согласился? Шэ Ли? Я думал, он скажет что-то типа "Допивай свой кофе и вали на хрен", — раздраженный голос имитирует умело, чертовски похоже на Ли, будто и правда братья.

— Я же зна-а-аю, что ты пил его кофе, Чэн! — говорит с обаятельной хитрой улыбкой, манерно растягивая слова после молчания в ответ.

А Чэн, все это время внимательно изучавший полку по ту сторону барной стойки, глаза к стакану в руке опускает и хмуро рассматривает содержимое. 

— Кофе он сам сделал. Я не просил.

И припадает губами к выпивке, задерживая во рту. То, что они в данный момент обсуждают несостоявшееся присутствие Чэна в клубе прошлой ночью, не особо ему нравится. Но от Би не скроешь. Би умный.

Проницательный и всегда понимающий, он все по глазами видит, и пазл в его голове складывается за секунды. Только его ботинок за порогом кабинета оказывается и взгляд на лицо Чэна падает — готово. Вздыхает тяжело, одной ногой на край его стола присаживается, другой в пол упирается. Руки крепкие на груди скрещивает и смотрит вполоборота. Долго смотрит, пронзительно: объяснений ждет или просто какого-то добровольного признания. Так у них сложилось, что жизнь плечом к плечу, до подробностей. Что сигарета одна на двоих бывает, как и случайная девушка в клубе, а после и в постели. Что и постель одна на двоих иногда тоже - бывает. Что, словив пулю, взглядом ошалевшим тело друга ощупывает — не задело ли; а выпив лишнего, в пьяном бреду о своих слабостях лепечет — взаимно.

_— Ты был у Шэ Ли?_

_— От тебя же все равно не скроется, да, Би?_

_— Вы там что, трахались?_

_— Не скроется..._

С момента, как Шэ Ли зажил своей жизнью, Би не раз становился свидетелем того, как Чэн смотрит подолгу в одну точку, будто из реальности выпадая. Как стал чаще спускаться в бар из своего кабинета и пить больше обычного, дольше обычного. Би не раз чувствовал на себе хлесткие пощечины его раздражительности и апатии. Но имя Чэн никогда не произносил и не упоминал о нем, будто Ли и не было в его жизни никогда. Запретил Би навещать его и вообще с ним контактировать. Просил оставить его в покое и сам замолчал о нем на два с половиной года.

Би Чэну не отказывал. Би хотелось ему лицо кулаками причесать и встряхнуть хорошенько. Вместо этого он пил с ним в клубе, впитывал раздражение, разделял апатию. Все так же — плечом к плечу. А после любовно заводил свой черный Honda CBR1000RR и гнал по пустой ночной трассе, выжимая из него практически максимум, чувствуя руки Чэна на себе, крепко обхватывающие.

Останавливался, осторожно подножку опуская, снимал шлем, чтобы понять — вышибло адреналином дурь из его высокомерной башки или нет. Следил за тем, как Чэн глухо заливался каким-то несвойственным ему смехом сквозь черное полотно шлема, с байка ловко спрыгивал, резко забрало поднимал и смотрел черными от адреналина глазами.

«Пиздец, Би, еще бы чуть-чуть и… Охуеть, ты... Ты же долбаный Валентино Росси, мать твою!» 

Адреналином и алкоголем ведомый, в какой-то момент нервно застежку дергал, срывал свой шлем, и, в один широкий шаг возле Би оказываясь, впивался в него губами. С грудью заполошно вздымающейся, жадно хватал его рот своим, правой рукой в шлем вцепившись, левой — в затылок Би.

Не вышибло — прибавило.

И Хуа Би отвечал искренне, вот так, сидя на байке, голову к нему повернув и пальцами, в перчатки затянутыми, своего шлема касаясь. Думал, что вряд ли кто-то вообще видел такого Чэна. Это то, что между ними двумя всегда было, с самого детства, но проявлялось редко. Это был Чэн без маски спокойствия и высокомерия. Это был Чэн, который в те моменты хотел брать от жизни максимум, пробиваясь сквозь непосильный, увесистый семейный вклад в его воспитание и становление. В те моменты он напоминал своего младшего брата, который противился и стремился к другому, вопреки семейным убеждениям, вопреки всем, кто посмотрит криво, кто осудит.

Два с половиной года контраста. И вот он, снова прежний. Но будто поломанный. Будто хотел и перегорел. Кажется, это называется синдромом эмоционального выгорания. Хрен его поймёшь. Сидит рядом за барной стойкой и задумчиво виски заливается, пальцем указательным горлышко стакана обводит, изредка коленом к колену Би неосознанно прикасается. Би отмечает: лицо спокойное, едва заметная хмурая складка с переносицы исчезла, разгладилась. Как всегда, красивый в своих чертах и жестах. Би взглядом по нему скользит, цепляется: на нем куртка кожаная поверх футболки и джинсы черные, в ботинки высокие заправлены.

И Би улыбаться перестает, хоть голову и щекочет изнутри ляпнуть что-нибудь ироничное. В груди какая-то тоска разливается, и впервые он не знает, что сказать нужно. Вместо этого симпатичной девчонке за баром игриво подмигивает и жестом просит повторить. Курить больше не хочется. Хочется понять, помочь, предложить… И Би предлагает:

— Покатаемся сегодня, да?

Чэн резко голову поворачивает и улыбается уголком рта.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: blackhaze - samurai

От качественно проделанной работы внутри каждый раз уверенно разливается приятное чувство, которое можно описать как нечто сформировавшееся; нечто, что наконец приобрело истинный облик твоих ожиданий. Страх и сомнения со временем сменяются спокойствием и уверенностью. Рука, в черный латекс затянутая, больше не дрожит и движется умело. Скальпель ложится в кисть, будто всегда там был. Погружается легко и искусно вычерчивает кровавые узоры на коже, которые потом в изящные шрамы преображаются. И хочется большего. Хочется постоянно совершенствоваться.

Шэ Ли именно такое чувство испытывает, когда приходит в салон. Не снимая наушников, открытой улыбкой приветствует администратора и коллег. Видит, как они одними губами в ответ произносят: «Привет Ли!», «Как оно, Ли?», и руку ему жмут, по плечу дружественно похлопывают — он своя змейка в этом чешуйчатом логове.

К своему залу проходит, ветровку небрежно стаскивает, путаясь в проводах наушников и лямке от рюкзака. Любовно подготавливает свое рабочее пространство: неспешно и тщательно протирает кушетку, затягивает пленкой, загружает инструмент в сухожаровый шкаф, кладет поблизости все необходимые мелочи... Он настраивается.

Ли всегда приезжает к открытию. Лениво потягивается после приготовлений, накидывает ветровку на плечи и, сидя снаружи салона на оконном отливе, пьет кофе из автомата, курит и наблюдает за утренней жизнью. Как в метро. Медитирует.

А после всех ритуалов, карандаш в руках оказывается, и рождаются новые эскизы. Ли кажется, что он в гармонии. Кажется, что он на своем месте. Именно оно ему тогда понравилось больше всего, в отличие от нескольких пробных вариантов, где в подвальных помещениях затхлый запах пыли, крови и резины по переносице бил. Да и люди там были соответствующие. А здесь... Огромное пространство тату-салона наполнено светом, легкой, едва ощутимой атмосферой больницы в белых стенах и высоких потолках и такими же запахами антисептиков, вперемешку с дорогими парфюмами и яркими разукрашенными телами. Все это на грани контраста ассоциативных сопоставлений. Как и сам Ли — контрастирует на их фоне относительной «чистотой» тела, белизной своего естества.

Ли часто ловит себя на мысли, что выбрал вид деятельности, который причиняет людям боль, а сам он от этого испытывает глубокое удовольствие. Отличие нездоровых ассоциаций лишь в том, что боль эта осознанная и добровольная, а удовольствие — исключительно эстетическое. Это как постоянно ковырять почти зажившую ранку - больно, но необъяснимо приятно. Элемент саморазрушения.

С этим, наверное, все же к психологу нужно. Потому что Ли сейчас о Чэне думает. И о себе, как о почти зажившей ранке, с которой снова только принявшуюся корочку содрали. Но вот проблема:

если физическое удовлетворение удалось на славу, то моральное точно не определилось и мечется, какой-то необъяснимой тревогой и болью пульсирует.

В то утро Чэн ушел так же, как и появился. Ответом на вопрос о Би решил не утруждать себя вовсе. Только бровью удивлённо повел. Ли под струями воды стоял и будто выпал из реальности от количества мыслей в голове, от усталости. Ночные ласки стекали с его тела в сток вместе с холодной водой. Закончив с попытками прийти в себя под контрастным душем, он услышал только звук закрывающейся двери и ухмыльнулся сам себе:

«Пошел ты, Хэ Чэн!»

Погода щедро одаривает осенние улицы новой порцией ливня. Совать нос за порог салона нет никакого желания. Ли на своей рабочей кушетке лежит, закинув ногу на ногу, и в альбом с эскизами пустым взглядом смотрит. Карандаш в руке вертит, иногда концом с резинкой своих губ касается, зубами прихватывает задумчиво и после добавляет какие-то недостающие штрихи. День обещает быть особо унылым: единственная запись, которую не отменили — на вечер остается.

Его коллега Ксу — худощавый темноволосый парень, забитый татуировками по самый подбородок — рядом на стуле сидит и, высунув кончик языка, остервенело ведет переписку в Line.

Ерзает, иногда на Ли поглядывая, вздыхает, а затем, руку с телефоном опустив, не выдерживает: — Ли? Случилось что-то?

«Да, мать твою, случилось что-то. Хэ Чэн случился. Но откуда тебе, дружище, об этом знать?» — думает Шэ Ли и, голову повернув, с улыбкой обворожительной отвечает:

— По мне так видно?

Ксу почему-то краской заливается и бормочет себе под нос что-то похожее на «Ты слишком тихий сегодня, а я просто так спросил».

Ли подружился с Ксу почти сразу, как в салон пришел.

_— Привет, красотка! Я Дин Ксу._

Он вводил его в курс дела, спрашивал о знаниях и практике в медицине и хирургии, с улыбкой обещал многому научить в области шрамирования. Научил и в довесок половиной своего зала щедро поделился.

Скальпелем они работают вдвоем, но не всегда делят рабочее пространство. Только если по графику совпадает. В такие дни после работы они пропускают по стаканчику в баре неподалеку, и Ли думает, что с этим всем его жизнь кажется какой-то ненастоящей. Нет напряжения, нет азарта и чувства опасности. Все спокойно, все слишком положительно. Не так, как было с Чэном и Би. Общение с Ксу изначально давалось очень легко, он почти всегда улыбался и заражал всех и каждого своим обаянием, будто сиял изнутри и удивительным образом вписывался в рабочую атмосферу и повседневность Шэ Ли.

Ли внимательно смотрит на Ксу, пока тот, переключившись, снова ныряет в свою переписку и не замечает на себе пристальных глаз.

Смотрит на Ксу, а думает: «От Хуа Би наверняка не скроется моя с Чэном веселая ночка» — и, улыбнувшись, пальцами челку назад зачесывает, широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок смотрит. Опомнившись, взгляд на друга скашивает снова и упирается прямо в его удивлённые ярко-синие глаза:

— Чего?

— Без челки ты совершенно иначе выглядишь, ты знаешь? — говорит коллега и тушуется. С этим у него явно беда и конкретная потеря контроля.

— А ты запал, что ли? — Шэ Ли отбрасывает альбом в сторону, на бок переворачивается, устраивается поудобнее и, подложив руку под голову, уже откровенно на Ксу смотрит.

— Нет, Ли. И прекращай одними вопросами общаться! — фыркает друг и неопределенно рукой в воздухе выписывает, мол, отвали.

— Как и ты, — смеется Ли. - Мы сегодня как обычно?

— Да, как обычно, если лить перестанет.

Через некоторое время клиенты Ксу вытесняют его безделье, а Ли мается ожидая своей единственной записи и то незначительной: клиент на дополнительный осмотр должен показаться. Мается и никак не может совладать с тем тревожным чувством, поселившимся у него в груди с момента, как Чэн исчез из его квартиры утром. Оправдать подобные колебания внутри грудной клетки его внезапным вторжением в жизнь Шэ Ли спустя время тоже не выходит, это что-то другое…

Интуиция снова в деле?

За большим окном в студии постепенно становится темно, и дождь наконец-то прекращается.

***

Ксу очень забавно смеется. Его смех чертовски заразительный, и Ли уже не знает, слушал ли он вообще его историю или нет, но смеется искренне, стоя рядом с другом под ярко-красной неоновой вывеской бара «Red Dog» с изображение бегущей собаки.

— А потом… Потом он говорит: «Чувак, я женат вообще-то», представляешь? ЖЕНАААТ! Придурок! После всего, что было-то… — потухает, пополам сгибаясь в спазме от смеха. Ладонью с сигаретой, в пальцах зажатой, по колену себя хлопает.

Выпрямившись, слезы небрежно, по-детски, вытирает. Остаточно хихикает и затяжку делает. От пары бокалов коньяка он сияет пуще прежнего, и Ли думает, что - хоть это все и кажется ему ненастоящим — сейчас это лучшие моменты его жизни. В голову закрадывается мысль о том, что, чем громче смех у человека, тем больше боли у него в душе. И сам затягивается, щурясь от дыма и внимательно за Ксу наблюдая. А тот, продолжая во все эмоции рассказывать о своих неудавшихся делах в интимной сфере, таким инфантильным кажется. Таким искренним. У него ямочки на щеках пирсингом зафиксированные и волосы из-под капюшона торчат небрежным пучком.

Они бредут вдвоем в каком-то легком настроении, дурацкими шутками перебрасываясь, сквозь переулки к главной улице. Пиная мусор, под ноги подвернувшийся, и уже насквозь промокшими кедами на лужи наступая. Ксу всегда Ли до метро провожает, а сам в другую сторону идет - живет неподалеку. Вывернув из переулка на обычно оживленную улицу, Ли вдруг останавливает Ксу за плечо непроизвольным жестом и жадно впитывает глазами происходящее неподалеку. Друг вопросительно оборачивается, в его лицо, хаотичным пляшущим светом стробоскопов освещенное, всматривается, и улыбка постепенно гаснет на его губах.

Там, в метрах тридцати, на проезжей части мотоцикл раскуроченный лежит и периметр обломками усеян. А еще чуть дальше - стертый шлем, будто всеми забытый. 


	6. Chapter 6

Бывают такие дни, когда, открыв утром глаза, ты некоторое время не понимаешь, что происходит сейчас, что произошло вчера и где ты вообще находишься. Мысли постепенно загружаются в голову и сознание проясняется. Не случилось ничего, ты дома, в своей уютной постели, твоя рутина ждет тебя, как только твои ноги коснутся пола, как верный пес, которого нужно накормить и хорошенько выгулять. А бывают и такие, когда, открыв глаза, ты понимаешь — пиздец. Яркий белый свет больничных светильников режет и отдает болью в висках, и желание просыпаться отпадает, желание понимать и обрабатывать загруженные мысли раннее произошедшего прячется глубоко внутри. И, вот так, лежа с прикрытыми веками, ты пытаешься собраться, пытаешься сосредоточиться на боли и понять ее локализацию, понять, почему все так произошло и успеть миллион раз обвинить себя за те несколько минут постепенного пробуждения.

Симпатичная медсестричка приоткрывает окно для проветривания, и Би чувствует, как в палату просачивается свежий осенний воздух с ароматом чего-то сладковатого и пряного. Это она так пахнет? Ему нравится. Его ноздри расширяются, втягивая запах. Она ходит бесшумно и также бесшумно суетится возле больничного столика, проверяет необходимые лекарства, и нежно улыбается, заметив, что Би наконец открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, мистер Цю. Прошу прощения, не хотела будить вас, — смущается немного, когда взгляд на его грудь с татуировкой, переползающей аккурат с правой руки, падает. Приподнимает его заботливо и подушку поудобнее под спину кладет. И он чувствует ее приятный аромат так близко. Значит живой, значит не все так плохо.

У Би фиксация руки к телу, вместе с частью груди и ребрами в гипс затянута, масштабные ссадины на левой стороне и ком в горле размером с яблоко, который появился сразу же после пробуждения и осознания. Медсестричка ему простынь поправляет, проверяет капельницу и, поджав губы в сочувственной улыбке, выходит из палаты. Би слышит голоса у двери и ждет, ждет,

ждет…

Он ждет, что сейчас в палату зайдет Чэн с поломанной рукой — это максимум — и улыбнется ему, как обычно это бывало в таких ситуациях, своей ироничной улыбкой. Мол, обошлось, все обошлось, Би.

Но голос за дверью — только что покинувшей палату медсестрички, и мужской, на Чэна не похожий вовсе. Стрелка на часах напротив не успевает и минуты отсчитать, когда в палату заходит доктор. И Би думает, что у него дежавю. Только обстоятельства не те, причина, по которой он сейчас здесь, не такая веская, как раньше. Просто глупость, подумаешь — не справился с управлением, авария. Это тебе не пулю из плеча выковыривать или ножевое латать. И Би усмехается своим мыслям, пока вынырнуть из них одно единственное слово не заставляет. И он глазами хлопает часто, будто попало что-то, здоровой рукой трет, зажимает пальцами переносицу у самых бровей, а затем вновь смотрит на доктора, который с серьезным выражением лица на край его кровати присел, сунув планшетку под мышку. Темные, почти черные, глаза за стеклами его очков никогда не врут. Би знает этот взгляд. Такой взгляд бывает, когда плохо все, когда ситуация критическая. Критическая, но не фатальная, так ведь, доктор Цао? Би смотрит прямо в эти уставшие, но холодные глаза и понимает — он не ослышался. Просто ему сейчас хочется обратно в сон погрузиться и проснуться не здесь, а в их клубе за барной накануне, взять Чэна за грудки и причесать наконец ему лицо кулаками. А после лизаться с ним на диване на фоне панорамных окон у него дома и трахаться самозабвенно, до изнеможения, чтобы вышибло. Правда, вышибло уже итак, сполна. И ему, и…

\- Чэн в коме, Би.

***

Запах больничного отделения привычен — он похож на запах рабочего пространства. И свет такой же. И цвета эти блеклые. Вот только больно здесь. Больно не по согласию. Больно не по прихоти. Тишина голову сдавливает, и тиканье часов заставляет рефлекторно моргать при каждом движении стрелки.

Ли просидел в зале ожидания всю ночь, пальцами на подлокотнике нервно выстукивая в такт музыке в наушниках, но совершенно не слушая. Ему просто было необходимо, чтобы в голову ненужные мысли не лезли. Нужно было дышать, полную грудь воздуха набирая, и выдыхать максимально медленно. Дежурная медсестра около четырех часов принесла ему травяной чай и сунула в руки подушку со словами: «Дождись утра».

А утро, вот же оно, уже здесь, но не время еще. И Ли затяжку на запястье дергает, браслет снимает и в подушку под шеей затылком вжимается, глаза прикрывая. Ерзает на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пальцами бусины шершавые перебирает. Время покорно продолжает тянуться: один час, второй, третий…

Кеды промокшие высохли уже давно, и пальцы на ногах согрелись наконец-то. Только тело ознобом все равно бьет, щекочет и волоски на руках приподнимает. И когда на смену дежурной медсестре приходит другая, он выныривает, глазами с вопросом в них застывшим, мечется.

Спустя еще некоторое время он в нужной палате оказывается и стоит у закрывшейся за спиной двери, отдышаться пытается, прислонившись и пепельную голову опустив. Полученную от доктора информацию переварить невозможно, она не усваивается, не лезет в голову и всячески сопротивляется. Как и воздух не желает поступать в его легкие, будто дышать разучился, будто мешает что-то.

У Чэна кома вследствие черепно-мозговой травмы.

Чэн в коме.

Ли думает: это что, шутка какая-то?

Думает: Это же Чэн, мать его! Эй там! Вы знаете, кто такой Хэ Чэн?

По телу волной холод проносится, одним всплеском - от шеи к пояснице.

Там напротив нет привычной, такой родной и похожей улыбки. Там брови светлые к переносице сдвинуты и боль в глазах читается, губы поджаты и ткань больничных штанов в кулаке скомкана. И Шэ Ли решается, руки в карманы прячет и, контакт глаз не разрывая, делает несколько неуверенных шагов, а потом еще несколько, медленно, пока у койки Би не оказывается впритык. Свое помрачневшее утонченное лицо к окну отворачивает, нервно челку отбрасывая, и думает, думает, думает… Пытается слова подобрать. И молчание затягивается.

— Я рад, что ты... почти в порядке, — наконец выдавливает он из себя, обращая свои солнечные глаза на Хуа Би.

У Би все тот же аккуратный ежик пепельных волос, все те же светлые глаза и аристократичное лицо, только сейчас обремененное гримасой отчаяния. У него ключица сломана, левая рука и два ребра, открытых участков его кожи выше пояса мало на фоне специальных повязок и гипса. Виднеются мелкие ссадины на щиколотке из-под свободной больничной штанины, скрывающей там выше под тканью реальные «масштабы разрушений». Судя по всему, он метров сорок полировал собой асфальт, прежде чем наткнулся на преграду.

Хуа Би смотрит в ответ смело, будто ждет, что Ли в любую минуту набросится на него. Но Ли только раздраженно цокает языком и уже взгляд отводит, как Би, приоткрыв рот, медленно говорит:

— Я долго еще буду ждать? Ты же видишь, я не могу…

И Шэ Ли, застыв на месте на долю секунды, вдруг приходит в себя. В два шага огибает койку, присаживается рядом и, по-братски приветствуя его за здоровую руку, другой аккуратно обнимает его огромные плечи, лбом в его лоб утыкается и выдыхает наконец-то:

— Придурок! Мне не хватало тебя, «старший брат»! Решил меня снова сиротой заделать?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ох, завести Чэна в кому оказалось легко, а вот поддерживать его в ней - сложно для всех.  
> атмосфера: Starset - Monster

Доктор Цао уже почти у самой двери хватает Ли за плечо и, внимательно глядя на него своими темными глазами из-под съехавших на кончик носа очков, говорит, что для более эффективного процесса восстановления мозговой активности с Чэном при посещении необходимо постоянно разговаривать. Говорит, что дополнительно по несколько раз в день ему будут воспроизводить запись голосов его родных и близких через наушники. И пальцы сжимает чуть крепче. Затем, выпуская наконец руку Шэ Ли, все тем же ровным голосом добавляет, что это в любом случае только на пользу пойдет — главное стараться и не падать духом.

— Мы не знаем, когда он придет в себя. Это могут быть дни или недели, могут быть месяцы или годы. Вы должны быть к этому готовы.

Шэ Ли выходит из его кабинета абсолютно опустошенным. Чувствует, как ему скулы свело от напряжения. У него черные тени под глазами от недосыпа и руки мелко дрожат. Мысли в голове хаотичные. Прыгают, мечутся и болью по вискам колошматят: как исправить? Как, блядь, вернуть все обратно?

«Родных и близких? — прокручивая в голове сказанные доктором слова, думает Ли. — Уже пять дней прошло. Его папаша даже не приехал».

Тянь в сопровождении Шаня навещает регулярно, хоть и не каждый день. Они рассказывают Чэну о том, как прошли их будни и куда они ездили на выходных. Они стараются держаться позитивно, но неловко замолкают на полуслове, когда, разговорившись, понимают, где они вообще находятся.

Ли наблюдает за ними через приоткрытую дверь палаты, прислонившись поясницей к подоконнику и скрестив руки на груди. Мо в отличие от Тяня сегодня выглядит задумчивым и серьезным, говорит очень мало, а потом резко встает и со словами: «Пообщайся пока с ним наедине, я выйду», вылетает в коридор, взглядом за Ли цепляясь.

— Шэ Ли, послушай… — начинает Шань, подходя ближе и голос понижая почти до шепота. — У Тяня с ним контакта уже давно нет, а сейчас... это просто буквально. Он не знает, что говорить, что делать, как с этим справиться. Я вижу, что ему тяжело.

Ли, позы не меняя, насмешливо смотрит ему прямо в глаза. У Шаня лицо такое взрослое, осмысленное, уши проколоты и бомбер оранжевого цвета — под стать рыжей башке — с надписью "kill" на рукаве, нараспашку поверх толстовки. На шее цепь с кольцом. И пахнет он дорого. Ли думает, что он теперь намного выше Тяня _прыгнул_ , намного больше сил потратил, чтобы наконецто стать таким свободным, излучающим алмазное внутреннее спокойствие, сочувствие и правильную оценку ситуации. Ситуации, в которой нет места простому сдержанному приветствию одним движением головы, нет места старым юношеским обидам. Ли взгляд из-за его плеча на Тяня переводит: он сидит там один, рядом с опустевшим стулом, пальцы в свои угольно-черные волосы запустив, и огромными невидящими глазами на Чэна смотрит.

— Думаю, ему просто нужно одному с ним разговаривать. Он выговориться должен. Сейчас как раз подходящая ситуация, — вздыхает Ли, пожимая плечами, и медленно взгляд от черной макушки отводит.

— Да, ты прав, — соглашается Шань и, руки в карманы сунув, удаляется.

— Скажешь ему, что я в вестибюле, — добавляет, не поворачиваясь, и, небрежно махнув рукой, исчезает за поворотом. Вот так просто.

Ли проводив его одобряющим взглядом, к палате пару шагов делает и смотрит на Чэна. У него лицо красивое, не перечеркнутое высокомерием, без тени жестокости, зато с россыпью мелких ссадин. Он и правда будто спит. И Ли устало виском к краю двери прижимается. Стоит вот так и понимает, что хочет видеть его таким каждый день, но здоровым и в сознании — без этих трубок, без катетеров и этой блядской койки — на самом деле, мирно спящим утром в его кровати. Он даже ловит себя на мысли, что готов был бы сейчас вернуться к прошлой жизни: вновь позволить Чэну сомкнуть на его шее ошейник, вновь щебетать на закрытых мероприятиях с этими криминальными ублюдками, развязывая их пошлые языки и, практически торгуя своим телом, балансировать на грани. Лишь бы не было этих белых стен в окружении Чэна, лишь бы как прежде. Но как прежде уже не будет. В этом он сейчас абсолютно уверен, разглядывая издалека такое красивое, но такое бесполезное на данный момент тело Хэ Чэна. И, незаметно прикрыв дверь в палату, набрасывает капюшон на свою пепельную голову и усаживается на подоконник, свесив одну ногу. Ему не важно, о чем будет монолог Хэ Тяня, ему важно то, что будет, когда он уйдет. И Ли крепче сжимает в кармане флешку с очередными аудиозаписями для Чэна.

Спустя минут сорок в палату заходит медсестра и Ли видит, как Тянь встает со стула, приветливо склоняет голову и, коснувшись ее руки, благодарит за заботу о его брате.

— Как бы мне это сложно ни было, должен признать, что ты ему в свое время был ближе, чем я, Шэ Ли, — рукава своего кашемирового пальто деловито от невидимой пыли очищает – машинальное движение, неосознанное, - и нет в его лице больше тени ужаса или отчаяния, как нет и сожаления.

— Давно не виделись, Хэ Тянь. Ты сейчас ищешь оправдание для себя? Я был ближе, потому что так сложились обстоятельства! Но в ваших с ним конфликтах виноваты исключительно вы сами, — раздражённо шипит Шэ Ли и запястье Тяня сжимает до побелевших костяшек, пресекая это манерное устранение несуществующих пылинок. — Сейчас самое время засунуть свои обиды глубоко в задницу и приложить максимум усилий, чтобы он хотя бы вспомнил, кто ты такой.

— Сложились обстоятельства? Ты имеешь в виду тот день, когда Чэн завел себе белобрысую зверушку, спасая ее из приюта? — выражение лица Тяня в точности такое же, каким его знал Шэ Ли в школьные годы, он в своем привычном амплуа. — Думаешь, я не знаю?

Шэ Ли осторожно пальцы разжимает, выпуская его руку, и смотрит в упор в его серые глаза.

«Тянь… знает?»

Тянь знает. Но любит своего брата. Иначе, дела обстояли бы для Чэна немного иначе. Да и для Ли давно бы уже сложились четырьмя стенами из свежевскопанного грунта.

Тянь любит его своей особенной любовью, где-то глубоко внутри питая детские надежды, что это взаимно. Что однажды Чэн примет любые его взгляды, убеждения и похвалит его за его достижения. За те достижения, к которым он стремился вопреки своему старшему брату, вопреки его отцу и их общим надеждам в виде младшего наследника их семейного дела. Только сейчас он понимает, что Чэн может даже имя его не вспомнить, и от этого его ведет. Его от этого кроет.

— Что я вижу? В твоих глазах злость? Ц-ц-ц, какой же ты стал эмоциональный. Не переживай, — ухмыляясь, мурлычет Тянь и, протянув руку, ловко сигарету у Ли из-за уха вытягивает, как фокусник. — Если бы я хотел подпортить своему братцу жизнь, я бы обязательно поведал кому надо вашу трогательную историю. Но ему сейчас и так несладко. А ты ему и правда дорог.

— Вали, уебок — одними губами беззвучно произносит Шэ Ли, и Тянь с «пока-пока» и улыбкой удаляется с его последней сигаретой.

***

Ли на улицу выходит, и Ксу встречает его, нервно улыбается и призывно машет рукой. Рядом такси на старте, а в руках друга сумка с вещами Би. На улице почти стемнело и холодом лицо остужает приятно — глоток свежего воздуха, настоящая панацея после больницы.

— Ты едешь ко мне, это ближе в случае чего. Пока я буду у Чэна, за тобой Ксу присмотрит — констатирует Ли, придерживая Хуа Би за предплечье.

— Ну конечно, достойная замена Хэ Чэну нарисовалась? — и Би только лукаво улыбается и послушно в такси усаживается.

***

По потолку светом от фонарей мажет, и тишина оглушающая в комнате стоит. Давит на уши, и мысли хаотичные в голове заснуть мешают, ворочаются, мозг проедают, как черви. Сердце в грудной клетке вроде и ровно бьется, но ощутимее обычного. Ли на диване в гостиной поверх подушек лежит и тщетно пытается сном забыться уже не один час. Прислушивается. Там в его спальне Би вдруг шумно вздыхает и, кажется, тоже не спит.

— Би? — Ли к приоткрытой двери подходит тихонько и костяшками едва слышно по косяку стучит: тук-тук. Внутрь заглядывает: — Ты не спишь? Нужно что-то?

— Курить хочу. Поможешь встать?


	8. Chapter 8

Там, вдалеке, небо ярко-красным закатом полыхает, сквозь сумасшедшие формы облаков. С ярко-желтым, таким знакомым солнцем контрастирует так, что смотреть больно. Но смотреть хочется. Хочется впитывать эти краски, ощущать этот восторг, наполняющий легкие, наполняющий сердце и разгоняющий с кровью теплоту огромной горящей звезды. Хочется ощущать это странное, но приятное покалывание, где-то в районе висков расползающееся. И, когда глаза наконец-то привыкают, легче становится объять всю картинку полностью, чтобы ничего не забыть. Чтоб, если глаза прикрыть, отпечаталось яркой вспышкой под веками. И звук воды, большой открытой воды там, за горизонтом. И здесь — внизу, под рукой. Монотонный и убаюкивающий, чтобы заснуть крепко, снова провалиться на глубину. Но рано.

_Рано._

Ладони почему-то липкие и красным измазанные. Почти как предзакатное небо, только темнее на пару тонов, а где-то — и вовсе почти бурые. Кожу неприятно стягивает подсыхающая кровь. Чужая кровь на ладонях и предплечьях. Тяжесть в кисти привычная. Привычная, как, например, школьный рюкзак за плечами. И напряжение в сжатых на металле пальцах ощущается также привычно. Магазин пуст, а в запасе только один верный вариант остается. Теплота расползается по спине и облизывает языками огня одежду и волосы на загривке. В воздухе икры, ветром подхваченные, разлетаются, спешат к звездам. Или это и есть звезды? Небо погасло, уступая свою смену полыхающей ярким пламенем яхте и детскому крику, утопающему в слезах и кашле, утопающему в скрежете горящего металла, потрескивании древесины и шуме воды.

_— Хэ Тянь! Скорее, давай…_

Протянутая, измазанная кровью, рука застывает в ожидании цепких детских пальчиков.

_— Нет! Я не уйду!_

Хватает за тонкую детскую ручку и тянет на себя, перехватывая маленькое дрожащее тело поудобнее, чтобы осторожно за борт перелезть помочь.

_— Отпусти!_

_— Доплыви до берега. Выживи! Не жди меня…_

И в воду толкает. И такие родные, такие же серые глаза на несколько долгих секунд взглядом прикоснуться успевают. Взглядом, полным паники и отчаяния к взгляду холодному и непоколебимому.

Темная поверхность воды покорно принимает, заглатывая целиком с чернявой макушкой, следом круг спасательный летит.

_Доплыви…выживи…_

Новой порцией боли по вискам бьет, раздирает голову на части оглушительным взрывом.

Дневной свет слишком резкий, и боль в висках никак не унимается, пульсирует. Сквозь жаркий летний воздух пробивается какой-то приятный запах. Кажется, так пахнет солнце… Оно здесь, где-то рядом, светит желтыми глазами, сияет. И свои снова прикрыть хочется, чтобы дать боли утихнуть.

Сквозь боль все те же родные глаза из темноты выныривают, полные слез, и губы дрожащие, расползающиеся в безмолвном крике отчаяния.

_— Зачем ты закопал щенка? Отвечай! Ты обещал его спрятать!_

И ручки эти бледные и тонкие, сбитые коленки обхватывают протестующе, грязью измазанные. Слезы личико детское застилают блестящими ручейками, по щекам катятся и крупными каплями с подбородка срываются.

_— Я с самого детства забочусь о тебе. Ты тот, за кого мы с отцом переживаем больше всего._

Крепкие руки подхватывают и прижимают к себе трепетно, утешающе.

_— Но я больше тебе не верю…_

И лай собачий откуда-то издалека доносится. Золотистая ухоженная шерстка сияет.

Переливается от энергичных движений твердого собачьего тела, кажется, движимого хвостом, а не наоборот. И под пальцами мягкими ворсинками рассыпается, под пальцами язык вездесущий и нос холодный. Пес им в центр ладони утыкается, зубами за указательный палец аккуратно прикусывает, с любовью.

А напротив ухмылка любимая и глаза веселые и светлые, мудростью и рассудительностью наполненные, наблюдают. Такие знакомые глаза… но уплывают, растворяются, лишь голос остается. Бархатный низкий голос:

_— Все еще боишься, что я обижаю его?_

И ветром холодным сквозь куртку пронизывает насквозь. Под руками, крепко сжимающими торс, плотная кожаная ткань нагревается. Голова неподъемной кажется, а мир за забралом шлема темный, расплывается в сумасшедшей скорости миллионом ночных огней.

И губы теплые к губам прижимаются. Пальцы, в перчатки затянутые, в растрепанные волосы зарываются, к себе ближе притягивая. И мир в одно мгновение застывает, замолкает и глухим давлением по ушам бьет.

Там в глубине глаза такие же светлые, такие же, как те любимые, мудрые и рассудительные, сквозь кованный забор наблюдают. Только желтое солнце в них горит ярким пламенем, обрамленное густыми темными ресницами. Пальцы тонкие за металл держатся так крепко, что костяшки белеют. И дышит часто, будто сейчас вот-вот и криком разразится, будто душа нараспашку и вылетит в отчаянии, выпрыгнет из груди.

_— Спину ровно держи. Вот так. Ногу одну назад заведи. Готово? Теперь целься._

Звук выстрела оглушает окончательно и темнотой снова топит. Затягивает в бесконечное падение. И колени приземляются на грязный бетонный пол в точности возле искалеченного тела, покрытого множественными ссадинами и кровоподтеками. Волосы пепельного цвета вперемешку с кровью к виску прилипли, сбились в какое-то бесформенное месиво. Разорванная белая рубашка, багровыми пятнами перепачканная, кажется, вовсе никогда не была белой. Глаза, солнцем поцелованные, сквозь отек смотрят с застывшим вопросом: _«Где ты был? Почему ты не предусмотрел, Чэн?»_ _— Чэн?_

И руки снова липкие от крови, снова и снова… За лицо изувеченное хватаются и взгляд размытым становится от ужаса и не сдерживаемых слез злости и отчаяния.

Пальцы пепельные невесомые пряди, разметавшиеся по подушке, перебирают. Из окна свет утренний льется, падая на кровать со смятым за ночь бельем цвета антрацита. Его утонченное лицо, частично выплывающее из яркого света, как никогда умиротворенным кажется, и грудь мерно вздымается, крепким сном ведомая.

_— Чэн?_

Там темный силуэт возле окна против солнца стоит. Маленький и хрупкий, руки протягивает. Изящные черты, длинные темные волосы и такие родные серые глаза. Улыбается кристально белой улыбкой и манит к себе. И стоит только приблизиться, как обвивает тонкими ручками за шею, заставляя прилично наклониться, чтобы удобнее было, чтобы в ответ своими сильными руками за талию обнять невесомо, осторожно. Как если бы дорогую фарфоровую куклу, как фантом, который, кажется, вот-вот растворится в руках и не останется ничего.

Она по затылку гладит, голову к себе прижимая, и не ощутимо ее дыхание, не оседает на шее, не приподнимает нежностью прозрачные волоски на коже. И в голову подозрение закрадывается, но отстраняться не хочется, чтобы не упустить ничего. Чтобы подольше момент растянуть. Но она руки на плечи перекладывает и давит, отстраняясь.

_— Мама?_

И тоска в ее глазах новой болью виски прошибает, до жжения, до белизны. Она нежно улыбается, и Чэн внимательно смотрит на нее, брови изламывая в горестной дуге, будто ждет, что сейчас она скажет что-нибудь важное. Перед глазами одни ее губы остаются, слезами обрамленные, которые, разомкнувшись, одну только фразу произносят:

_— Рано, Чэн_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> глава писалась сквозь непроглядную головную боль, не обессудьте.  
> атмосфера: archive - fuck u

— И да, Фанг, клуб в твоем распоряжении еще где-то пару недель. Все возможные встречи отмени на ближайший месяц.

— Понял, Цю. Новости?

— Пока никаких. Очень надеюсь на то, что эта информация изменится в ближайшее время.

— Держи меня в курсе. Я тут один не разрулю.

— Разрулишь. Лу тебе поможет. На связи.

Би думает, что ему бы сейчас в клубе красоток за изящные задницы лапать, или с Чэном делить одну на двоих в его кабинете прямо на столе, культурно обдолбавшись. Думает, что ему сейчас бы напиться и к морю, чтоб мозги холодным осенним ветром и брызгами отхлестало.

Думает, что Ли спал с Чэном тогда. Представляет, как Чэн его вылизывал, как, возможно, трахал на этом самом столе, за которым Би сейчас сидит.

Думает: сука.

Думает: к черту все это.

Двумя пальцами переносицу сдавливает — не привык он к такому длительному больничному. Он впервые не видит Чэна столько времени. Сейчас только во сне. Он снился ему практически все эти долгие десять дней, разговаривал с ним во сне и обещал, что _скоро_. И Би ждет, как преданный пес, как лучший друг, как тот, с кем все неизменно пополам: и сигарета, и девица, и постель. Байк жалко, он входил в этот список. А в списке теперь прибавилось. В списке теперь еще и особые впечатления. И он не знает, как вести себя с Чэном, когда тот вернется в свое тело и откроет свои серые глаза. 

В голову периодически закрадывается странная мысль: вот бы Чэн его не вспомнил. Хотя бы поначалу, чтобы, как только восстановится, уехать и оставить все это. Потому что Би не знает, что ему делать с собой и с Чэном, как ему _перестать_ , как отвязаться от своих мыслей.

«Ты обязательно вспомнишь меня, чертов высокомерный хрен», — все же думает он с надеждой.

Мобильный скользит в карман спортивных штанов. Сигарета медленно тлеет, зажатая в губах. Красным огоньком в темноте алеет, и дым тонкой струйкой, вырываясь из уголка губ, томно расползается по кухне. По привычке хочется рукой небрежно, по-мальчишески, волосы на затылке взъерошить, сделав еще пару тяг, затушить и сладостно потянуться до хруста, размять мышцы. Или дома спуститься в подвал и выплеснуть все накопившееся дерьмо в новехонькую боксерскую грушу, которую только пару недель назад подвесил. Подвесил, но так и не успел намять ей бока.

Его травма на удивление не критическая, кости не раздроблены, осколков нет — не велика потеря, сиди и жди, пока срастется, пока восстановится и приобретет прежнюю форму. Одно хорошо. На Би всегда все заживает, как на собаке, срастается ничем не хуже. Он всего-то пролетел по мокрой трассе несколько десятков метров, пока не столкнулся с отбойником левой частью тела. И, вероятнее всего, родился в рубашке, потому что его будто кто-то притормозил в конце, перед ударом - просто удачно сгруппировался, просто алкоголя в крови было меньше, просто падал не один раз и ломался тоже. А Чэн... Би видел, как он летел вслед за мотоциклом и как его голова соприкоснулась с отбойником в нескольких метрах от него. И звук этот он не забудет никогда. И то, как похолодело тогда внутри. Как, не замечая ничего в адреналиновой агонии, поломанной рукой стянул с себя стертый шлем. Как на ватных ногах подошел к Чэну и, схватившись за ворот его куртки, монотонно повторял не своим, непривычно высоким, срывающимся голосом:

_\- Чэн?! Чэн! Открой глаза! Открой свои блядские глаза!_

Би из лежащей на столе пачки вторую сигарету выбивает, хмурится, чиркая зажигалкой. На мгновение освещает темную кухню теплым светом и неглубокую затяжку делает. Ребра отдают болью прямиком в грудную клетку, но он только глаза прикрывает и выпускает дым сквозь зубы и нос.

На нем толстовка черная, расстегнута, на плечи широкие накинута. Она ему нравится, она пахнет чем-то приятным, таким знакомым... Шэ Ли любитель домашнего тряпья на несколько размеров больше него самого - давняя привычка пялить на себя вещи Чэна и Би, когда еще совсем зеленым пацаном был, наглым и заносчивым.

Би ухмыляется сам себе, зарываясь носом в ворот кофты.

Татуированный дружок Ли — кажется, его Ксу зовут — мельтешит ежедневно перед глазами, когда Ли не дома, еду приносит и спрашивает, нужно ли что-то. Иногда рубится с ним в Play Station, и Би замечает, как тот с интересом рассматривает его, отвлекаясь и скользя взглядом от аристократичного лица к подкаченному торсу. Видит, как в глазах его сверкает восторг, смешанный с восхищением. И как краской заливается, когда Би к нему резко голову поворачивает, ловит его с поличным и, растягивая губы в довольной улыбке, хитро спрашивает:

_— Хочешь меня?_

И Ксу окончательно смущается, тут же начинает оправдываться, что это издержки профессии, и что его татуировка — а смотрит он, конечно же, исключительно на нее, угу - выполнена при помощи крайне необычной техники. Би удивленно брови приподнимает, просит поподробнее рассказать о необычной технике, придвигаясь поближе. Еле сдерживается, чтобы в открытую не заржать, чтобы не выдать себя, и чтобы в груди больно не было. И пока Ксу наивно рассуждает и сеет доводами, деловито и откровенно лапая его плечо и часть груди своей забитой чернилами рукой, Би слушает и думает: лучше тебе, мальчик, не знать, вследствие чего и при помощи какой необычной техники была сделана эта татуировка.

На улице темно и давно за полночь. Ксу только недавно ушел, и Би осторожно выдыхает, надувая щеки. Возможность посидеть в тишине и привести мысли в порядок выпадает крайне редко с такой компанией. Звон в ушах стоит, как после гребаной перестрелки. Ли на фоне Ксу просто-таки контрастирует тишиной, из него лишнего не вытянешь. Он если хочет — сам говорит. Даже если это длинный монолог – он завораживает. Его хочется слушать и не перебивать. И после того, как замолкает, хочется рассказать ему все, вывернуть душу со словами: «Забирай! Она твоя!»

Но в последние дни Ли особенно молчалив. Он почти не спит, у Чэна просиживает большую часть времени, при этом успевает в салоне появляться. Би чутко спит и просыпается сразу, когда он почти под утро приходит. В предрассветной темноте заходит в спальню, трет лицо руками и по привычке валится в одежде прямиком на свою кровать, забыв, что уступил ее Би. И тот, морщась от боли, аккуратно двигается вбок, чтобы не разбудить, смотрит на него долго, каждую черту изучая — его нахмуренное во сне лицо таким взрослым выглядит и таким уязвимым. Еще несколько суток в таком режиме, и кажется, вот-вот с катушек слетит, вот-вот проявится его настоящая сущность. Та самая, заносчивая и наглая.

Но, несмотря на это, он все тот же породистый щенок, безупречный экземпляр.

К моменту, как вторая сигарета догорает в его руке, в замке торопливо проворачивается ключ, и Би прикрывает глаза от яркого света, вдруг осветившего прихожую. Там Ли с широко раскрытыми глазами стоит, застыв на месте, так и не прикрыв за собой дверь, и смотрит прямо вглубь темноты, где сидит Би. Тени под его глазами заметно светлее и лицо больше не такое угрюмое. Из его рта тяжелое дыхание вырывается так, будто бежал долго, чтобы сказать что-то важное.

— Открыл! Он открыл глаза, Би!

И губы вдруг в самой счастливой улыбке расплываются, и он хохочет на всю квартиру, заливаясь таким искренним, таким ярким смехом с примесью истерики и усталости. Голову назад закидывает, хватается руками за живот и с размаху к дверному проему спиной прижимается, теряя равновесие.

Би, внимательно смотрит некоторое время, пытаясь понять, стоит ли его трогать сейчас. С трудом со стула поднимается, медленно выходит из темноты и, уверенно руку протянув, прижимает его светлую голову к себе, пальцами в волосы зарывается и ждет, ждет.

Чувствует, как Ли бьет остаточный спазм от хохота, но он больше ни звука не издает, только лбом в плечо Би упирается и наконец протяжно выдыхает.

— Если я сейчас не лягу спать, завтра я закончусь навсегда, — констатирует, отстраняясь мягко и рукой сжимая здоровое плечо Хуа Би. В глаза смотрит долго, затуманено и моргает, как в замедленной съемке. Он пахнет, как толстовка на плечах Би: холодной улицей, сигаретами и антисептиком.

Би к его уху наклоняется и, едва губами длинных пепельных прядей на висках касаясь, спокойным, ровным тоном четко слова произносит:

— Мне, конечно, безумно нравится то, как вы двое за мной ухаживаете, но завтра я еду к Чэну, Ли. Вместе с тобой.

— Цао снова уложит тебя на койку, — выворачивается, свое плечо к уху прижимает — щекотно — и направляется прямиком в спальню, раздеваясь на ходу. Так непринужденно, будто это уже в порядке вещей - спать с Би в одной кровати.

— Тогда мне придется уложить Цао, — улыбается Би и думает, что — черт возьми — сейчас бы он уложил Ли, в отместку Чэну. И правой рукой в воздухе машет, будто мух, отгоняя внезапно возникшие мысли. Устало глаза трет и, заперев дверь, идет вслед за Ли.


	10. Chapter 10

Проблемы бывают у всех.

Проблемы бывают у всех, даже у самых идеальных людей, вроде Хэ Чэна.

В данном случае у него есть одна, гигантских размеров проблема с назойливо подвисшим в воздухе вопросом. С неизвестным результатом.

Почти пять долгих, казалось, абсолютно нескончаемых, недель назад он открыл глаза, и все, что он смог — это невидящим взглядом просто смотреть в одну точку. Засыпать и просыпаться таким снова и снова. 

Он все еще не _здесь_.

Смотрит, но не видит.

Это будто рефлекс тела, которое медленно, но все-таки оживает, подпитывается какими-то слабыми импульсами, едва-едва ощутимыми, но достаточными, чтобы дать понять: Чэн там борется, Чэн там сражается. Он там совершенно один, плавает в этом черном молоке и пытается выбраться.

Доктор Цао говорит, что люди в таком состоянии могут остаться навсегда. И Чэн не исключение. Натуральный живой овощ, растение. Хоть в вазон его пхай и на подоконник под солнышко. Смотри, поливать только не забывай.

Доктор Цао говорит, что в крайне редких случаях восстановление проходит без сбоев, без особых осложнений. И Чэну продолжают регулярно воспроизводить аудиозаписи с голосами всех, кто ему максимально близок — в этом принимает участие даже Шань. И каждый надеется, что когда он откроет глаза осознанно, очнувшись ото сна - он _узнает_.

Ли вообще не высекает, в какой момент мир так нагнул его, с размаху припечатав ладонью меж лопаток и поддав коленом в самое солнышко. Это случилось, когда он родился? Всему виной неблагоприятное положение звезд? Или когда посмотрел в глаза этому высокомерному обмудку в черном пальто сквозь узорчатую ковку забора в тот злосчастный день? Господин Хэ-мать-его-Чэн и его "правая рука" Хуа Би, известный в приближенных кругах исключительно, как А Цю, сделали из него то, что сделали. И нужно просто принять, просто смириться, проглотить, как невкусное лекарство. Потому что все же лекарство, хоть и с побочками. Он должен им за эту вывернутую наизнанку жизнь, которая могла бы вовсе закончиться для него в тринадцать лет в тех чудовищных заплесневелых стенах.

А Би — хитрый засранец, — думает Ли, — ему только на руку было согласиться на заботу и внимание, согласиться на то, чтобы жить у него и переваривать это дерьмо не в одиночку, переваривать вместе и с пониманием. Молча. Потому что Ли знает — у него под веками Чэн картинкой отражается, той самой, где мотоцикл вдребезги и срывающиеся просьбы открыть глаза.

Его имя слетает с его губ во сне, ночную тишину нарушая едва-едва слышно. Но Ли слышит.

Возможно, когда Чэн очнется и скажет ему, улыбнувшись так, как может улыбаться только Хуа Би:

"Все равно же охуенно покатались, забей!", — его отпустит. Но подобное никогда не забывается.

— Чэн…

И Ли прошибает. Целой волной необъяснимой ярости захлестывает. Он на кровати сидит, локтями в колени упираясь и переплетая длинные пальцы, смотрит на спящего по правую руку от себя Би и думает: это что, ревность?

Приехали. Конечная.

Сильная, как из камня высеченная грудь незаметно вздымается, скованная гипсом, и почти не слышно его дыхание. Ли медленно скользит взглядом по лицу, по белым ресницам и острому подбородку, по груди и рукам, одна из которых в локте согнута и гипсом на животе зафиксирована. Любая встречная девчонка, глядя на Хуа Би, всегда с радостью и энтузиазмом готова была отсосать ему прямо на месте.

«Ебучий боже, я не девчонка», — думает Ли.

И его рот расплывается в сумасшедшей улыбке, а в голове голос говорит: у тебя там барахлит, Ли, может, всё-таки обратиться к специалисту? В больнице, где лежит Чэн, лучшие специалисты. Но рука, каким-то ненормальным порывом ведомая, к лицу напротив тянется и невесомо по скулам проходится, задерживаясь большим пальцем на нижней губе Хуа Би. У него губы красивые.

Интересно, сколько раз Чэн эти губы вылизывал? 

Твою мать.

— Что ты делаешь? — правая рука, до этого спокойно лежавшая на кровати, вдруг резко перехватывает его запястье - хватка железная. И глаза эти светлые без тени сна смотрят спокойно, без удивления или осуждения.

Вопрос, ответ на который вовсе не нужен. Но Шэ Ли непринужденно подбородком ведет, шею разминая, и отвечает:

— Интересуюсь.

— Интересуешься, — серьёзно повторяет Би и понимающе кивает головой. Будто все ему понятно было еще до того, как он свой вопрос задал. Би руку Шэ Ли отпускает и усаживается на кровати, неотрывно глядя, хладнокровно. Давай, мол, действуй, раз интересно. И от этого взгляда волоски на загривке приподнимаются.

Шэ Ли бесится.

Думает: к черту тебя, Би!

Вперед резко подается, замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от губ напротив, так, будто сомневается в правильности своих действий. В светлые холодные глаза смотрит и понимает, что не прочитать в них ничего. Они все так же спокойно наблюдают, будто Би самому интересно. А ему интересно, потому что он в один момент грубо хватает Ли за волосы, сокращая, наконец, те жалкие сантиметры, и целует его развязно и грубо, глубоко проникая языком в его рот. Медленно внутри скользит, изучающе, будто нарочно не торопится. Шэ Ли ощущает крепкий захват у себя на затылке — не вырваться. Не вырваться, пока Би не захочет. Их губы пружинят, два горячих дыхания сталкиваются. И когда Би наконец отрывается от него, напоследок размашисто лизнув языком от подбородка до верхней губы, отводит его голову, заставляет отстраниться и разжимает кулак.

Смотрит на него пьяными глазами некоторое время и говорит вычищенным от эмоций голосом:

— Не поверишь, мне тоже было интересно.

Всю дорогу до больницы они едут молча. Сегодня Би прощается с гипсом (вот ведь правда, как на собаке), и Ли уверен, что вечером он точно свалит домой. Потому что у Би, кажется, тоже крыша протекает, и всему виной вовсе не ливень, застилающий лобовое плотной вуалью.

***

За окнами палаты темно совсем. Шэ Ли у окна стоит, скрестив руки на груди, его профиль изпод длинной пепельной челки мягко подсвечивает ночник, а глаза особенно яркими кажутся, горят в темноте и в одну точку глядят. Он практически выпал из реальности, кажется, будто целая вечность прошла, а сам он в изящную скульптуру превратился.

Би ушел совсем недавно. Несколько часов он молча сидел рядом с Ли и смотрел на Чэна, переваривая в голове ту кашу, которая произошла с утра. У него кожа обветрена (и когда только успела?), если за руку взять и большим пальцем провести по тыльной стороне ладони. Она шершавая, и Ли уверен — точно щиплет немного. Под его рукой телефон вибрацией разрывается, и Би выходит, чтобы принять звонок. Долгое время отсутствует, а затем заглядывает в палату и одними губами говорит:

— Это Фанг, я поехал.

И Ли уверен, что после он точно свалит домой.

В грудной клетке снова это назойливое чувство, раздирает изнутри каким-то странным осознанием: что-то должно произойти, что-то должно сдвинуться с мертвой точки. И мир вокруг либо схлопнется, растворится лопнувшим мыльным пузырем, либо неожиданно расцветет сочной спелой листвой прямо посреди осени, которая в последние дни особенно с ума сходит, срываясь ледяным порывистым ветром и ливнями.

Ничего не закончилось, ничего не прекратилось. Это только начало. Впереди путь тяжелее, чем был до этого. Теперь нужно совладать с мыслями о том, что жизнь снова связана с этими двумя. Именно в это ему хочется верить больше всего — _с двумя_. Чтобы никто больше не выпал из этого трио, потому что теперь подобное кажется ему неправильным. Теперь он сам хочет обратно, как кот, который нагулялся и деловито пришел на порог, мол, открывайте, хозяева, я вернулся. Где моя еда? Где мои ласки?

Ли голову поворачивает и долго смотрит на спокойное лицо Чэна с глубокими тенями на щеках. За это недолгое время он вдруг понял, что спокойная монотонная рутина - это не для него. Ему адреналина хочется, ему хочется риска. И, черт возьми, бесконечно трахаться с Чэном на кухне, как тогда.

Ли из омута размышлений вылетает, как через лобовое от удара, когда на его глазах Чэн вдруг просыпается.

— Шэ… Ли? Что случилось? - неразличимо, практически беззвучно шепчет.

И мир все-таки схлопывается с оглушительным грохотом сердцебиения, прорастая сочной зеленой листвой где-то внутри грудной клетки. Он за секунду у койки оказывается и пытаясь не выплюнуть яростно выпрыгивающее куда-то в самую глотку сердце, мягко забирается на белоснежное тонкое одеяло, седлая Чэна, и руками его лицо обхватывает, вглядывается ошалелыми глазами, будто это не Чэн, будто ему все это сейчас показалось. Он не спит нормально уже давно, у него крыша едет. Он должен убедиться, что это не слетающие шестеренки в его больной голове, что Чэн _здесь_. А он и правда здесь, смотрит осознанно, немного напугано, и так странно видеть его таким. Это совершенно другая эмоция, которая, возможно, была далеко в его детстве.

Невинная, непонимающая эмоция.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: My Personal Murderer - Angel in Coma

Утренний воздух отдает каким-то ненормальным холодом, смешанным с сыростью густого тумана. Он обволакивает, убаюкивает, и хочется остаться в этой молочной серости, чтобы перекрыло собой все странные мысли в голове, чтобы успокоилось и не металось там внутри, не колотило по ушам сердце, громко качающее кровь по венам. Белокурые волосы мягко закручиваются от влажного воздуха, выбиваются из-под черноты капюшона, лезут в глаза. Зажигалка чиркает несколько раз вхолостую — пальцы онемели. И сигарета — третья по счету — нервно дергается в губах.

— Сука… — и сквозь сноп искр наконец лижет бумагу теплым голубоватым огоньком, подсвечивая желтые глаза с густыми темными ресницами. Тонкая струйка дыма из-за плотности тумана растворяется почти у самых губ, зависает чуть дольше обычного, прежде чем смешаться с ним. Приторный запах сигаретного дыма разряжает пахнущий озоном воздух.

«Я сегодня дома, Ли, спасибо за все».

Ли это смс рассматривает, перечитывает по несколько раз. Ставит телефон на блок, крутит в замерзших пальцах и снова смотрит в экран, будто тот оживет еще каким-то сообщением, дополнением к той информации, что выплюнул ему экран, когда Ли ночью вернулся домой. Он почти привык к тому, что из-за Би его кровать казалась нереально тесной, привык к тому, что если и спать, то аккуратно, чтобы не задеть его, не побеспокоить, привык к тому, что Би дома, и пустота не накроет его с головой, как раньше. А теперь накрывает. И пустотой, и осознанием. Сразу, заглатывает целиком, и сна ему вкусить так и не удается этой ночью. Снова. Только тягучая полудрема и головная боль. Снова. И еще что-то кроме нее в голове шевелится до сих пор… картинкой с поцелуем выплывает отчетливо, если глаза прикрыть вот так, стоя под мягко опадающей на челку, щеки и губы влагой тумана.

_— Мне тоже было интересно._

— Сука… - пепел падает на влажный экран и сразу же прилипает. Ли размазывает его большим пальцем и делает последнюю затяжку, коротко губы облизав.

«Чэн проснулся. Жду тебя утром»

Так и не дождавшись сна, Ли заставляет себя набрать эти несколько строк и отправить Би посреди ночи. И почему так бесится? Почему это так ковыряет его изнутри? Похлеще скальпеля по коже без анестезии. Режет до самого утра и первой серости за окном. Режет, когда заторможено принимает душ и пьет кофе, стоя у окна. Режет, когда черный «Кубик» приезжает за Ли с Фангом за рулем и Би на пассажирском. Ли старается не смотреть на Хуа Би, не пересекаться с ним взглядом в зеркале, но чувствует, что Би смотрит периодически, пытается перехватить его глаза. И только когда к больнице подъезжают, Би выходит первым, тут же закуривая, заднюю дверь открывает со словами:

— Приехали. Конечная.

И Ли думает: вот уж и правда — _конечная_. Давно уже _приехали_ , Би.

С Фангом перекидываются парой слов о намеченной на вечер встрече, и Би, кинув напоследок, что идет к Цао, скрывается за стеклянными дверями больницы. Ли провожает взглядом его точеную фигуру и фыркает, раздраженно капюшон натягивает чуть ли не на глаза и по карманам хлопает в поисках пачки. Забыл? Фанг с каким-то угрюмым пониманием кивает Шэ Ли, молча кидает ему свою (тонкие? вишневые? Фанг, серьезно?) и отгораживается от серого холодного мира в салоне гелика, глушит мотор и прикидывается спящим. Как верный пес ждет Би.

Глаза у Тяня невозможно округляются. Его мелко трясет, когда он хватает руки Чэна и громко шепчет ему в лицо, как человек, который напрочь отказывается верить в увиденное собственными глазами, услышанное собственными ушами. Шаню приходится насильно оттаскивать его от кровати Чэна, чтобы тот не сломал ему кисти, так крепко вцепившись в них, и вывести его из палаты. А Чэн, уронив руки на белоснежную ткань одеяла, провожает его глазами человека, отчаянно силящегося что-то понять, со сведенными у переносицы темными бровями. Только моргает несколько раз и переводит взгляд на Шэ Ли с застывшим в нем немом вопросе.

И Ли тяжело сглатывает. Отчего-то хочется пить. Слюна во рту вязкая с привкусом этих сладких сигарет Фанга, скуренных одна за другой в морозном утреннем свете. Хочется, чтобы его вот так тоже кто-нибудь вывел из палаты, потому что внутри что-то дергает, мечется и подходит к горлу все ближе и ближе. Он лучше Тяня контролирует эмоции.

Лучше же, да?

Тянь никогда не отличался поведением, подобным тому, что сейчас видел Шэ Ли. Тянь всегда собран, всегда рассудителен и даже в самой нерешаемой ситуации способен оставаться хладнокровным. Потому что таким воспитал его Чэн. Но сейчас Ли его отлично понимает. На его месте мог быть он сам. И он пытается представить, как бы повел себя. Сжимал бы, как Тянь, его руки и глупо хватал ртом воздух? Или, может быть, врезал бы Чэну пощечину наотмашь со словами: "Ну, что, так лучше припоминается?" Но сейчас хочется, чтобы врезали ему — до красной юшки изо рта, чтобы наорали - до отрезвляющего звона в ушах, чтобы встряхнули хорошенько, возвращая его к тем истокам, когда он еще не потерял себя.

— Твой родной брат Тянь. Вы подружитесь, — невесело усмехается он и монотонно поглаживает пальцем гладкую поверхность складного ножа в кармане.

Через некоторое время становится кристально ясно, что до веселья или хотя бы одного облегчённого вздоха очень далеко, как до Марса, когда возвращается Би. Когда Би задерживается в коридоре на пару минут с Тянем и Мо, а затем неспешно в палату заходит. И идет к койке Чэна так, будто по минному полю ступает. Увидев тот же растерянный взгляд на себе, несколько секунд стоит рядом, сунув руки в карманы своих идеально выглаженных серых брюк со стрелками, опустив голову и кивнув куда-то под ноги, разворачивается на каблуках и выходит из палаты.

Шэ Ли подходит ближе к Чэну и, глядя на с грохотом закрывшуюся за Би дверь, протягивает руку, ту, что кольцами на среднем и безымянном украшена, машинально скользит пальцами по отросшим темным прядям.

У Чэна щеки впали и темные круги под глазами. Он разговаривает одними губами, односложно, почти без звука — видно, что очень старается, напрягается. Чаще смотрит вопросительно или просто спокойно в одну точку вглядывается, будто витает где-то. Он так не похож на себя прежнего, что у Ли от этого осознания ледяной холод от загривка к пояснице разливается. Будто у Чэна вдруг обнаружился тщательно скрываемый до этого момента брат-близнец. Мягкий и всему удивленный, наивный и послушно кушающий овсянку с клубникой с ложки, протянутой симпатичной медсестрой.

— Ли? — беззвучно спрашивает Чэн.

А Ли не знает, как проглотить тот ком в горле, чтобы ответить, и руку медленно от головы Чэна отводит, в карман прячет. Всматривается ему в глаза и вымучено нервно улыбается, мол, _все будет хорошо, Чэн, ты обязательно вспомнишь_.

— Сука… — очередная приторная сигарета не помогает, а только ком в горле делает больше в несколько раз. Черный тонированный «Гелик» испарился с парковки прибольничной территории почти сразу, как Би вылетел из палаты. Туман и не думает рассеиваться, он будто гуще стал и плотнее. Вокруг так тихо, что легкие невольно сжимаются, чтобы не дышать громко, чтобы подстроиться под эту тишину.

***

Ли заходит домой, заторможено снимает куртку и небрежно на вешак цепляет. Стоит какое-то время на одном месте, абсолютно неподвижно, будто время вдруг замерло. К звенящей пустоте прислушивается. И здесь эта вязкая тишина по ушам бьет.

Блядь.

Он медленно в гостиную идет, на ходу задумчиво ведет ладонью по груди, выше, выше к ключице. Трет затекшую шею, пальцами ворот футболки цепляет и одним резким движением стягивает с себя, небрежно отбрасывая куда-то в сторону. Падает на пол, упираясь ладонями, и отжиматься начинает, резко, уверенно. Раз, два, три… Мышцы на руках будто из камня высечены, в тандеме с венами выступающими играют, по-змеиному скользят под кожей на спине. После того, как в голове мелькает число девяносто, он делает последний подход из десяти и перекатывается обессиленно на спину. Пот градом стекает с его тяжело вздымающейся груди.

Не помогает.

Отдышавшись, он поднимается легко и грациозно, на секунду упираясь кончиками пальцев в пол. В кухню проходит, достает из холодильника бутылку с водой, с хрустом срывая пломбу, свинчивает крышку. Задержав дыхание, выливает содержимое себе на голову. Вода ледяная, скользит по лицу и волосам, скользит по жилистому телу, по смуглому подтянутому животу и соприкасается с поясом, растекаясь мокрыми пятнами по джинсам. Ли шумно выдыхает, расслабляя наконец грудную клетку — на улице холодно, в квартире почему-то тоже, и ледяная вода сейчас будто электричеством прошибает — катализатор азарта. Чувства на пределе. Разогнанная кровь стучит в висках. Усталость отходит на второй план, будто напуганная мышь, скрывается на задворках сознания.

Ли заводит мокрые волосы назад и ловит свое отражение на зеркальной рабочей стенке кухни. Он стоит, упершись руками в столешницу, и воспоминаниями кроет, болезненным спазмом внизу живота закручивается. Облизывает губы и, голову наклонив, скашивает из-за своего плеча в отражении слегка покрасневшие глаза на стол.

В голове одна мысль громко фоном шумит: _это ненормально, это ненормально, это ненормально._

Но правая рука уже к ремню тянется, пряжку отщелкивает, ширинкой приятно вжикает и забирается под ткань белья, обхватывая под натиском мыслей надёжно образовавшийся стояк.

«Снять напряжение, нужно лишь снять это блядское напряжение», — думает Ли и, измученно выламывая брови и сладостно закусив губу, прикрывает глаза.

Он всего лишь кусок этого чертового мира, в котором ему довелось оказаться, и нужно просто снять напряжение. Не машина он, в конце концов, хотя последнее время ему кажется, что скоро все его чувства и потребности сотрутся в пыль, оставив только рефлексы, чтобы продолжать существовать.

Мозг хаотично шарит по закоулкам сознания, выискивая необходимую картинку, пока рука совершает старые, как мир, движения. Под плотно прикрытыми веками хаотичной раскадровкой пальцы Чэна, которые губ касаются, размыкают их не требовательно, но с просьбой. Его участливый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век, от которого можно кончить сразу. Ли хочет именно этот пьяный, жадный, полный желания взгляд, а не озадаченный и непонимающий. Как хочет его горячий рот и язык, который неспешно, изучающе проникает в такой же, не менее требовательный рот.

_Неспешно._

_Изучающе._

_С интересом…_

Язык, который напоследок размашисто от подбородка до верхней губы проходится, и светлые глаза напротив, затуманенные каким-то отголоском желания.

И Шэ Ли наконец-то глушит своим собственным громким и протяжным стоном, глушит сумасшедшим оргазмом, сгибает пополам, заставляя чуть ли не расшибить себе лоб о край столешницы. Он рвано скользит рукой по члену продолжая, продлевая удовольствие, и не слышит. Не слышит, как входная дверь мягко открывается. Не слышит, как высокая фигура в темном пальто бесшумно ступает к кухонному дверному проему. Не слышит, как хмыкает и руки на груди скрещивает, крепким сильным плечом к косяку прислоняясь. И стоит там бесконечное количество времени, глазами впитывая картину напротив.

— Знаешь, а мне понравилось, — наконец-то говорит Би, нарушая своим мягким и вкрадчивым голосом сковавшее Ли удовольствие.

Ли вздрагивает и так и замирает с членом в руке — вот же долбаная нелепость. Другой глаза трет, будто пелену наслаждения смахивает, и его уставший воспаленный мозг только и может, что сформулировать один единственный, совершенно неуместный в данной ситуации, вопрос:

— А как же встреча?

— Нахуй встречу, я к тебе, — улыбается Би, и, кажется, он чертовски пьян. От него несет чемто сладким, похожим на те пошлые сигареты Фанга, смешанным с чьим-то — но точно не его — парфюмом.


	12. Chapter 12

Змей, пожирающий сам себя, в самом что ни на есть откровенном шоке оттого, что жадно заглотнул слишком много. Ну, черт возьми, не с такой же скоростью схожие между собой события должны возвращаются на исходную? Снова кухня, утонувшая в сумрачных оттенках, снова эти серые выглаженные брюки и черная рубашка. Лицо только другое. Не высокомерное. Волосы — светлые. _Более жёсткие, если в них ладонь плавно завести, зажимая волоски на затылке между фалангами среднего и указательного пальца, и слегка потянуть._ Контраст ощущений. _У Чэна волосы, как вода, мягкие и прохладные, шелково рассыпаются темными прядями, если не уложены гелем назад, открывая высокий лоб._

Мокрые джинсы неприятно липнут к бедрам, ощутимо тянут пояс, а подсыхающие волосы от влаги мягко завиваются, стремятся кончиками вверх. Би ближе подходит, рукой заводит непослушную челку Шэ Ли назад, изучает его правильный упрямый лоб, опускает взгляд, а потом медленно поднимает к губам, снизу вверх, плавно — к его глазам. И взгляд этот, хоть и пьяный, но холодом веет. Холод снаружи и внутри. И даже здесь. Даже в этих светлых, таких знакомых и обычно по-доброму теплых глазах — стылый лёд.

«Что случилось, Би? Зачем ты так надрался?»

Би кладет свою большую ладонь ему на горло, мягко сжимает пальцами и смотрит пронзительно, будто силится найти для себя ответ в глазах напротив. Но Ли только ошарашено смотрит, хаотично бегая взглядом по его лицу. Ему кажется, что Би сейчас возьмёт и приложит ему хорошенько лбом. Одним четким, конкретным ударом вниз, клевком в область переносицы. И всё. Потому что в случае с Би — это нокаут. Но Би не двигается, он будто оцепенел. Проходит не больше минуты, которая кажется Ли вечностью, и Би оживает, размыкает свои обветренные губы, которые тут же неприятно кривятся в ироничном оскале.

— Почему он вспомнил _тебя_ , Шэ Ли? — сладковатым перегаром выдыхая, хрипло произносит Би, будто в пустоту обращаясь.

Ли смотрит и думает, что недавняя дрочка неплохо подзарядила его для того, чтобы рискнуть и пару раз коленом приложить Би в самое солнышко. Так, как он учил. Но, к сожалению, Би не тот человек, который плохо соображает в подобном виде. Да и рука на его горле знает все необходимые точки.

Он уставший. Заебаный, как и Шэ Ли. Потому что назойливые мысли долбят его голову, как китайская пытка каплей. Монотонно, капля за каплей, пробивают черепную коробку, пока вокруг все тянется, как эта чертова ситуация. Невыносимо, и кажется, что это никогда не закончится. Сейчас Би пришел к нему, потому что ему нужна встряска, которая наконец запустит какой-то механизм внутри него. И Ли не знает, во что именно это выльется. То, что сейчас в глазах Хуа Би - обычно видели те, кто вряд ли обрадуются хотя бы случайному упоминанию его имени.

— Не знаю, придурок! Наверное, потому, что ты поломанный отлеживался, пока я нянчился с вами обоими, — выплевывает Ли ему в лицо.

И пальцы Би сильнее сжимаются на его шее.

Ли думает: Хэ Чэн сломал их обоих.

— Ты за этим сюда пришел? — шипит он, постукивая указательным пальцем по его запястью, а затем одной рукой перехватывает, пытаясь ослабить неконтролируемую хватку, другой — упирается ему в грудь, отталкивая.

— Да, — произносит Би очень тихо, практически шепотом и, не раздумывая, с силой вмазывается губами в рот Ли, продолжая сильнее сжимать его шею.

Сминает его губы своими, проскальзывает языком в рот Шэ Ли и шумно дышит, с сердцем, выпрыгивающим из грудной клетки, которая гулко вибрирует под протестующей рукой.

— Би, нет... — хрипло выдыхает Ли ему в рот и, наконец отцепив его руку, с силой толкает в грудь. — Отвали!

Би широко раскрытыми глазами удивлённо смотрит, пытаясь отдышаться, выровнять дыхание. И в лице меняется за секунду. На вид трезвеет окончательно, успокаивается. А затем, будто маску наваждения снимает, проведя рукой по лицу, разворачивается, на ходу цепляет пальцами пальто, накинутое на стул, и уходит.

— Что в твоей башке творится?! — орет ему вслед Ли и трет шею.

Синяки точно останутся.

И в очередной раз думает: да к черту тебя, Би.

— Эй, _А Цю_!

Он хватает Би за плечо у самой двери и разворачивает к себе, лацканы его пальто в пальцах сминает и толкает вглубь квартиры, пытаясь настойчиво рвущиеся в голову мысли прогнать. Толкает в спальню, туда, где они мирно спали друг возле друга, заботливо выдерживая расстояние.

Толкает и снова не понимает, что он делает. А Би не сопротивляется, он только смотрит своими холодными глазами, и в них творится чертов ад. Тихими шагами назад отступает и касается рукой предплечья Шэ Ли. Губу закусив, ведёт снизу плавно до локтя и выше. Будто поддерживает инициативу, будто снова интересно ему. Холод его рук контрастом бьет, но Ли кажется, что эти прикосновения сейчас просто спалят ему кожу. Или это его собственное тело так горит? Даже джинсы и волосы ощутимо подсохли.

В общем, все плохо.

***

Туман за окном рассеялся, и воздух кажется кристально чистым без этой промозглости и молочной вязкости. В спальне звенящая тишина, которая изредка впускает в себя звуки потрескивающего табака, выдыхаемого никотина и стук сигареты о пепельницу.

Они сидят на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, и оба курят. Молча.

_У Чэна волосы, как вода, мягкие и прохладные, шелково рассыпаются темными прядями...а эти, светлые, более жёсткие, если в них ладонь плавно завести, зажимая волоски на затылке между фалангами среднего и указательного пыльца, и слегка потянуть..._

И мысли, как китайская пытка каплей, одна за другой — кап-кап — колоколом по темечку, под самую корку. Не о том, что в один момент Би понял, что никуда не уйдет, а Ли — что, если даст ему уйти, пожалеет. Не о том, что они всего каких-то пару часов назад отдрачивали друг другу на этой самой кровати. Не о том, что выдыхали друг другу в рот горячим дыханием и взаимно делились откровенными стонами. Не о том, что, распаленные до невозможности, кончили почти одновременно.

Би вдруг смеётся тихонько, головой качает и в сторону Шэ Ли поворачивает, сигарету языком в угол рта перемещая. Смотрит сумасшедшими искрящимися глазами некоторое время, сигарету пальцами перехватывает и уже откровенно ржет, голову назад закидывая.

— Ты сейчас над чем смеёшься? — хмурится Ли и зябко плечами ведет, то ли от пробирающего смеха Би, то ли от внезапно нахлынувшего озноба.

— Да так...

Би спускает ноги с кровати, наклоняется и поднимает с пола пальто. Запускает руку в карман, и Ли слышит тихий звон металла. Словно колокольчиком, трясет у него перед носом... небольшой связкой ключей.

— Я вообще-то пришел отдать тебе это, — подмигивает ему Би, и его белозубая улыбка шире расплывается на лице.

— Твою мать... — саркастично фыркает Ли и затягивается, искоса глядя на Би. — А я думал, ты подрочить мне пришел.

— Честно говоря, твой перформанс сбил меня с толку, — снова подмигивает.

Кидает ключи в сторону Ли, и тот ловко перехватывает раскрытой ладонью, дым выдыхает и бросает их обратно.

— Оставь, пригодятся.

И сам улыбается.

Думает: пиздец.

— Хочешь, я заберу тебя после работы? — меняет тему Би и один глаз прикрывает от дыма.

Встает, натягивает брюки, ищет взглядом рубашку. — Заедем к Чэну.

***

Воздух с ночи остался на удивление кристально чистым. Только небо гудит тугими серыми облаками, которые, кажется, вот-вот вывернутся наизнанку и застелят все крупными снежными хлопьями. Тонкий слой изморози из-за плотной влажности накануне укрыл собой тротуары и деревья. Холод пробирает до самых костей, заставляет лицо и руки коченеть — не спасают даже перчатки. Пальцы замерзшие, как в замедленной съемке, медленно разгибаются, с усилием, а кожаные перчатки скрипят дифирамбы наступающей зиме. Утренние улицы отдают синеватыми оттенками, и, кажется, что солнца вовсе не было никогда в этом мире.

И ничего не меняется в течение дня, только синева в какой-то момент уступает серости, но ближе к вечеру – все это наконец скрашивают теплые цветные огни города, утопающего в пока еще светлом сумраке.

Ли стоит на улице возле огромных стеклянных дверей салона, пряча половину лица в вороте короткой черной дубленки. Сжимает и разжимает ладони в перчатках, сосредоточенно смотрит на них, сдвинув брови к переносице. У него красный блестящий нос и румяные щеки. Непривычное, удивительное зрелище — Шэ Ли мерзнет, будто живой человек. Пепельные волосы бросает ветром на глаза, путает и пронзительным холодом оседает на кончиках ушей. Таких же красных.

Ксу подходит к нему, с умиротворённой улыбкой, которая, как всегда, неизменно на его лице, протягивает картонный стаканчик с кофе.

— У тебя губы синие, Шэ Ли, на вот, выпей, — и зависает в ожидании, когда Ли стаканчик из его рук возьмёт.

Рассматривает его, вглядывается, притихший вдруг, прислушивается — не тикает ли что-то под этой тяжелой курткой, не рванет ли.

А у Шэ Ли желваки на скулах играют, когда он задумчиво водит носом из стороны в сторону по краю ворота с овчиной. Но стаканчик берет не глядя, к лицу подносит и, примяв подбородком ворот, вдыхает аромат дешёвого кофе из автомата. Кончиком языка картонной кромки касается. Морщится. От собственных мыслей морщится, и его тонкий нос от этого покрывается едва заметными складочками, а брови еще глубже уходят в переносицу. Ксу рядом волнительно спрашивает:

— Не тот? Давай я сбегаю и...

Но Ли останавливает его жестом руки, мол, стой, где стоишь. И Ксу, как воробей, пыжится в своей дутой куртке, сопит, но выбирает вариант подавить в себе рвущуюся изнутри словестную лавину и замолкает. И видно, видно, что его распирает, ну не может он долго молчать. Пританцовывает на месте от холода с сигаретой в одной руке и с таким же стаканчиком — в другой. Зыркает на Ли своими синими глазами, губу жует, отчего его ямочки на щеках ещё глубже становятся. И после не выдерживает.

— Как дела у Би? - спрашивает весело.

Шэ Ли только глаза прикрывает, так, будто ждал этого вопроса. Потому что Ксу часто спрашивает о Би. Он у него вроде божества теперь, которому в рот заглядывать, пока он говорит, залипать на его лицо и руки, пока он курит, облизывать его внушительное тело глазами и в целом — бесконечно восхищаться. Ли глоток кофе делает неспешно и заставляет себя расслабиться, пропустить это тепло, чтобы лучше растеклось по телу. Ему хочется промолчать, хочется сказать Ксу, чтобы он отвалил со своими тупыми вопросами и чтобы вообще - успокоился и не дергался так, потому что мельтешит, мешает. У него в голове такое же полчище маленьких Ксу, которые с утра никак не угомонятся, толкаются, вопят и задают огромное количество вопросов, на которые Ли тоже хотел бы промолчать.

Ксу не глупый, чаще всего он просто не может совладать со своей гиперактивностью, не может справиться с самим собой, а после — просто рукой машет, ерошит свои темные волосы на затылке, продолжая сиять виноватой улыбкой и сверкать металлом пирсинга в своих глубоких и обаятельных ямочках. Ли поражается, что такое ответственное занятие, как шрамирование, может выполнять такой псих, как Ксу. Но каждый раз видит, как он меняется за работой, как глаза его становятся спокойными, а лицо разглаживается. Как он серьезно рассказывает клиентамновичкам последовательность своих действий. Как, внимательно заглядывая в каждое лицо, убеждается, что информация, сказанная им, действительно усвоилась. И как потом молчит практически весь сеанс, не считая таких дежурных фраз, как «нормально?», «еще немного», «не дергайся» или «заканчиваем».

Он меняется.

Он умеет.

И Ли жалеет, что у него нет нужного тумблера, чтобы можно было в нужный момент переключить и помолчать вдвоем, перекидываясь изредка исключительно односложными фразами. И еще он жалеет, что у него нет такого же тумблера для себя.

Из размышлений его вытаскивает Ксу, который давно уже завел какую-то очередную болтовню, думая, что Ли его слушает. Он смотрит вопросительно, рукой с картонным стаканчиком указывает куда-то в сторону паркоместа и повторяет, наверное, уже не первый раз:

— Тачка у хозяина новая, говорю, видел? Кадиллак.

Ли обнаруживает, что в его стаканчике кофе уже меньше половины. Переводит взгляд туда, куда Ксу показывает, и видит здоровенный черный эскалэйд. А еще видит, как рядом знакомый гелик паркуется, и Би глушит мотор, стекло опускает и, подперев кулаком щеку, улыбается ему едва заметно уголком рта.

«Он красивый», — думает Ли.

— Что значит красивый? Чувак, это слишком просто! — громко восклицает Ксу, и Ли вздрагивает.

Он что, сказал это вслух?

Огромное количество синонимов для этого одного простого слова. Но он не хочет синонимы, он хочет просто "красивый", потому что, блядь, красивый. Без преувеличения, такой как есть. Тут в параллель другие слова не вяжутся. Ксу скажет: аристократичный, породистый, интересный. «Но речь о тачке, черт возьми, Ли, речь о тачке!»

Примечание к части Глава мелкая, промежуточная.

Решила выставлять, чтобы не тянуть со своим молчанием в связи с сезонным ухудшением здоровья. Но мне уже лучше, и я возвращаюсь в прежний режим.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава мелкая, промежуточная.  
> Решила выставлять, чтобы не тянуть со своим молчанием в связи с сезонным ухудшением здоровья. Но мне уже лучше, и я возвращаюсь в прежний режим.

Би щурится от солнечно луча, пробивающегося сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы, и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Луч бьет прямо в левый глаз и мажет по щеке вниз, когда Би отворачивает голову вбок. Навязчиво лезет, будто говорит: «Вот так по лицу тебя поглажу кончиками пальцев — чувствуешь? Тепло. Просыпайся».

И Би просыпается, съезжает чуть ниже с подушки, чтоб не светило, и долго смотрит в высокий потолок.

Кофе ароматным клубящимся паром от чашки поднимается. Вдыхать его так приятно, лучше, чем заполнять легкие дымом сигарет. Но Би неизменно заполняет, стоя у приоткрытого окна и упираясь бедром в столешницу. Делает глоток из кружки и закрывает глаза, чуть запрокинув голову назад. Внутри тепло. Контрастом холодный воздух из окна облизывает его голый торс, оседая мурашками на коже. И проснуться получается чуточку быстрее.

Рука в карман серых спортивных штанов скользит, телефон с блокировки снимает привычным движением.

«Завтра ты к Чэну сам, у меня по часам всё забито»

Перечитывает вчерашнее сообщение от Ли и про себя думает, что без него он пробудет у Чэна немного дольше.

В середине первого месяца зимы солнце решило порадовать своим присутствием и стереть эту серость одним резким размашистым движением. И, несмотря на непривычную яркость, на улице обжигающе холодно.

Би как всегда осторожно выезжает из гаража и останавливается. Ему хочется откинуться затылком на подголовник и сидеть с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как мягко вибрирует мотор, как воздух в салоне нагревается. Вот так, засунув руки в карманы бомбера, устраиваясь поудобнее и разведя в сторону колени. Еще хочется приложиться этим затылком пару раз хорошенько, чтобы заставить себя собраться. Потому что до зуда в деснах хочется не в машине нежиться, а на байке прокатиться.

Телефон, небрежно брошенный на приборную панель, вдруг оживает, и Би, открыв глаза, удивленно приподнимает светлые брови.

— Тянь?

_— Привет, Би,_ \- сквозь смешок раздается в ответ. _— Поболтаем?_

— Тебе что, Рыжий надоел?

_— Если когда-нибудь случится нечто подобное, я обязательно наберу тебя по этому поводу. Но сейчас повод другой, приятель._

Би молчит, удерживая трубку возле уха, и рукой шарит в бардачке, нащупывает привычные формы сигаретной пачки, глазами в серый гаражный роллет упирается. В трубке воцаряется ответная тишина, а потом Тянь произносит, манерно растягивая слова:

_— Лааадно-ладно. Отец в городе._

И зажигалка выпадает из рук Би. Сигарета провисает вниз, прилипнув к губам.

— Повтори.

_— Я говорю: отец в городе, Би. Он сейчас у Чэна._

— Черт, он же не просто так…?

_— Не просто,_ — вдруг хмуро соглашается Тянь.

— И что ты хочешь от меня?

_— Чтоб ты ехал в клуб и ждал там._

— Это с каких пор ты распоряжаешься, Хэ-младший? — фыркает в трубку Би.

_— Хэ-младший? Чэну подобное будешь говорить. Если вспомнит, конечно,_ — лукаво звучит из динамика.

Би на миг глаза прикрывает, сдерживается и, не глядя, мажет пальцем по экрану, сбрасывая. Желание приложиться затылком о подголовник наконец-то материализуется, и он, выплеснув всю злость, еще пару раз дубасит руками по рулю, после чего с шипением хватается за не так давно сросшуюся руку и упирается лбом в баранку.

— Блядство, — дышит шумно, выпрямляется и ворот водолазки оттягивает. Тот вдруг душит.

Есть такая в жизни дерьмовая вещь, как закон подлости, его еще законом Мерфи называют. Суть его заключается в том, что из всех возможных неприятностей произойдет именно та, ущерб от которой больше. И сейчас эта возможная неприятность — отец братьев — Хэ старший.

Би видел его несколько раз, когда они с Чэном были еще мелкими, а затем еще раз уже в возрасте девятнадцати лет. Тогда практически беззаботная жизнь Чэна закончилась окончательно. И Би встал рядом с ним в этом жизненном отклонении от наивного юношеского маршрута. Встал надежно и верно, где-то, возможно, с желанием присматривать за ним и прикрывать в случае надобности. Где-то из уже тогда возникшего странного влечения, которое давил сам в себе, но отказаться от него не смог. 

Жизнь окрасилась в черно-красные цвета с привкусом железа на языке, заставила стать старше намного быстрее, чем хотелось бы, заставила возмужать, прихлебнуть горького опыта. А потом что-то сломалось в Чэне после случая с Ли. А через время умерла его мать. И это доломало его окончательно. Он уехал к отцу, оставив Би в городе. «Остаешься здесь, присмотришь за клубом», — тихонько сказал тогда, в глаза заглядывая, многозначительно сжав его плечо напоследок.

Би тогда просидел в его кабинете почти сутки в молчаливом ожидании и с надеждой, что он вообще вернется. 

Вернулся.

И вечером в тот же день напился тогда так, что пришлось везти его домой и заливать ему воду в глотку, засовывать ему пальцы в рот, чтобы проблевался, и после услышать в нервном смешке:

_— У меня теперь нет отца, Би. Как и матери._

И засмеялся как чокнутый, от чего у Би волосы на загривке и руках поднимались.

_— Только ты остался, представляешь?_

_— И Тянь, Чэн._

_— И Тянь._

Его лицо в тот момент разгладилось, будто он что-то понял.

И Би тоже.

Понял.

Отец просто давал ему фору на какое-то время, как давал ее Тяню. Но что-то внутри ёкало все это время, не давало успокоиться. И вот оно, собственной персоной, господин Хэ старший в городе.

Пришел забрать свое.

Би поднимает зажигалку и чиркает дважды, пока теплый огонек наконец не лижет кончик сигареты. Затягивается и думает, чем закончится этот акт для него. Но выхода нет, нужно ехать в клуб и ждать. Потому что если у Тяня есть информация, значит она не с неба выпала. Он предупреждает его. А это не то, с чем стоит шутить, пусть диалог и вышел легкомысленным на контрасте с его сутью.

Но сначала, позвонить Фангу.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: shinedown - devil  
> глава неистово посвящается Смотрителю Рэй :3  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/56395b229cba2f066a4622bf1e5c4c04/tumblr_n3zf2glwSa1rbc4bko1_1280.png

Двери авто открывает водитель и стоит, вытянувшись, как струна, кажется, не дышит вовсе. Удивительно, как легко дрессируются люди, когда познают что-либо через страх. Но это так утомительно. Он вздыхает и выходит из авто. Одергивает ворот пальто, смахивает с рукавов невидимую пыль и замирает, поднимая темные, почти черные глаза на высоченное здание перед собой. И снова вздох. Серебрится на висках седина в ярком солнечном свете, такая редкая, обычно едва заметная, сейчас проявляется сильнее. Ветер треплет длинный строгий шарф вместе с полами дорогого кашемирового пальто.

Он молча кивает все еще неподвижному шоферу, свободен, мол, жестом показывает охране в стоящей рядом такой же тонированной машине остаться и, не спеша, поднимается к стеклянным раздвижным дверям больницы.

Высокий, подтянутый на вид, идет по вылизанным белым коридорам в своем черном пальто нараспашку, засунув руки в карманы брюк, с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением на лице. Мягкий серый джемпер обтягивает довольно сильную и крепкую грудь. В его-то возрасте быть в такой форме, это как титул. Он не обращает внимания на удивленные и заинтересованные взгляды людей вокруг. Пробегающая мимо молоденькая медсестричка очень смущенно улыбается, краснеет и опускает взгляд, крепче прижимая к себе какую-то папку. Будто боится задеть его, сжимается вся. А его угловатое и серьезное лицо неожиданно светлеет, и он очень откровенно подмигивает ей, с легкой, едва касающейся тонких губ ухмылкой, и уверенно шагает дальше. Гулкий стук его ботинок обрывается.

Ну, вот она, та самая нужная палата.

Одним движением стягивает шарф, легко скидывает пальто, чуть поведя плечами, аккуратно вешает его на спинку стула, хотя в углу палаты стоит вешалка.

Присаживается на этот самый стул и, широко разведя в сторону колени и упершись в них локтями, сплетает узловатые пальцы на руках и смотрит холодно. Строго. Будто и не было никогда той эмоции для медсестрички там в коридоре.

— Знаешь, кто я такой?

— Нет, — глаза в глаза.

Хэ Лэй молчит и ждет, изучает своего сына. Думает, стоит ли еще раз поговорить с доктором, проявить более действенные методы развязывания языка. Но доктор Цао вел себя весьма убедительно часом ранее, сказав, что память Чэна дело непредсказуемое, и амнезия может быть глубокой. Чэн заплатил ему за молчание?

— Ты лжешь, — выдыхает он, рукой зачесывая темные волосы назад, и меняет позу: откидывается на спинку стула, закидывает ногу на ногу, скрещивает руки на груди. Наблюдает изподо лба. Они с Чэном очень похожи, если бы не возраст отца, который проявляется на его вытянутом лице россыпью мелких морщинок и более впавшими глазами.

Чэн не говорит ни слова, волком смотрит, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд. Даже не старается выразить непонимание или удивление. Нет. Он прекрасно осознает, что делает. Его руки поверх одеяла расслабленно держат какую-то книгу, его тело не выдает скованности, но Лэй знает, что сейчас он напряжен до предела, как обычно это бывает при общении с ним. 

Последний разговор с сыном не склеился вовсе. Он тогда резко зашел к нему в кабинет, вытащил пистолет, с грохотом ударил им об стол, припечатывая сверху ладонью, и сказал, что умывает руки. Хэ Лэй на такое заявление только плечами пожал, осторожно перебирая какие-то документы, а затем, шумно выдохнув, все-таки отложил их и поднял взгляд на Чэна.

_— Тогда твой клуб отойдет мне._

_— Мой клуб тебя не касается,_ — поморщившись, процедил Чэн.

_— До поры до времени, Чэн. Я понимаю, почему ты так зол,_ — потянувшись ответил Хэ старший и, сцепив пальцы, закинул руки за голову. _— Но ты знаешь, что вот так просто — нельзя. Всегда нужно чем-то жертвовать._

_— Жертв более чем достаточно, отец. Мне плевать. Ты мне выбора не давал..._ — не успел договорить Чэн, как Хэ Лэй перебил его:

_— Даю его сейчас._

— _…Как не давал его и Тяню, но Тянь, посмотри-ка, держится достойно, бьется за свое,_ — Чэн договорил свою фразу и отвернулся, скривившись.

_— Тоже хочешь?_ — отец резко наклонился к нему, упираясь локтями в стол. _— Рискни._

Тогда Чэн улыбнулся самой странной из своих редких улыбок, давая понять, что рискнет, обязательно рискнет. Проинформировал, что он здесь только ради матери и что после похорон он уберется и отца в глаза знать больше не хочет. Спокойно, хладнокровно, без колебаний.

Хэ старший прекрасно понимал, что смерть матери была последней каплей даже для Чэна. И его вина здесь настолько велика, насколько можно было представить. Мать болела давно. Душевное расстройство начало проявляться, когда Тянь еще был маленьким. И в итоге случилось неизбежное — лечебница стала для нее новым домом. Там она проводила большую часть времени. Сыновья периодически навещали ее. Отец, казалось, вовсе не имел до этого дела, за исключением того, что ей было предоставлено лучшее лечение. Как не имел дела и до Тяня, которого Чэн воспитывал самостоятельно. И со временем Хэ Лэй с усмешкой начал понимать, почему Тянь — непокорный сын.

«Оба в мать пошли», — думает Лэй. При этих мыслях он кривится, как от неприятной ноющей зубной боли.

— Раз тебе не интересно, кто я и зачем пришел, мне придется поговорить с твоим другом. Думаю, он сможет мне рассказать, как так вышло, что ты здесь. Уверен, он объяснит мне, — Лэй говорит это легко, чуть ли не нараспев, с улыбкой.

— Что ж, — подытожив, он хлопает ладонями по ногам и встает, надевает пальто, накидывает шарф и направляется в сторону двери. Останавливается, уже за ручку взявшись и помедлив, все же говорит: — Ты похож на свою мать. Она бы гордилась тобой.

И выходит.

Чэн еще какое-то время сверлит взглядом закрывшуюся дверь, а затем отмирает и со всей силы швыряет книгу в противоположную стену.

***

«Фанг как-то очень быстро сориентировался», — думает Би, с ироничной ухмылкой осматривая помещение, и отмечает про себя, что такой чистоты, чтоб аж заметно, давно не было.

Виски с утра на голодный желудок не лучшая идея, но от кофе, выпитого по пути в клуб, остался неприятный привкус во рту. И у Би до зуда в деснах желание смыть его. Руки совершают движения на автомате, перебирая варианты выпивки, а мыслями он там, на втором этаже, в кабинете Чэна.

_Сидеть и ждать._

И идея с виски все больше и больше кажется правильным решением.

Неприятное волнение подкрадывается медленно, облизывает и вгрызается в грудную клетку зубами, когда Би со стаканом в руке поднимается и заходит в кабинет. Там все по-прежнему.

Яркий солнечный свет бьет из окна прямо за спинкой большого кожаного кресла. Дубовый стол. Крепкий, надежный. И Би прикрывает глаза, шумно втягивая ноздрями воздух, погружаясь в приятные воспоминания, связанные с этим предметом интерьера. Губу закусывает, зябко ведя плечами, сбрасывает наваждение и делает большой глоток. Как бы сегодняшние события не осквернили это помещение в его памяти.

Присесть в кресло он не решается, только напоследок цепко мажет взглядом по столешнице, припоминая, что под ней закреплена запасная беретта Чэна. Так, на всякий случай.

Вместо этого расслабленно заваливается на небольшой диван с ненавистной обивкой цвета зебры. Как вообще подобное здесь когда-то оказалось? Чэн как-то со смехом сказал ему, что он и сам хотел выбросить этот диван к черту, но оказалось, что Би весьма гармонично смотрится на подобном фоне.

Пойло в стакане обжигающей волной в груди разливается, оставляя приятный мягкий вкус на языке. Смывает вкус кофе, смывает постепенно и тревогу, усмиряет ее. Би скучающе вертит тумблер в руке, рассматривая плещущееся на дне виски, и надеется, что не придется спускаться за вторым. А взгляд нет-нет и снова к столешнице переползает.

Звук шагов заставляет моментально включиться и резко сесть на диване. Ручка двери проворачивается, и Би видит внушительных размеров амбала, который в несколько секунд оценивает обстановку в кабинете и очень картинно жестом руки предлагает войти тому, кто находится по ту сторону кабинета.

Хэ Лэй переступает через порог и, не глядя на Би, разводит руки в стороны, крутится на месте, будто призывает к созерцанию столь удивительного вокруг. Его свита из четырех верных псов держится поодаль, и Би отмечает, что двое из них стали возле двери плечом к плечу. Оставшиеся двое, облапав на наличие оружия, рассредоточились по обе стороны от него. Каждый при оружии, хотя на вид невозможно определить.

Выйти ему добровольно не дадут.

— Какой простор! А свет! Ммм… — Хэ ведет кончиками пальцев по дубовой столешнице и небрежно садится в кожаное кресло, откинувшись на спинку. Ногу на ногу закидывает, болтает носком дорогого, начищенного до блеска ботинка и смотрит спокойно, расслабленно держа одну руку на подлокотнике кресла, пальцами другой задумчиво водит по губам.

«Чэн делает точно так же», — думает Би.

— Какая часть слова присматривать была тебе не ясна, А Цю? — вкрадчивым голосом спрашивает Хэ старший.

Би переводит на него взгляд и молчит.

— Вы с Чэном и правда как единое и неделимое. Как инь и ян. Как черное и белое. Вместе. Столько лет вместе, друг за друга готовы пасть. Завидую вашей дружбе, — неопределенно машет рукой в воздухе, натягивая на лицо хитрую улыбку.

Би шумно выдыхает воздух и думает, что в его положении нечего держаться каменной глыбой.

Расслабляется, откидываясь на неудобную спинку полосатого дивана.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает он серьезно, скрещивая руки на груди.

Хэ Лэй бархатно смеется и снова гладит рукой столешницу.

— Красивая вещь. Надежная, — он переводит взгляд на Би и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, ведет рукой к краю, а затем вниз и аккуратно вытаскивает припрятанную беретту. И Би не знает, говорит он о столе или об оружии.

— Би, я ведь велел тебе присматривать за ним, а ты подвел меня, — елейно продолжает Хэ старший, рассматривая пистолет, проверяет наличие патронов в магазине. — Нехорошо как-то, не находишь?

— Нехорошо, — соглашается Би и скользит глазами от пистолета к лицу виновника сего мероприятия. — Поэтому ты здесь?

Хэ старший сидит за столом, сложив на нем руки так, чтобы дуло пистолета было направлено прямо Би в голову.

— Дела в городе. Плюс я обещал Чэну разобраться с клубом. Вот, совмещаю приятное с полезным.

— Чэн знает?

— Думаю, да. Хотя он очень старательно прикидывался, что не помнит меня, когда я пришел.

— Он и правда может не помнить. Он меня не признал, — говорит Би, о Тяне предпочитает умолчать.

— Вот как? Ну, ему же лучше, он так стремился меня забыть, — смеется Хэ Лэй. — Что ж, можно сказать, ты помог ему в этом, хоть и не самым лучшим образом. А вот по поводу твоей ситуации, ц-ц-ц, как жаль, мои соболезнования, Би.

Би на это ничего не отвечает. 

Он ждет. Какое решение примет Хэ старший — одному богу известно. Или дьяволу. Но тот вдруг встает и убирает пистолет за пояс.

\- Я тут подумал, что ты мне еще пригодишься, дружок. Убивать тебя сегодня я не стану. Но постарайся впредь быть поаккуратнее с Чэном, договорились? — он подходит к нему, наклоняется и похлопывает по плечу, как провинившегося мальчишку, которому нужно объяснить, что так делать нехорошо. 

Би молчит, поджав губы, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. А тот наклоняется совсем низко к его уху, до боли сжимает его плечо, упираясь большим пальцем в сломанную ранее ключицу, и говорит так, чтобы его слышал только Би:

— Даю тебе еще один шанс.

Би едва заметно кивает, и после этого пальцы разжимаются.

— Клуб теперь моя собственность. С оплатой желательно не затягивать, — широко улыбается Хэ и подмигивает ему. Поднимает руку с указательным пальцем и делает в воздухе круговое движение, показывая охране, мол, закругляемся. Двое амбалов у двери расступаются и пропускают его к выходу. Оставшиеся двое, чуть помедлив, выходят следом, не удосужившись закрыть за собой дверь.

И Би выдыхает только тогда, когда звуки шагов стихают. Думает, что все-таки придется спускаться за второй порцией виски.

***

В палате Чэна тихо.

Мягкий свет от ночника заливает теплом маленький участок, ласкает половину спящего лица, осторожно касаясь, чтобы не разбудить. Он уже не такой, как в начале, когда его только доставили сюда. Не такой, как тогда, со всеми этими трубками, торчащими из его тела. Кажется, что его лицо постепенно приобретает прежнюю осознанность. Даже во сне. Ему бы поправиться — тени под глазами в этом свете особенно глубокие, скулы более резко очерчены, острыми кажутся. Непривычно разметавшиеся по подушке отросшие волосы частично падают на лоб. Грудь под футболкой вздымается и опускается плавно с рукой, которая поверх лежит. Дыхание ровное.

Три недели упорного труда и речь, хоть и медленная, но поставленная; ещё неделя — и почти получается на ноги встать. В таких больницах, как эта, пациентов поднимают быстро, с того света возвращают, а у таких пациентов, как Чэн, реабилитация всегда проходит в разы быстрее. У него пальцы на правой руке работают хуже, чем на левой. И чтобы за брусья для восстановления навыков ходьбы в реабилитационной взяться, уходит чуть больше минуты, чтобы подняться с инвалидной коляски — чуть больше двух. Поразительное упорство и чудеса выдержки он изо дня в день демонстрирует под присмотром специалиста, медленно переставляя ступни, практически от пола не отрывая. Потом истекает, зубы скалит, но держится. И когда ему предлагают отдохнуть, он только головой качает и ещё подход делает, туда и обратно по дорожке. Тесты, анализы и массажи — обязательная программа. Цао обещает ему, что скоро он сможет проделывать все это дома, что его реабилитолог будет посещать его каждый день и что просыху ему не даст. И Чэн кривится, на пальцы правой руки смотрит зло, пытается сильнее сжать резиновое колечко, но они плохо слушаются.

— Потерпи, Чэн. Ты, как всегда, хочешь всего и сразу, — смеётся Цао, сидя под конец дня на краю его койки и расслаблено обнимая плечи руками.

— Я плачу тебе за это немалые деньги, Линг, — продолжая сосредоточенно изучать свои пальцы, говорит Чэн.

Взгляд медленно переводит и долго смотрит Цао прямо в глаза. Тот не выдерживает и вскидывает руки вверх в примирительном жесте, смеётся коротко и, поднимаясь с койки, подхватывает свою черную папку с прикроватного столика.

— Ты невыносим. Вы с Би как два долбаных викинга. Зря я надеялся, что ты изменишься, — улыбается он и уходит, подмигивает у самой двери: — И не я один.

Чэн уголком рта ухмыляется, провожая взглядом спину уходящего Цао, а в голове в набат бьёт:

«вы с Би, вы с Би, вы с Би...»

Шэ Ли говорит, что он друг детства, лучший друг и коллега по совместительству.

Правая рука.

Тот, на кого всегда можно положиться.

А в голове смазанно все, только какие-то отрывки, за которые никак не ухватиться.

_— Покатаемся сегодня, да?_

Как давно это было?

В палате Чэна тихо.

Би аккуратно дверь в палату прикрывает, проходит к изножью постели и, сунув руки в тугие карманы джинсов, смотрит. Смотрит, впитывает как губка каждую черту его похудевшего лица, и у него спокойно внутри. Его почти отпустило. Когда за усердием Чэна в реабилитационной наблюдал, понемногу отпускало. И рядом со спокойствием внутри притерлась поблизости надежда. Особенно когда в кабинете Цао разговаривали - она там внутри совершенно законно обосновалась. Надежда эта.

_— Память восстановится. Со временем. У всех по-разному, конечно, мы до конца не знаем, как сработает в случае с ним. Кто-то вспоминает через неделю, кто-то через год, кто-то вспоминает, но не полностью. Если бы вы все не прилагали такие усилия, пока он был не здесь..._

«Память восстановится».

Рядом аккуратно ложится, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и свесив тяжёлые берцы с края койки, руки на груди скрещивает и в идеально гладкий потолок палаты смотрит. Плечо Чэна теплое и твердое в его упирается, греет.

— Ты знаешь, я не раз думал о том, как мы с тобой познакомились. Я тебе вообще-то рожу начистить шел за ту девчонку, которую ты толкнул в младшей школе. А ты посмотрел на меня и сказал: "Чего тебе?" и нахмурился так, по-взрослому, с готовностью. Я подумал, что ты крутой. И мне вдруг захотелось, чтобы мы с тобой вдвоем в какой-нибудь ситуации оказались, где ты смог бы так же спросить, но не меня, а того, кто окажется напротив нас. А мы — плечом к плечу. Как сейчас. И сколько раз я жалел, когда потом оказывались, когда ты вместо "чего тебе", доставал пистолет и спрашивал, но молча, — Би голову поворачивает, изучает лицо рядом, крепко спящее.

Не разбудил. Шепот почти неразличим в этой тишине. И Би даже ловит себя на том, сказал ли он это вслух или подумал громко. Отворачивается к потолку снова и, устраиваясь поудобнее, поближе боком притирается. Места на койке мало для двоих, у него плечо свисает больше чем наполовину. И тогда он просто на бок ложится, лицом к нему, руку себе под голову подкладывает, чтоб лучше видно было.

— Что ж ты, сука высокомерная, меня так зацепил? Я лучше кого-либо знал все твои интонации и перепады настроения, твои взгляды и намеки. А сейчас… Я не знаю, как вести себя с тобой. Ты просто не помнишь меня. Вот так просто. Одно неверное движение, вода на дороге, алкоголь в крови, и ты сжимаешь мои ребра сильнее прежнего. Чтобы теперь в твоей голове пазл собрался не так. Не в мою пользу. Ты знал, что этим все закончится, когда специально вырядился в тот вечер? Знал, что я на байке приехал. Знал, — собственное горячее дыхание от шеи Чэна рикошетит обратно к губам Би.

И хочется глаза прикрыть и рядом с ним заснуть. А потом проснуться и увидеть его улыбку.

Понять, что в его глазах нет больше попыток понять, кто перед ним. А есть только молчаливое "чего тебе" и та серьезность, от которой снова и снова мурашками от загривка до середины лопаток щекочет. Вместо этого Би молчит и рассматривает его. Видит, как Чэн во сне хмурится.

Голову в сторону Би поворачивает и дышит вдруг заполошно, будто приснилось что-то нехорошее.

Раскрывает сухие губы, и Би замирает, задерживает дыхание, завороженно глядя на них.

— Все равно же охуенно покатались, А Цю.

Губы облизывает, устало так, с трудом, а потом едва заметно растягивает их в легкой улыбке. Глаза все ещё прикрыты, будто просыпаться не хочет, но все же заставляет себя и с усилием веки поднимает, едва-едва, но смотрит тепло и с пониманием. Его лицо в тени - ночник как раз за его головой оказывается, не мешает. Он вдруг серьезным становится и брови болезненно заламывает.

И почти беззвучно, на выдохе говорит:

— Привет.

У Би лицо, как зеркало, отражает эмоцию Чэна. Он пальцами невесомо касается его губ.

— Привет, — отвечает и тянется, коротко касается его лба своим и глаза прикрывает, сдерживаясь. Улыбку нервную обуздать пытается, но губы скачут в неконтролируемом спазме.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: IAMX - Your Joy Is My Low  
> (потому что писать по Чэн/Ли можно только под IAMX, золотая жила прям).

Мягкие пепельные волосы скользят между пальцами, рассыпаются и снова разделяются на аккуратные пряди. Чэн смотрит на них задумчиво, перебирает рукой, на которой пальцы двигаются как следует, чтобы не думать о тех, проблемных, в кармане, чтоб не отвлекаться. Не отвлекаться от того, как солнце мелькает в этих волосах, как в холодном воздухе с ветром долетает свежий запах шампуня.

Сегодня отличный день для того, чтобы погулять в парке. Пусть и холодный. И солнце светит холодным светом, бьет по глазам, но эта скамейка, на которую упал взгляд Ли, как раз в тени и с нее хорошо видно искусственный пруд с утками. Он не раздумывая свернул к ней, а затем, придерживая Чэна за руку, помог ему пересесть.

У Чэна теплое свободное пальто поверх толстовки. Он непривычен в таком вольном образе. Ли думает, что ему идёт, что так он не выглядит старше, наоборот, будто скидывает десяток; что так он не похож на своего отца, а похож на себя самого, настоящего. Ведь Ли не раз видел его в спортивных штанах и мастерке на голое тело по утрам во время тренировок или вечерами, когда они с Би обсуждали дела у Чэна дома. Он становится мягче, будто сливается с этой приятной тканью, расслабляется. От его одежды всегда пахнет терпким парфюмом с древесными нотками, и со спортивной одеждой этот запах абсолютно не вяжется, но почему-то добавляет шарма. Без этого всего это был бы не Чэн.

— Тебе идёт, — решается сказать это вслух Шэ Ли, повернув голову к Чэну, глядя ему в глаза, и уголок его рта тянется вверх.

— Что? Коляска? — тот хмуро смотрит на стоящую возле скамейки коляску.

— Вот это, придурок, — закатывает глаза Ли и натягивает ему капюшон чуть ли не на самый нос. Так, что остаётся видна только его улыбка, которая сейчас кажется непривычно доброй, совершенно неопасной.

— Нравлюсь? — мурлычет, продолжая улыбаться, склоняет голову набок и рукой тянет капюшон, открывая глаза и лоб, но не стягивает полностью.

Ли в ответ тоже улыбается и с трудом отводит взгляд куда-то себе под ноги. И его ботинки вдруг кажутся ему безумно интересными. А ответ так и остается не озвученным.

Потому что: что? Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я трахался с Би, пока ты был в больничке?

Он шарит в карманах своих брюк цвета охры в поисках зажигалки, зубами вытаскивает из пачки сигарету и подкуривает, пальцы слушаются плохо — замерзли. Глубокая затяжка и, прикрыв глаза и запрокинув голову вверх, выдох.

В голове у Ли полный бардак, а в душе очень тесно.

Здесь Би, с которым они не сговариваясь заключили пакт о неразглашении. Каждый при Чэне делает вид, что все как прежде, что будто не было у них никаких срывов в сторону «пришел отдать ключи». А ведь не раз еще приходил. И ключи по-прежнему у Би. Но вот Би, кажется, в норму приходит, и функция «взаимовыручки» больше недоступна. Если это можно так назвать, конечно.

Здесь снова Чэн, снова давит своей огромной тенью, вторгается в его пространство, хоть и немного иначе, мягче. У него тоже некоторые функции недоступны, пусть и временно, а еще есть странное обновление, с новыми доступными функциями, но Ли не понимает пока что, хорошо это или плохо. Достались ли они ему бонусом или за это еще придется заплатить.

С закрытыми глазами Ли отчетливее чувствует терпкий древесный аромат, и чужие пальцы аккуратно вытаскивают сигарету из его губ. Приходится открыть глаза.

— Смотри-ка, а как вот это держать, они помнят, — сипло произносит Чэн, будто обращаясь к самому себе, и смотрит на свои пальцы с нетвердо зажатой в них сигаретой.

— Ну куда тебе еще? — морщится Ли и пытается забрать сигарету, но Чэн далеко отводит руку и левую выставляет ладонью вперед, мол, не лезь.

В сигарете как раз остается на пару тяг, и он сладко затягивается, выставляя подбородок вперед. На выдохе все-таки кашляет и довольно скалится сквозь удушающий приступ. Ли недовольно смотрит на это чудо света, скрестив руки на груди, а потом сдается и сползает по скамейке, усаживаясь поудобнее. Чэн перекладывает окурок в левую руку и щелчком метко отправляет его в урну.

От движений пальцев Чэна, вновь играющего с его волосами, прошибает мурашками. И он вдруг понимает, что в такой холод Чэн без перчаток.

— Дай сюда руки свои, - раздраженно — скорее на самого себя — говорит Ли и вытаскивает из кармана перчатки. Берет правую руку Чэна и надевает ему кожаную перчатку, аккуратно, помогая, чтобы не привлечь внимание к проблемным пальцам, но Чэн вдруг кладет левую руку поверх его двух и своей, останавливает. Виновато стягивает с таким трудом надетую перчатку и прячет ее в карман. Затем очень медленно берет не менее окоченевшие руки Ли в свои и скользит ими к запястьям, так, чтобы кисти обоих погрузились в рукава друг друга. Ли осоловело смотрит, испытывая ту неловкость, когда ребенок тянет взрослого за собой, чтобы показать свои игрушки. В рукавах у Чэна настоящая печка, а в своих он чувствует контраст с его холодными руками.

Сидеть в таком положении на скамейке друг возле друга совершенно неудобно, и Ли кажется, что он выглядит по-идиотски. В отличие от Чэна. Тот максимально расслаблен и, чуть прищурившись, смотрит на воду.

Там, на зеркальной поверхности пруда, рябь от ветра, и утки, раскормленные людьми, лениво сидят на краю плавучих домиков, старательно втягивая шеи и ершась от холодного ветра. Ли думает, что эти утки не улетели на юга потому, что их регулярно подкармливают люди, можно сказать, приручают.

Темная отросшая челка Чэна выбивается из-под капюшона и, не уложенная гелем как обычно, развевается на ветру. Чэн гладит большим пальцем запястье Ли, и видно, что сдерживает улыбку, делает вид, будто не видит, как Ли смотрит на него. А Ли понять не может, как оторваться от этого зрелища. Мир словно перевернулся. И теперь в нем есть вот такой странный Чэн, который не вписывается в рамки сложившегося о нем мнения. Он будто приручен, как эти утки.

«Хотя, кто здесь приручен», — думает Ли про себя с ироничной усмешкой.

Как только он сядет в машину к Би, он вновь станет прежним, несмотря на внешний вид. Снова станет холодным и расчетливым. Ли знает. Он видел, _как_ Чэн разговаривал с Цао, когда ждал его, чтобы забрать на прогулку. Кажется, он отвык. Совершенно забыл, как быть с Чэном наедине, когда тот в сознании, во включенном состоянии.

«Не считая последнего раза у него дома».

Ли чувствует, как руки Чэна нагреваются от его кожи. Как его собственные тоже постепенно обретают чувствительность, и она приятно покалывает в кончиках пальцев.

Звук мобильного в кармане заставляет вернуться в реальность и вновь начать дышать. И приходится вытащить уже горячую руку из рукава Чэна, чтобы ответить. Ли достает телефон и мажет пальцем по экрану.

— Би? — отвечает и на Чэна смотрит, продолжая держать левую руку в его рукаве. А тот все так же любуется водой и утками, будто звонок вовсе не отвлек и не помешал ему. Свою левую ладонь держит у себя на бедре.

— _Жду у главного входа._

Когда Шэ Ли кладет трубку, Чэн наконец переводит на него взгляд и, чуть прищурившись, смотрит долго. У него уже почти вечернее солнце в глазах играет, утопает в серости и вновь вспыхивает, делая взгляд пронзительным до ужаса. И это снова приковывает Ли, полностью обездвиживает.

— Давай я помогу тебе пересесть и поедем, — заставляет себя сказать так не в тему вырвавшуюся фразу и замолкает, нервно сглатывая. Думает, что это было оглушительно громко.

Что это то самое, что обычно выдает напакостившего ребенка.

Но ответу Чэн предпочитает мягко притянуть его к себе, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

— Почему ты такой напряженный? Я чувствую это в твоей руке, — и демонстративно поднимает свою вместе с рукой Шэ Ли.

— Сидеть в таком положении неудобно, — кривится Ли и отворачивается.

\- Почему не сказал? – Чэн наклоняется к его уху и мягко касается губами его кромки. У него губы холодные, а дыхание горячее.

— Потому что у тебя руки окоченели, — цыкает Ли и вытаскивает руку из рукава Чэна после того, как тот плохо слушающимися пальцами рвано гладит его по запястью. Внутри грудной клетки что-то копошится, и Ли надеется, что правильно понял его вопрос.

Встает и коляску подкатывает так, чтобы Чэну было удобнее пересесть, и видит, как тот прячет легкую улыбку, опустив голову. Привычно протягивает ему руку, чтобы он смог на нее опереться, и ждет. Чэну с каждым днем все лучше удается справиться со своим не до конца проснувшимся телом.

Когда они выдвигаются в сторону главных ворот парка, Чэн, повернув голову, смотрит на пруд с утками, и солнце красиво подсвечивает его профиль. На его лице все еще теплятся остатки улыбки.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> эти двое добьют меня, серьезно (сами думайте, кто ;)  
> атмосфера: arctic monkeys - do i wanna know?

— А знаешь, что самое интересное? Я понятия не имею, как это готовить. Что это вообще такое?

— Это утка, Ли. И тебе ее разделывать.

Чэн лежит на черном диване, скрестив ноги в лодыжках и закинув руку за голову, бесцельно переключает каналы. Тело приятно пульсирует размятыми мышцами, чувствительность усилилась по мере восстановления, и сейчас он чувствует себя практически собранным, тщательно отполированным. Даже пальцы на руках стали чуть более послушными. Жаль, что только «чуть».

Похоже, эти засранцы так до конца и не оживут. Они то слушаются, то нет — тишина на запрос. Час назад ушла его массажистка. Она сегодня последняя после упорной работы с реабилитологом на брусьях для ходьбы.

Они теперь занимают огромный кусок пространства параллельно с панорамными окнами во всю длину его жилища. Белоснежный лофт, который казался ему идеальным, продуманным и всегда комфортным, сейчас кажется ослепительным и раздражающим. Ли говорит, что жилище Чэна напоминает ему его рабочее пространство. Только здесь не пахнет антисептиком и стерильностью. Здесь пахнет Хэ Чэном и его породой, в каждой детали, в каждом уголке.

За окном такая же белизна и снег идет, крупный и легкий, плавно кружит в безветренном холодном городе. Чэн отводит взгляд от окна и прикрывает глаза, слушая голоса и чрезмерно громкую возню на кухне. Там за стенкой, отделяющей кухню от основного пространства, два человека, которые старательно пытаются приготовить ужин самостоятельно.

Два человека.

И оба белоснежные, как эта чертова квартира, оба сейчас почему-то так же раздражают своей сумбурной болтовней.

Но этот заливистый бархатистый смех — нет.

Чэн, когда впервые его услышал, думал, что это кто-то другой, но точно не Шэ Ли. А он так умеет — смеяться искренне. Сейчас Чэн лежит здесь, потому что они оставили его отдыхать, и может только представлять лицо Ли в этот момент. Эти складочки возле рта и мягкие губы, которые растягиваются, обнажая красивые ровные зубы. Зажмуренные глаза с пушистыми темными ресницами и излом его бровей, частично прикрытых непослушной белокурой челкой, в момент этой дикой, яркой эмоции.

— Я предупреждал тебя, Би, у меня не выйдет, я ножом умею, конечно, но не в эту степь. Вот если бы курице потребовалось шрамирование, то...

— Это утка, Ли. Дай, блядь, сюда.

— Ой, да пошел ты, — говорит Ли с остаточной усмешкой в голосе.

И Чэн знает, что сейчас он ехидно оскалится и с размаху припечатает ладонью нож о столешницу, на, мол, заебал. Но тихо вдруг. На сковороде что-то шкварчит и шумит вода, и больше никаких звуков. Сердце пропускает удар, а за ним — еще один. Чэн открывает глаза и убавляет громкость на экране, но тише уже некуда. Он неосознанно задерживает дыхание, пытается представить, «увидеть», что там может происходить в этот момент. Пока Ли не появляется из-за стенки, устало потирая шею и залипая в телефон.

— О, ты не спишь? Черт, у меня клиент через два часа, а я забыл совсем. Придется мне вас оставить, — привычным движением головы отбрасывает челку, которая тут же возвращается на исходную позицию, чешет затылок, под конец вовсе взлохматив копну пепельных волос.

— Вернешься? — спрашивает Чэн, надевая на лицо самое невозмутимое из своих выражений.

Следит за тем, как Ли, что-то быстро напечатав, прячет телефон в карман джинсов и затем разводит руками. Он взъерошенный такой, по-домашнему мягкий. С него снять это так-надорастянутое черное тряпье хочется и в какую-нибудь пижаму теплую нарядить, а ещё лучше — не наряжать, а под одеяло засунуть и притереться рядом. Чтоб чувствовать его бархатную кожу под рукой, под своим телом, зарываясь носом в макушку, согреваясь и согревая.

— А как же! Ты же сам даже поссать не сможешь, так? — смеется Ли и получает внезапно прилетевшей подушкой в лицо. Подходит ближе и, подцепив пальцами край спортивных штанов, небрежно спихивает с дивана длинные ноги Чэна и помогает ему сесть поудобнее, подушку под поясницу кладет.

— А на этого белобрысого вообще рассчитывать нельзя, — добавляет шепотом, показывая большим пальцем за спину и растягивая губы в широкой улыбке.

— Да, ты прав, — хмыкает в ответ Чэн, и Ли снова прошибает: он зависает, глядя на Хэ, и, кажется, не дышит вовсе. — Никуда не годится. Вот ты — совсем другое дело.

От неоднозначного момента Шэ Ли отвлекает звонок, и он, моргнув наконец, выуживает телефон из кармана и удаляется с зажатой между плечом и ухом трубкой. На ходу пытается справиться с дубленкой и намотать шарф, засовывая одну ногу в ботинок.

— Я буду через полтора часа, просто подожди меня у входа. Ну и что, что снег? — и выходит, напоследок выставив пятерню на прощанье, стягивая ключи со столика у входа и подмигнув Чэну.

И Чэн вздыхает. Поворачивает голову, перекатывая затылком по подголовнику дивана и смотрит туда, где за стенкой возится на кухне Би. И тот, будто ощутив взгляд, делает ровно один шаг вбок и появляется в зоне его видимости: в черном фартуке поверх рубашки, упруго сидящей на бицепсах и с подкатанным рукавами, с полотенцем, которым руки тщательно вытирает. А затем пальцем куда-то в сторону входной двери показывает, мол, ушел? И Чэн утвердительно кивает и похлопывает рукой по дивану рядом с собой. На что Би поднимает указательный палец вверх и снова скрывается за стенкой. С приятным хлопком закрывается дверца духовки, коротко шумит вода, и все наконец затихает.

— Один раз, Чэн, — по пути снимает фартук, небрежно откинув его на спинку барного стула, устало выдыхает и заваливается рядом. - Я тут поваром не нанимался.

— Ты вкусно готовишь, — пожимает плечами Хэ, не отводя взгляд от экрана.

Там боевик какой-то, и без звука смотреть кажется весьма забавным мероприятием. Но здесь рядом Би, и Чэн не хочет сосредотачиваться на фильме, поэтому просто смотрит в экран невидяще, расслабленно держа руку с пультом на бедре.

— Шань тоже вкусно готовит, шикарно готовит, ты можешь просто попросить Тяня…

— Нет, — улыбается Чэн, и Би, не договорив, замолкает, присматривается к его лицу. — Не хочу их напрягать.

— Ты чертов засранец, Хэ Чэн. Давно ты с Тянем на связи?

Чэн медлит немного и, отложив пульт, берет со стеклянного столика ручной эспандер.

Морщится немного, когда пытается непослушными пальцами сжать матовое чёрное колечко.

— Он навещал меня накануне приезда отца. Мы долго общались, говорил в основном он. А на следующий день, когда я проснулся — ра-а-аз! — и все сложилось в голове. Как с тобой. Ли в начале сказал, мы подружимся, я подумал: почему бы и нет, — коротко смеется. — Затем я попросил его молчать и предупредить, когда приедет старик. И тебя предупредить.

Чэн рассказывает, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся, не столь важное, а затем свое лицо разворачивает и прямо в светлые глаза Би смотрит пронзительно:

— Хорошо вы с ним побеседовали?

— С Тянем? Восхитительная беседа вышла.

— С отцом.

И в воздухе повисает пауза. Звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихонько сипящей духовкой на кухне. Рядом слышно, как с приятным звуком скрипит в руке Чэна резиновый эспандер. Би на его пальцы залипает основательно, подыскивая правильный вариант ответа в закоулках черепной коробки с так не вовремя разбежавшимися мыслями.

— Чэн, я...

— Да расслабься ты, знаю я. Этого стоило ожидать, — устало машет рукой Чэн и сжимает переносицу пальцами.

_Стоило ожидать? Серьезно, Чэн?!_

И Би ком в горле сглатывает натужно, а он все не проходит, мешает, аж челюсть спазмом сводит. И он заставляет себя расслабить ее, не сжимать так крепко зубы. Сейчас бы сигарету, да не одну. С огромным трудом заставляет себя остаться невозмутимым и расслабленным, несмотря на мечущееся внутри желание: собраться с силами и сказать. Как есть сказать, и будь что будет.

И рот уже открывается на вдохе...

— Отец мне еще давно сказал, что нужно чем-то жертвовать. И клуб он в любом случае должен был забрать со временем. Подумать только, как любезно с его стороны: оставить меня у бизнеса, но под своей крышей, чтобы из виду не упускать и не принимать более жёстких мер. Даже не знаю, что из этого хуже, - кривится Чэн и добавляет: — Я понимаю, почему ты молчал все это время.

А Би просто запрокидывает голову, сползая по дивану, и выдыхает шумно. Устало трет руками лицо и, повернув голову, смотрит на Чэна:

— Да?

— Хочешь своей версией поделиться?

Если бы Би сам понимал хоть что-нибудь.

«Я все это время пиздел тебе, как дышал. Твой отец просил докладывать о твоих делах в клубе, о каждом твоем шаге и защищать тебя. Я облажался, а он готов воспользоваться твоей запасной береттой, чтобы размазать мне мозги по стенке. Такая версия тебя устроит? — думает Би и сейчас отчетливо надеется, что Чэн не обладает способностью читать мысли. Хэ Лэй многих лишил возможности вкушать прелести жизни, и кто знает, насколько серьёзен он был в момент, когда давал Хуа Би второй шанс. — Не сейчас, только не сейчас».

— Нет. Не хочу.

Потолок в квартире Чэна высокий и ослепительно белый, похожий на тот что в его спальне. Все пространство лофта раскрытое, как на ладони. Би думает, что он сам сейчас в этом всем, как на ладони. И чуть было не подтолкнул себя к такой чудовищной ошибке.

«Только не сейчас».

Чэн улыбается краешком рта и опускает голову, сосредотачиваясь на колечке. Его зачесанные назад волосы разделяются на отдельные пряди и медленно одна за другой падают ему на глаза. И Би хочется в них пальцы пропустить и снова завести назад.

Он скрещивает руки на груди, так что рубашка, кажется, вот-вот затрещит по швам, и медленно двигает колено в сторону. Открыто касается им ноги Чэна. Легонько толкает, а затем ещё раз. Би кажется, что он не касался Чэна вечность. Помощь при передвижении, приеме пищи, посадить в машину, придержать за предплечье при выходе из нее. Не то. Не касался вот так, чтобы ощутить твердость его тела, чтобы ощутить его тепло.

Хэ Чэн все такой же крепкий, хоть и видно, что поубавил в весе, стал более сухим. У него скулы выделяются сильнее прежнего, и тени под глазами яркие, хоть с каждым днём всё светлее и светлее становятся. А глаза не замученные, на удивление — ясные. И сейчас он как раз поднимает их на Би и можно рассмотреть их получше. И Би рассматривает. Думает, что такой цвет глаз редкий, они в серость стальную больше, чем в голубой и под ресницами черными чертовски пронзительными кажутся. Он, возможно, и не осознает, как именно умеет иногда смотреть: в самую душу. Потому что у Би волоски на теле приподнимаются, дыхание сбивается и хочется наклониться к нему наконец.

«Как же долго не касался...»

Чэн в ответ тоже колено Би толкает едва-едва, отвечая. Затем на губы его смотрит и плавно ведёт взглядом ниже, к шее, переводит на не скрытые рубашкой предплечья и подбородок вздергивает.

— Прибавилось у тебя шрамов из-за меня, дружище, — рукой тянется и кончиками пальцев по ещё ярким, не так давно зажившим местам скользит.

Там, где его пальцы задевают полоски шрамов, ощущения особые. Контрастом бьют, и хочется поближе к этим рукам, заставить их погладить ещё раз.

«Пожалуйста».

Но Чэн руку поднимает и отодвигает ворот рубашки Би, сдвинув брови, деловито ключицы осматривает: на одной из них едва заметный бугорок под кожей — место перелома.

— Чэн... — Би собирается с мыслями, его руку аккуратно перехватывает и отводит, не

отпуская. — Мои шрамы не твоя вина.

Чэн, руку Би игнорируя, тянется к месту чуть левее ключицы, ближе к плечу, и тот выпускает его запястье, позволяя нырнуть ладонью под рубашку.

— А вот здесь? Это моя.

Она горячая, разработанная ручным эспандером, полностью раскрыто ложится на кожу, прикрывая давний рубец от пули.

— Это давно забытое старое. Его оставил Юн Чао, а ты его успешно пристрелил. Вина не твоя.

— Я опоздал, — коротко смеётся Чэн, и Би в ответ тоже улыбается, вспоминая. — Чертов ублюдок.

Они оба замолкают, и улыбки гаснут на их губах. Рука Чэна медленно выскальзывает из-под черной рубашки, ворот поправляет и приглаживает ткань, задерживаясь и сохраняя тепло внутри, согревая новым снаружи. А Би смотрит на него и шумно сглатывает. Он сейчас близко, и можно наконец пальцами его волосы завести назад, вот так, не спеша и бережно, открывая красивый высокий лоб со слегка выступающей веной посередине. Перевести ладонь на затылок и чуть надавить, направляя к себе.

_Чэн поддается._

Уголок его губ коротко дергается вверх, мягко. К лицу Би он приближается с такой искрой в глазах, будто это его инициатива. Губы у него теплые-теплые. Он прижимается ими к губам напротив и зависает, зажмуривается, сводит брови у переносицы, так, будто больно ему, будто он сожалеет. Би аккуратно пальцами за подбородок его поддерживает, ведёт большим вдоль линии челюсти, гладит, а затем, отстраняясь на миг, сам снова целует Чэна. И на этот раз тот расслабляется, рот открывает шире, пропуская язык Би внутрь, мягко скользит им и кружит не спеша, будто пробуя в первый раз.

— Я уже и забыл, как это, — шепчет он в губы Би, не переставая целовать. — Или это тоже давно забытое старое?

Чувствует, как руки Би притягивают его ближе за бедра, как тот пальцами одной из них цепляет язычок на змейке его мастерки и ведёт вниз с приятным вжикающим звуком. Оба отстраняются друг от друга и смотрят на это действие так, словно каждый боится упустить контроль над ситуацией. А ситуация крайне нестабильна. Там утка в духовке — не забыть бы.

И про Ли тоже — не забыть бы.

Чэн не забывает. Его этой мыслью словно снова по голове шарахает, когда Би поднимает светлые глаза и встречается с его - потемневшими.

— Ты спал с ним.

Не вопрос — утверждение.

Это, конечно, не так оглушающе, как если бы Чэн сказал: «Ты в сговоре с моим отцом», но Би глушит, как после выстрела над ухом. Он так и зависает с рукой на гладкой и горячей коже Чэна под уже расстегнутой мастеркой. У него сердце явно намеревается пробить себе путь наружу, сумасшедшей вибрацией отдает в ладонь.

С легким скольжением по коже кончиками пальцев Би руку убирает и взгляд отводит в сторону окна. Там небо светлой серостью заволочено и снег усилился.

— Понравилось тебе? — в голосе Чэна лукавая усмешка, и Би, откидываясь на подушки, молча переводит взгляд на его лицо.

Улыбается.

Он улыбается.

Без ехидства, без злости. С неподдельным интересом. Упирается локтем в спинку дивана и щеку кулаком подпирает. Лицо Чэна полное задора и веселья на контрасте с его — серьезным и каменным. Би думает: ты придурок, что ли?

А вслух:

— Ну, не как с тобой, конечно, но тоже неплохо.

И Чэн фыркает и открыто смеется, запрокидывая голову назад.

Би убеждается: придурок.

Завороженно смотрит и мысленно соглашается с тем, что после травмы у него что-то повредилось в голове, соскочило, выпало. Он сейчас дико на Тяня похож - одна блядская манера поведения.

Чертовы Хэ.

— Ты сукин сын, Би, — успокаиваясь, говорит тот и бросает укоризненный взгляд. — Так нагло подрываешь мое доверие, дружище.

Би разводит руки в стороны, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид. Стараясь окончательно не вырыть себе могилу в этом зыбком диалоге. Чэн странный сейчас, он подозрительный и крайне опасный.

«Ему бы в криминалисты», — думает Би.

Да вот с этим связь и так плотная, только со знаком «минус». У него в голове события как пазл складываются, и прошедшие, и нынешние. И Би впервые не знает, как именно они сложатся по поводу него. И говорить ничего не хочется. Хочется встать сейчас с этого ебучего дивана и свалить в закат. Далеко и надолго, а может, и навсегда. И он почти готов уже. Наверное, что-то в его лице меняется, и мысль проявляется отчетливо — здесь не нужны даже способности Чэна в области клинической психологии, — потому что Чэн вздыхает устало и ладонь на его колено кладет. Сжимает слегка, насколько пальцы проблемные умеют, и снова тепло под его рукой. И добивает окончательно.

— У нас с тобой мало времени, - говорит, одну бровь вскидывая, взгляд на часы переводит. — И про утку не забыть бы.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А спонсор этой главы мятный чай.  
> Мятный чай - "Я заставлю тебя родить эту чертову главу".  
> Атмосфера: The Neighbourhood - Lurk

Би хорошо знает, что если завести ладонь в густую шевелюру Чэна и сжать в кулак, его кожа покроется мурашками. Рукава мастерки подтянуты выше локтей, и видно, как волоски на предплечьях поднимаются. Ему нравится. Нравится небольшая доля грубости по отношению к себе со стороны Хуа Би. Потому что ему позволительно. Потому что никто больше так не сможет. Не сможет так смотреть в его серые глаза из-под своих светлых, почти белых ресниц. Смотреть с желанием и пониманием. И от этого волосы на голове Чэна шевелятся. И в штанах тоже – шевелится. Спортивная ткань натягивается, подчеркивая и деликатно намекая.

Би не спешит, старается оставаться спокойным, но сердце отбивает сумасшедший ритм. Он просто подталкивает голову Чэна к своему лицу и целует его медленно, пробуя его на вкус, как экзотическое блюдо, которое уже не раз пробовал и хорошо знает, но все равно нравится. Как в первый раз нравится. И ни черта это не забытое старое.

У Хэ гладкий язык и острый на кончике. Его приятно вылизывать, приятно губами обхватывать, слегка посасывая, и чувствовать, как он выскальзывает и вновь податливо вторгается в чужой рот. И это не тот случай, когда нужно торопиться, какие бы факторы ни влияли на ситуацию.

Би аккуратно перетягивает Чэна к себе на колени, помогая и поддерживая за талию, а сам откидывается на подушки и смотрит на него, на его тело под расстегнутой мастеркой: красивое, жилистое, с не меньшим количеством шрамов, чем у него самого. Кожа сейчас бледнее обычного, но такая же теплая и шелковая на ощупь.

Чэн тоже спокоен, Чэн не ломится. Не требует. Он выдерживает момент так же, как и Би, едва заметно вжимаясь в его пах своим, вытаскивая изо рта Би горячий стон сквозь плотно сжатые губы. И тот лениво просовывает пальцы под смятые рукава кофты и тянет к запястью сперва один, затем второй, осторожно спускает мастерку с плеч, и Чэн помогает ему окончательно от нее избавиться.

— Ты здесь прекрасно смотришься, как всегда, — ухмыляется Чэн и делает попытку справиться с пуговицами на рубашке Би.

У него глаза черные почти, зрачок во всю радужку расползается с сумасшедшей скоростью. Пальцы не слушаются, проскальзывают по ребру пуговицы, и Чэн вдруг брови хмурит и замирает в полусогнутом состоянии над телом Би. Немного помедлив, он просто кладет ладони ему на грудь и выпрямляется, прикрыв глаза и заламывая брови.

— Ненавижу эту херню, — цыкает. — Если оно не пройдет…

— Пройдет. Но сейчас тебе не нужно ничего делать, — широко улыбается Би, поднимается к нему, садится и обхватывает руками за торс. — Сомневаюсь, что лишние нагрузки тебе на пользу.

Целует его шею, все еще крепко и надежно сжимая руками, не давая отстраниться, а Чэн закидывает свои руки ему на плечи, упирается в них локтями, расслаблено свесив кисти. Смотрит на пальцы, пока Би выцеловывает его выступающие вены и ключицы, и пытается их сжать. Не выходит. И его короткий смех пробирает Би до костей:

— Я сейчас вообще плохо контролирую их, а каких-то полчаса назад я мог ими двигать.

Хуа Би вздыхает ему в шею и отстраняется. Смотрит внимательно, скользит взглядом по лицу: глаза-нос-губы-глаза. Но не говорит ничего. Его ладонь размашисто движется по спине Чэна от лопаток вниз, к пояснице, и надавливает в районе ягодиц, заставляя вжаться сильнее, заставляя его отвлечься от своих мыслей.

Потому что хочется его чертовски сильно.

Хочется просто взять его.

Как угодно.

_Еще разок, Чэн. На этом самом диване. Снова._

Рука вновь подталкивает ближе, напоминает: «двигайся», и из уст обоих вырывается горячее дыхание. Их обоих мажет. Поцелуй выходит долгим, грязным и мокрым. Искры под веками скачут, рассыпаясь мелким обжигающим дождем ярко-красных точек.

Би рывком кладет его на спину, придерживая за поясницу и нависает сверху. Зубами слегка прихватывает линию челюсти, вылизывает кадык, и Чэн отворачивает лицо в подушки, вытягивая подбородок и подставляясь. Когда нижняя губа скользит по его соску, и язык выводит влажный ореол, грудная клетка Чэна распрямляется в тяжелом вздохе.

Заглянуть бы в душу этому высокомерному засранцу, разгрести там все руками, перебрать, расставить все эти вещи вдоль стен, предоставляя ему чистый путь и верную дорогу. Не мешать.

Но при этом быть рядом, как раньше, как «правая рука».

А она скользит по ребрам, слегка сжимая его бока, уверенно тянет за шнурок спортивных штанов, и узел распадается. Пальцами левой Би ловко цепляет пояс вместе с бельем и, чуть потянув вниз, вылизывает спускающуюся к паху прямую мышцу и показавшуюся из-под ткани бедренную кость, ниже — впадина между пахом и бедром также не остается без внимания. И дышать становится трудно.

Приходится остановиться. Приходится отвлечься на то, чтобы быстро и ловко справиться с пуговицами рубашки, но это стоит того. Потому что с этого ракурса хорошо видно лицо Чэна, его разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, частично падающие на глаза, его приоткрытый рот то ли в усмешке, то ли в попытке отдышаться. Серые глаза, медленно моргая, изучают взглядом светлый ёжик на голове, уже не скрываемый рубашкой рельефный торс, зависают в районе вздыбленной ширинки. Рука тем временем оглаживает упругое бедро, обтянутое темной джинсовой тканью, и, поднимаясь выше, ложится ладонью на чувствительное место, слегка надавливая и вызывая глухой стон.

Но Би, освободившись от сковывающей движения рубашки и не разрывая зрительный контакт, отталкивает его руку и наконец спускает штаны Чэна с тихим рыком.

— Сказал же, тебе не нужно ничего делать, — подмигивает и, перехватывая рукой качнувшийся член, выверенным движением, а затем еще одним заставляет Чэна слегка прогнуться в пояснице.

Би, расшатанный собственным еле сдерживаемым желанием, судорожно выдыхает горячий воздух на головку, прежде чем обхватить губами, и Чэн, чуть приподняв голову над подушками и закусив губу, наблюдает. И тут же откидывается, сладостно прикрывая глаза и закусывая тонкую покрасневшую кожу еще сильнее, когда член оказывается у Би во рту, таком горячем и мокром. Его язык медленно скользит вместе с губами до самого основания и обратно, так, что Чэн забывает про проблему своих пальцев и хватает светловолосую голову, направляя и прижимая. Хочется быстрее сразу, без этой раскачки, но Би упирается головой и только свои светлые глаза вскидывает резко, давая понять, что контроль в этот раз полностью в его руках. Не лезь.

И Чэн подчиняется.

Хрен с тобой.

Расслабленно свешивает руку с дивана, другой прикрывает глаза и чувствует, что под этим наглыми и отточенными движениями он долго не протянет. Язык, мягко обводящий головку, и кольцо плотно сомкнутых губ так ярко бьют, так невыносимо пронизывают чувствительностью, скользят по каждой венке теплые и влажные губы. Кажется, будто ему отсасывали в прошлой жизни. Ха, а оно ведь практически так и было. Поэтому так оглушительно, поэтому так невыносимо разрядом по каждому нерву, сокращая мышцы на животе и на внутренней части бедер. И хочется ноги шире развести, хочется толкнуться в этот горячий рот сильнее, но спущенные до колен штаны мешают и Би придерживает за ягодицы, не позволяя двигаться.

Звякает пряжкой пояс и тихонько вжикает ширинка, отрезвляя на мгновение. И Чэн отрывает ладонь от глаз, смотрит, как Би ловко одной рукой достает свой член, размазывая по нему выступившую каплю смазки, продолжая при этом отсасывать. С трудом переводит взгляд на лицо Би и сталкивается затуманенным взглядом с его светлыми, сейчас по-волчьи жадными глазами, и кроет так, что выдохнуть получается с громким стоном и снова уткнуться затылком в подушки, потереться об них щекой.

Би размашисто выводит рукой по собственному члену, подстраиваясь под ритм, который сам же задает ртом. Синхронно, вот так, чтобы полностью чувствовать процесс, не теряя контроль. И его тащит, жаром окатывает с ног до головы, и двигаться хочется быстрее. А если глаза поднять и наблюдать за тем, какой откровенно пошлый сейчас перед ним Чэн в своей, возможно, не столь правдивой беспомощности, то картинка начинает плыть от застилающего разум удовольствия. От чертового осознания: _он не берет, он отдается._

У Хэ брови в сладостном заломе в преддверии оглушительного оргазма и губы красные, искусанные, влажные — контрастируют на бледном лице, будто нарисованные. Би не помнит его таким. Ни разу. Это что-то новенькое. По крайней мере, в этот раз он постарается запомнить и не пропустить ни одной эмоции, изучить, насколько ярко реагирует сейчас его тело.

А видно хорошо: свет из окон льется со стальным оттенком, холодный и зимний, еще немного, и в сумерки перекинется. 

И довести до разрядки стоит всего нескольких движений. Би, взявший было ускоренный темп, резко замедляется и выпускает член Чэна так же резко, придерживая рукой, наклоняет и одним широким движением языка проходится по отвердевшим яичкам снизу и вверх до кончика головки, прихватывая губами напоследок, с нажимом оглаживая языком.

И всё.

Помещение затапливает долгим стоном, он вырывается из приоткрытых губ и еще долго звучит в голове у Хуа Би, смешиваясь с собственным. Потому что это слишком. Слишком хорошо: смотреть неотрывно, не давая глазам закатиться от громкого приторного разряда, и кончать на живот Чэну. ***

— Шэ Ли про утку ни слова, — смеется Чэн и затягивается.

Теплые аккуратные пальцы вытаскивают у него изо рта сигарету, задевая губы, и Би тоже затягивается. Одна на двоих, как всегда.

Запах сигарет смешивается с запахом гари.

— Только про утку? — улыбается в ответ Хуа Би и тушит сигарету о черную керамическую поверхность пепельницы у себя на бедре.

— Ну-у-у, и про это тоже, — подмигивает Чэн, махнув рукой в сторону пепельницы.

Би откровенно смеется. Ему хорошо сейчас. Хорошо вот так сидеть в расстегнутой рубашке на этом черном диване рядом с Чэном, задевая его колено своим и глядя в уже полностью темное окно. Снег прекратился, застелив внушительным слоем улицы города.

— Кстати, где его носит? — спрашивает Би, откладывая пепельницу на стеклянный столик и подходя к панорамному окну.

Огни города сейчас кажутся более яркими, переливаясь, отражаются в белой пушистой пелене. И, хочешь не хочешь, прикипаешь к ним взглядом, впитывая частичку атмосферы надвигающегося праздника.

— Понятия не имею. Может, сеанс затянулся? — устало вздыхает Чэн и поднимается, делая трудную, но преодолимую попытку ступить ближе к Би, чтобы тоже полюбоваться городом. Он кладет ладонь ему на плечо, наваливаясь, и Би напрягается, преданно удерживает его вес. Чэн тянет уголок рта в легкой улыбке, говорит шепотом: — Прости.

Они стоят, молча созерцая вид из окон, будто два подростка, потерявшихся в этом мире, но обязанных принять важное жизненное решение.

— Позвони ему, — нарушая тишину, тихо говорит Би, все еще глядя вперед, а затем поворачивает лицо и смотрит в глаза Чэну.

И Чэн, улыбаясь себе под ноги и не раздумывая, достает из кармана телефон.

Несколько долгих гудков и почти уже зародившаяся тревога в грудной клетке, как гудки прерываются тишиной и эта тревога, на секунду утихшая, вспыхивает с новой силой.

— _Здравствуй, сынок._


	18. Chapter 18

Снег налипает на ресницы, трудно разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, кроме своих берцев, со скрипом сминающих пушистые рассыпчатые массы. Мокрая челка, выбивающаяся из-под капюшона толстовки, сбилась и приклеилась ко лбу. Щекам и носу обжигающе холодно, и зубы пронизывает, стоит открыть рот, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Шэ Ли рот старается закрытым держать, дышать носом, который рукавом дубленки вытирает, смахивая конденсат, шмыгает громко и кутается в шарф.

На выходе из метро полно спешащих людей. Они сжимаются, втягивают шеи и стараются поскорее убраться подальше из-под столь внезапно разверзшегося неба, забежать погреться куда угодно, лишь бы прочь. Ли пробуксовывает по снегу своими тощими ногами и думает о том, что если сегодня не отморозит себе причиндал, то ему особо повезет — сырой холод пробирает насквозь.

До салона квартал.

За стеклянной дверью тепло, даже душно. Ли встряхивается от озноба, как пес, смахивая с себя капли подтаявшего снега. Выстукивает ботинками, избавляется от налипшего на них снега и, поприветствовав коллег перекошенным от холода ртом, двигает в сторону своего кабинета.

Клиента не видно, ни снаружи — что не удивительно, — ни внутри, и время в запасе.

В кабинете работает Ксу. У него сосредоточенное лицо — под его руками изящное женское тело. Ветвистые кровавые ручейки стекают по упругому бедру в момент, когда руки в черном латексе вычерчивают скальпелем узор. Одна из сотрудниц салона Ян и по совместительству клиент замечает Ли, весело улыбается ему и поднимает ручку в приветственном жесте.

— И тебе привет, киса, — отвечает Ли, разматывая шарф и скидывая отяжелевшую дубленку.

Хватает себя за плечи и с силой трет. — Хорошо у вас тут, тепло.

Ксу наконец отвлекается, вытирает салфеткой кровь с бедра Ян и, развернувшись лицом к Ли, преображается.

— Посмотрите-ка на него! Оцепенел, словно змей!

Старая и уже давно позабытая кличка вдруг режет слух.

— Мой змей точно оцепенел, — фыркает Ли и, прижав руку к паху, картинно закатывает глаза.

Протянутую флягу берет охотно, делает большой глоток согревающей жидкости и рукой в сторону Ксу машет. — Апгрейд?

— Нравится? — спрашивает Ян и улыбается ослепительно.

Довольный Ксу, откинувшись на спинку стула, весь сияет не меньше ее улыбки, ловко крутит в пальцах скальпель как барабанную палочку. У него теперь длинная пушистая челка яркого лазурного цвета на фоне выбритых висков и темных, торчащих во все стороны, волос на макушке.

— Я сопротивлялся, — он укоризненно смотрит на Ян, затем ловит ухмылку друга и то, как он качает головой.

Шэ Ли, делая еще глоток из фляги, наклоняется к бедру Ян и придирчиво рассматривает начатый узор. Ее ловкие парикмахерские пальчики тут же проникают в пепельные пряди, приятно прочесывают и перебирают кончики волос.

— Ох, Ли, у меня просто руки чешутся вытворить что-нибудь с твоей головой, — произносит она, лукаво улыбаясь. — Может, красный?

— Ты рехнулась? — перебивает ее Ксу, вновь было принявшийся за дело. — Неужели ты хочешь испортить этот удивительный цвет? И вообще, убери от него руки!

Он толкает запястье Ян тыльной стороной ладони с зажатым в ней скальпелем и под ее сопутствующее хихиканье понимающе смотрит на Ли. Тот с трудом отрывает взгляд от такого яркого Ксу и отдает флягу Ян от греха подальше. Треплет друга по голове, замечая, как тот довольно жмурится, закусывая губу, и отходит подготовить инструменты.

Тело постепенно окутывает пеленой тепла, челюсть расслабляется и больше не выбивает такты зубами. Любимая рабочая атмосфера в приятной компании навевает Шэ Ли мысли о том, чтобы предложить Ксу и Ян остаться сегодня здесь подольше и выпить чего-нибудь, но он обещал Чэну вернуться.

Стоя перед сухожаровым шкафом, он с силой сжимает край рабочего стола. Он снова поддается, снова становится ведомым. То, как Чэн смотрит, то, как он пытается докопаться до его внутренностей, каждый раз вызывает приступ гнева.

Что на этот раз? Желание вернуть себе то, что принадлежит (принадлежало) ему? Все осталось налетом недосказанности на его кухне.

Они-просто-потрахались.

Но в случае с Чэном «просто» — это слишком просто. Эти несколько лет они даже не пересекались, находясь в одном городе - какая удивительная магия для того, у кого повсюду «глаза». Ли уверен, Чэн не раз его видел, не раз за ним наблюдал, нарочно не попадая в его поле зрения.

Ли прижимается поясницей к рабочему столу, сложив руки на груди и задумчиво пожевывая губу, смотрит на своих друзей. Ян что-то оживленно рассказывает Ксу, тот тихонько хмыкает в ответ, поддерживая беседу и стараясь не отвлекаться. Но взгляд Ли на себе замечает сразу, вскидывает свои синие глаза и хмурится. Губы поджимает, и немой вопрос о том, все ли в порядке, застревает в его взгляде. Ли на время выныривает из размышлений и подмигивает ему легонько и тепло, отворачиваясь к окну.

Не сам ли он ловил себя на том, что готов снова влиться в их с Хуа Би счастливый, мать его, тандем? Не сам ли заботился о Чэне и радовался его возвращению там, в больнице, сидя на нем и хватая своими ладонями его лицо?

Сейчас ему тревожно как никогда. До него будто начало доходить, толчками выплескиваясь в мозг, сея там все новые и новые вопросы. У Чэна клуб, которым сейчас занимается Би. Они больше не выбивают долги, проделывая грязную работу, не ездят на сделки, не заключают новые контракты. Ведь так? Все честно и легально, да, Хэ?

Он ничерта не знает о нем.

У Чэна всегда были странные отношения с отцом. Ли слышал о нем редко, но всегда узнавал, когда Чэн звонил именно ему. По тому, как менялся его тон, когда он давал отчет о проделанной работе, как морщинка между бровей становилась глубже и как потом он молча наливал себе виски и выпивал залпом. Секундная слабость, которая от цепких глаз Шэ Ли никогда не укрывалась.

В остальном он оставался нечитаемым. Увидеть живого, настоящего Чэна на больничной койке было чем-то из ряда вон. Ли зацепился за это, зацепился за непривычный образ. Цепляется и сейчас, мысленно вспоминая то, как Чэн по-домашнему расслаблен в период реабилитации. Это будто вынужденный отпуск для его непоколебимого эго. Но, черт возьми, в голове его все равно что-то крутится. Ли уверен, что он знает про них с Би. Понял еще после прогулки в парке, когда Чэн, сидя на пассажирском, смотрел на Би изучающе, пока тот рассказывал о прошедшей встрече с неким новым клиентом. Легально и честно, да, Чэн? Уверен, что вот сейчас, в этот самый момент, пока Чэн наедине с Би, он скажет об этом своему лучшему другу.

— Ли? Ты точно в порядке? Твой клиент ждет, — Ксу взволнованно смотрит, кажется, в самую душу, и Ли наконец-то переключается. Улыбается широко и кивает.

— Конечно. Я просто плохо спал, чувак.

Ксу вытирает инструменты, меняет перчатки и, вздохнув, удаляется к такой же притихшей Ян. Ли думает, что ему нужно в отпуск и выспаться. И проснуться, когда в его жизни не будет ничего кроме работы, посиделок с Ксу в баре и кровати для него одного.

Набрав полные легкие стерильного воздуха с легким флером железа, Ли выходит из кабинета, чтобы пригласить клиента.

***

— Ты идёшь? — вопросительно смотрит Ксу, приглашающе протягивая руку.

— Идите без меня. Я сегодня занят, — Ли делает последний на этот вечер глоток из вновь нагло одолженной фляги и вкладывает ее в протянутую ладонь.

Ксу понимающе кивает и поворачивается к Ян, чуть вздергивая подбородок. Ян пожимает хрупкими плечиками под грузной паркой и одаривает Ли самой обворожительной из своих улыбок. Он знает, что ей нравится Ксу, а она все не бросает попыток растопить его холодное к женскому полу сердце.

— Передавай привет Би! — подмигивает друг, но лицо его сейчас такое же сосредоточенное, как во время работы.

— Угу, — невнятно отвечает Ли, подкуривая сигарету и махнув рукой коллегам.

Возвращаться не хочется. Но там тепло и утка, запеченная в духовке.

_И Чэн._

Ли улыбается в шарф, затягиваясь сигаретой, и шагает в сторону метро. Фонари затапливают желтым светом белый снежный настил, и кристально чистый морозный воздух приятно заполняет грудную клетку. До спуска в метро квартал, под берцами снова скрипит снег, а внутри никак не угаснет чувство тревоги.

Оно усиливается, мечется внутри вместе с сердечным ритмом, подстраивается под него, когда черный силуэт автомобиля возникает в свете фонарей и ровняется с Шэ Ли. Тонированное стекло опускается, кажется, нарочно медленно.

— Эй, малыш, притормози, — из окна машины на Ли вдруг взирает точная копия Чэна, только...

Старше.

И Ли останавливается в смятении. Такой же низкий и бархатный голос, те же черты, только лицо мелкими морщинами усеяно и годы притрусили немного седины на волосы у висков. Ли сигарету плотнее губами сжимает и смотрит нахмурившись в совершенно черные в этом освещении глаза.

Что стоит просто развернуться и шагать себе дальше?

_Нет._

«Случай с Хэ, версия один-ноль».

Интерес. Этот долбаный интерес к семейству Хэ ни разу не привел Ли к яркой и счастливой жизни. Ни серфинга по волнам, ни целостности нервных клеток.

Дверь машины приглашающе открывается с мягким глухим звуком.

— Садись.

И Ли понимает, что если сейчас не сядет в машину, его туда затолкают насильно. А пока все выглядит довольно дружественно, то ничего не остается, как сделать последнюю затяжку и сесть.

Выдыхает дым уже в салоне авто и довольно отмечает про себя — Хэ не нравится.

В салоне только он и водитель. Значит, дополнительная охрана, скорее всего, держится гденибудь поодаль. Хотя, если взглянуть на внушительные размеры шофера, то сомнений не остается — если понадобится, он все сделает сам. В случае с Шэ Ли это будет как букашку раздавить.

— Ты голоден? — свойства этого вкрадчивого тембра голоса пробирать до костей и выворачивать мясом наружу, вынимая всю необходимую информацию, вероятнее всего, берут начало у древних истоков. Однако Ли почти к нему привык, и ему не пробить его чешую.

— А ты, папаня, что, волонтер?

Хэ Лэй довольно улыбается и дважды стучит пальцем по плечу водителя. Тот молча кивает и с небольшой пробуксовкой выруливает с заснеженной улицы, по которой шел Ли, на центральную. Цветные огни города скользят по лицу. Мелькают витрины, отражаясь в желтых глазах, и так приятно прикоснуться лбом к холодной поверхности стекла, стараться дышать глубоко и размеренно, успокоить сердце наконец.

В машине они едут молча. Шэ Ли пытается запомнить маршрут, но в какой-то момент понимает, что это бессмысленно, потому что его — ну надо же! — не вывозят за черту города. Спустя минут двадцать напряженного молчания и зудящего между лопаток взгляда Хэ Старшего, на которого он сам старается не смотреть, Шэ Ли видит здание самого элитного ресторана в городе. И удивление все-таки проступает в широко раскрытых глазах, когда машина паркуется у входа.

— Серьезно, что ли? — спрашивает он, непонимающе отнимая руку от лица, ладонью которой подпирал щеку всю дорогу до этого места.

Хэ Лэй выходит из машины сам, не проронив ни слова, перед этим лишь коротко взглянув на своего водителя в зеркало заднего вида. Тот выходит следом и, обойдя машину, открывает Ли дверь.

— Ручку подашь? — Ли картинно протягивает ему свою ладонь, но в ответ только хмурый взгляд, который как бы говорит: «Еще одна шутка, и я не посмотрю, что Хэ мой босс». – Я понял тебя, понял, дружище, не бузи.

Ли выскакивает из авто, нарочно задевая водилу плечом, на идеально сухой и чистый асфальт. Только на клумбах и газонах близлежащей территории ресторана лежит снег, и это единственная связь с реальностью. Это действительно происходит с ним сейчас. И в голове мысль, что нужно набрать Чэна. Нужно его предупредить.

— Пойдем, — спокойно говорит Хэ, засунув руки в карманы своего грубого черного пальто.

Он высокий и красивый, как и его сын. Пусть некоторые детали и выдают его возраст, он моложав. От него веет породой и таким хладнокровием в голосе, что, кажется, воздух вокруг него на несколько градусов ниже. Одежда на манекенах в витринах бутиков всегда выглядит идеально, как изначально задуманный образ, а как на человека надеть – так она деформируется, подстраивается под комплекцию и выглядит уже не так.

Хэ Лэй — это тот случай, когда идеально, как на манекене.

Его темные глаза внимательно следят за Шэ Ли и пытаются нащупать брешь, пробраться сквозь чешуйки и неожиданно уколоть. Чешуйки эти приходится поплотнее к себе прижать и активнее погремушкой на хвосте шевелить. Втягивать носом этот дорогой парфюм и анализировать ситуацию на ходу.

Что ж, пришло время доставать из пыльной коробки на антресоли свои давно забытые навыки.

— Добрый вечер, господин Хэ, — вежливо звучит то там, то здесь.

Две хорошеньких работницы услужливо помогают Хэ старшему снять пальто. Он что-то шепчет на ухо одной из них, заставляя ее густо алеть, но сам при этом остается неизменным в эмоциях. Когда вторая подходит к Шэ Ли с вопросом в глазах, он сбрасывает дубленку и шарф и вручает ей, отмечая про себя, что его внешний вид здесь привлекает больше внимания, чем хотелось бы. Набрав полные легкие воздуха и взъерошив себе волосы, он двигает за своим похитителем вглубь заведения.

Золотисто-оливковые шелковые гобелены с черным круговым орнаментом струятся вдоль стен, поблескивают в свете огромных люстр под высоким потолком. Атмосфера заведения давит.

Приглушенный свет и тихая музыка создают ощущение погружения на глубину, обволакивают. Здесь немноголюдно. Но те темные уголки, в которых разместились немногочисленные посетители, пожирают Ли глазами, липнут к нему со всех сторон.

Становится душно.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — выпаливает он, и Лэй, вопросительно хмыкая, поворачивается к нему у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Ву, проводи, — говорит, махнув рукой.

Небрежный такой жест, будто вот так просто все. Но дышащий в затылок Шэ Ли Ву прекрасно знает, что это значит. Слегка подталкивает его в противоположную сторону и тихо, но уверенно басит на ухо:

— Двигай.

Прекрасно.

«Тупой ход, приятель», — говорит Ли сам себе, потому что перед входом в уборную Ву протягивает руку и ему приходится вложить в эту лапищу свой телефон и позволить как следует себя обыскать.

В уборной никого. (Ву убеждается и в этом.)

Вокруг мелкая зеркальная плитка и красное освещение, в котором Шэ Ли тоже не может расслабиться. Он моет руки, привычным движением поправляя сползающий браслет из глиняных бусин, и смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале.

_Отражение тоже смотрит._

Яркими желтыми глазами, контрастирующими с глубокими тенями под ними от чертового недосыпа. Отросшие волосы взъерошены и отливают насыщенным красным в этом освещении.

«Видимо, так это себе представляет Ян», — фыркая, думает Ли.

И хорошо, если так. Потому что когда-то они уже были окрашены в красный, но причина была другая.

Ли вздыхает и проводит холодной мокрой рукой по лицу. Не стоит забывать, что этот вечер может оказаться для него последним. Что вообще можно ожидать от Хэ старшего? Что такого сделал Чэн, что сам Хэ Лэй объявился в городе? Или не сделал. Шэ Ли уверен, что дело в самом Чэне. Иначе бы он тут сейчас не находился. Опять вопросы-вопросы-вопросы. Видимо, это заразно. Если судьба свела тебя с семейством Хэ, то и жизнь твоя такая же. Нужно просто смириться и делать то, что умеешь. Он трусит головой, как собака, и последний раз бросает взгляд из-под длинной челки на свое лицо в отражении.

_А оно улыбается._

Ли цепляет пальцами толстовку на спине и стягивает, оставшись в черной футболке.

Поправляет пряжку ремня на джинсах и, запустив пальцы в волосы, картинно отбрасывает челку назад. Вот так уже лучше.

Ву на входе неизменно ждет. Стоит недвижимо скалой, давая понять: входа нет, только выход. Ли забирает у него из рук телефон и сует вместо него свою толстовку, вышагивая к лестнице на второй этаж.

Здесь VIP-зона. С размаху усаживаясь напротив Хэ Лэя на кожаный диван за низким деревянным столиком, Ли ловит на себе цепкий взгляд и едва заметную ухмылку. Ту самую, которую раньше ловил постоянно. О да, это все еще работает. Ву остается у лестницы, сомкнув руки и замирая нерушимой статуей.

— Поешь, — Лэй кивает на тарелку чисанчи с мясом и делает глоток чая. — Боишься?

Горячее блюдо приятно щекочет нос и вызывает оскому. В животе громко урчит, так что слышно, кажется, на весь зал. Ли пытается живот втянуть и тем самым придавить урчащий желудок, но даже Ву оборачивается на звук.

— Откармливаешь меня, как свинью на убой, да? Хэ? — смеётся Ли, но за еду берется охотно. — Мы сюда за этим приехали? Учти, я просто голоден и эскортом не занимаюсь. Так что эта акция единоразовая.

Лэй глухо смеется. Он умеет?

И наклоняется к нему поближе.

— Ты только не спеши, тщательно жуй, времени у нас предостаточно, — почти шепотом говорит, пожирая Ли глазами, и откидывается на спинку дивана, вальяжно рассевшись и поглядывая на часы.

Ли не успевает дожевать очередную загруженную в рот порцию, как телефон по правую руку от него разрывается громкой рок-н-ролльной мелодией с высветившейся на экране надписью «Чэн». Он переводит серьезный взгляд на Хэ Лэя и медлит. Рука на некоторое время зависает над дисплеем.

— И долго ждать не пришлось, видишь. Позволь мне? — говорит тот елейно и протягивает свою изящную суховатую руку.

Ли цыкает и толкает телефон по отполированной поверхности стола. Все равно ситуация не подвластна ему сейчас, это стоит принять и смириться.

«Просто держаться достойно», — звучит в голове.

Лэй смахивает полоску вызова и, упираясь локтями в колени, принимает звонок.

— Здравствуй, сынок.

Еда во рту уже не кажется такой вкусной, головная боль нарастает и сосредотачивается в районе виска, неприятно дергает. Ладони становятся влажными, и Ли откладывает палочки в сторону. Надо же, он почти все съел, как жаль, что такое вкусное и любимое блюдо будет теперь ассоциироваться с этим моментом.

— Мы с твоим другом, - Лэй бросает короткий взгляд на Шэ Ли, — ужинаем в Вэй Инг и я был бы безумно рад тебя видеть.


	19. Chapter 19

Чэн старается не смотреть на обеспокоенного Хуа Би, руки которого так крепко сжимаются на руле, что кажется, он сейчас вырвет эту баранку к чертям. Не смотреть на Би, а сосредоточиться на этих черных кожаных перчатках. Чэн их видел огромное количество раз. Когда проделанная работа заканчивалась грязно, Би всегда был в этих перчатках, будто на заказ сшитых, идеально сидящих на его красивых руках.

Тишина между ними двумя натянута до звона. Только рев мотора разряжает ее, придает уверенности и злости, адреналином растекаясь по телу.

Би топит педаль газа, и город за окном несется, смазываясь в одну сплошную грязно-белую полосу. Чэн держится за поручень над дверью: машина лихо виляет из стороны в сторону, обгоняя размеренный и редкий ночной поток. В осознании и адреналиновой агонии пальцы заработали и сейчас крепко сжимают пластиковую ручку. Би снова испытывает судьбу, в этот раз — на промерзлой дороге. Но ему плевать.

И Чэну тоже — плевать.

Они оба знают причину.

Снег зарядил мелкой крупой, такой, которая хлестко бьет по щекам, подхватываемая ветром.

Две знакомые черные машины на небольшой парковке у ресторана выбиваются из общей картинки. Би паркуется на противоположной неосвещенной стороне дороги и глушит мотор. Раздраженно снимает куртку, оставаясь в одной рубашке, рукава подкатывает до локтей, проверяет пистолет и только после этого переводит взгляд на Чэна.

У него лицо мрачнее тучи, но глаза кристально-чистые, стеклянные. Опираясь локтем на дверь, водит пальцами по бледным губам, смотрит невидящим взглядом на панель, и в себя приходит, только когда Би протягивает ему пистолет, легонько постукивая им по бедру.

— Чэн?

— Он мне не нужен, — бросает холодно и подбирается весь, будто боевую стойку внутри себя принял.

«Сейчас», — нахмурившись, решает Би.

Он сделает это сам.

Его ощутимо передергивает от ненависти к себе в этот момент. Возможно, это магия блядского взгляда, под натиском которого он задыхался все это время, а здесь — вот незадача — контроль вдруг осыпается трухой под ноги. Тут, наверное, санаторий поможет, отдых какой-нибудь с жарким климатом и океаном у ног. И однозначно выпить нужно будет.

Он помогает Чэну выйти из машины, захлопывает дверцу и, положив руку на грудь, останавливает его. Выдыхает облачко пара прямо в лицо, крепко сминает пальцами лацканы его пальто, так что перчатка кожей скрипит, и припечатывает к боку авто.

— Чэн, тебе нужно знать — я и Лэй... — начинает Би, сдвинув брови и глядя в глаза, но договорить не успевает.

— Я знаю, — Чэн кладет свою руку поверх его перчатки и, сжав до боли, добавляет глухо: —

Спасибо, что всё-таки сказал это.

Снег путается крупинками в волосах Чэна, больно царапает щеки, осыпается на плечи. Пальцы от холода словно вросли в грубую ткань, и никак не получается отпустить, никак не отвести взгляд от серых глаз, от лица, которое меняется, как у человека, наконец освободившегося от боли.

Хэ Чэн просто отталкивается от машины и, больше не глядя на Би, сам идет к заведению.

Прихрамывает на одну ногу, но идет, и не нужна больше эта чертова коляска.

Молодой управляющий тянет широкий рот в услужливой улыбке, обнажая коротенькие зубы с розовым мяском над ними, сияет и забирает из рук Чэна пальто после короткого поклона. На Би только восхищенно зыркает. Щебечет о чем-то, размахивая руками, пока ведет их к нужному столику, но Хэ не слушает, он успевает за это время отметить рассредоточившуюся по залу охрану своего отца, совершенно незаметную для простых посетителей. Пять человек. Он легонько касается тыльной стороной ладони руки Би, и тот подтверждает, чуть вздернув подбородок.

— Цю. Чэн, — здоровяк Ву разводит руки в приветственном жесте и чуть приподнимает плечи, мол, правила известны.

— Здравствуй, Ву, — Хуа Би равнодушно вкладывает ему в руку свой «глок» и позволяет полностью обыскать себя.

Чэн хмыкает.

Когда-то этот парень вышибал из него самого последнее юношеское дерьмо, испытывал волю на тренировках, доламывал выносливость и вытесывал правильную стойку при стрельбе. Таких, как Ву, больше не найти. У них всегда были теплые отношения, но Чэн знает: прикажи сейчас Хэ Лэй выстрелить ему промеж глаз — он не колеблясь выстрелит. Разве что напоследок скажет чтото наподобие: «Прости, малыш».

Обыскав Чэна, Ву приятельски похлопывает его по плечу и подталкивает вслед за Би.

— Юанджи, заведение на сегодня закрыто, — знакомый холодный голос, словно лезвие, режет вдоль позвоночника. — У тебя десять минут.

Улыбчивый минутами ранее управляющий, сложившись в низком поклоне, поспешно удаляется. Чэн провожает его взглядом и не замечает на его лице и тени улыбки. Все, что будет происходить в этом заведении сегодня вечером, в нем же и останется.

На отца Чэн старается не смотреть до последнего, но темный взгляд все еще прожигает насквозь, впиваясь в кожу, и крайне трудно сдерживать свои эмоции.

Шэ Ли. Он словно большая белая бабочка, угодившая в сети к пауку, который щупает ее лапками, ищет, с какой стороны зайти, чтобы наконец начать укутывать ее в свою липкую паутину и сожрать, дождавшись, когда яд растворит ее внутренности.

Но Ли не выглядит испуганным, растерянным или недовольным ситуацией. Он сейчас вроде тех доступных молодых людей, которые за деньги готовы сыграть любую роль для своего клиента на вечер или же ночь.

Бабочки.

Волосы заведены назад, руки скрещены на груди, и, кажется, объятия Хэ Лэя ему импонируют.

Если бы не пронзительный взгляд на секунду округлившихся желтых глаз, которым он незаметно одаривает Чэна. Взгляд, требующий объяснений.

— Сядь, — небрежно бросает Лэй.

Чэн стискивает зубы так, что челюсть простреливает болью, и делает шаг в сторону Ли, но Хэ Лэй до побелевших пальцев сжимает ладонь на плече своей бабочки, и приходится остановиться.

— Сядь, — повторяет он, улыбаясь и ласково глядя на сына.

Дух этого заведения совершенно не нравится Ли. Здесь как будто дышать нечем, воздух тяжелый, интерьер слишком вычурный. И музыка эта... словно убаюкивает для кошмарного сна. Вот для кого все это? Явно не для таких, как Хэ Лэй. Он сюда не вписывается. Ему холодный минимализм, как и Чэну, идет больше. А это — дорогие понты. Несмотря на это, заведение явно отстегивает ему неплохие куски. Здесь все на высоте.

Юанджи сияет, раскладывая на столе меню и позвякивая на подносе новой порцией чая для Хэ-старшего. У него испарина на лбу, поджатые губы в подобии легкой услужливой улыбки говорят больше, чем он мог бы озвучить.

Шэ Ли жарко. На самом деле ему хочется отстраниться от приобнявшего его «паука», сбросить его лапу и устроить истерику. Потому что лица Чэна и Би напротив выражают маниакальное спокойствие, и Ли это не нравится. Но он же, мать его, не какая-нибудь девчонка. Он сейчас самая обыкновенная приманка. Приманка для Хэ Чэна, который проявил самые настоящие рыцарские качества, гордо переступая через свою ненависть к отцу и идя с ним на контакт. Так ведь, Чэн?

Снова.

Поэтому Шэ Ли играет свою роль. Подтянув к себе колено и небрежно свесив с него руку с коктейлем, он продолжает оставаться в маске невозмутимости.

— Рождение сына для отца — настоящий подарок, — говорит Лэй, глядя в чашку с ароматным чаем. — Однажды я упустил возможность понять и осознать это. По правде говоря, я и сейчас не понимаю, потому что то многое и важное, что связывает отца и сына, прошло мимо меня. Это было и с моим отцом. И, в частности, это касается моего второго сына.

Он поворачивает голову к Ли и продолжает, словно обращая свои слова к нему:

— Чэн — мой первый сын, в которого, как я думал, я вложил свои силы. Я дал ему все необходимые знания, я взращивал наследника. Но я не дал ему главного — любви. В нашем, так сказать, семейном деле любовь и сострадание — это те вещи, которые отходят на второй план. Благо, мать обоих моих прекрасных сыновей успела вложить в них эти два качества, как и многое другое со знаком «плюс».

Лапа с плеча Шэ Ли наконец исчезает.

Выдох.

Лэй подается вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, и пальцы переплетает. Смотрит на них задумчиво, будто собирается с мыслями. И Ли никак не разберет его эмоций. Этот человек практически нечитаем.

— Знаешь, сынок, я чертовски ценю все твои качества, все они взращены в тебе и мной, и твоей матерью. Но чего я не переношу в тебе, так это лжи. Видишь ли, птички нашептали мне, что кое-кто отхватывал по кусочку от того, что должно было принадлежать мне. Все эти два года, — Лэй поднимает голову и смотрит Чэну в глаза.

Долго и пристально смотрит. В этот момент они точно отражения друг друга. Холодные и непоколебимые глыбы льда.

Но Лэй вдруг улыбается, расслаблено откидывается на спинку дивана и заводит руку за спину Ли.

— Ты смог оттяпать за это время почти треть западного района. Да так, что слухи дошли до меня не так давно. Вау! Я восхищен! Но мне пришлось избавиться от своего лучшего подчиненного. И все по твоей вине. Моя репутация, Чэн, это то, что уже многие годы остается железным и нерушимым. Но ты, — он тычет пальцем в сторону Чэна, потрясая рукой и делая небольшую паузу, — ты мешаешь мне. Все твои действия, понимаешь, портят мою репутацию. Возможно, мне стоит наказать и тебя? Как ты считаешь?

Лэй вопросительно приподнимает брови и, застыв в миллиметре от своей чашки, тянет губы в ухмылке.

— Ву.

Здоровяк Ву вполне себе вписывается в интерьер этого ресторана. Он мог бы работать здесь охранником. Как и вон те двое по правую руку от него, рассредоточенные за спиной Чэна и Би. Мог бы, да только подобных выдрессированных псов держат поблизости, как самых верных, способных понимать команду с полуслова.

Ву такой.

Поэтому он сейчас целится точно в голову Ли.

Одно движение — и мозги Шэ Ли окажутся на вон том чудесном оливковом гобелене с изображением черного дракона и прекрасно разнообразят его цветовую гамму.

Чэн эту картинку представляет отчетливо, и его пальцы впиваются в кожаную обивку дивана, губы белеют, а морщинка меж бровей становится не по годам глубокой.

— Вижу, тебе это не нравится, — Лэй тихонько смеется, усаживаясь поудобнее, и ласково потрепав Ли по макушке. — Вот и я говорю: мать слишком сильно повлияла на вас. Этот мальчишка дорог тебе?

Чэн оставляет его без ответа.

Шэ Ли спокойно отпивает из своего стакана ту фруктовую муть с водкой, которую заказал наперекор Хэ Лэю, ткнув наугад в карту бара. Отпивает и радуется внутри себя, что он ее пьет, потому что, во-первых, она, в общем-то, ничего, а во-вторых, если бы не она, то ему бы сейчас ладошки об себя вытирать пришлось. Холодный влажный стакан скрывает это. А алкоголь внутри скрывает настоящие эмоции и чувства. Подавляет их настолько, насколько позволяет градус, смешиваясь с адреналином. И на то, как Ву опускает оружие, он лишь хмыкает и моргает чуть медленнее обычного.

Кто в этой обстановке, кажется, вообще не испытывает эмоций, так это Би. Он сидит с краю, застыв каменным изваянием, готовый в любой момент реагировать. Он ничем не хуже Ву. Он равен ему. За исключением того, что добровольно отдал ему свой пистолет за право присутствовать. Ли смотрит на него и понимает, что пистолет ему и вовсе не нужен.

А вот Чэн...

Он вымотан. И еще ему наверняка плохо. Он бледный и нервный, хоть и старается сохранить лицо.

Но Ли видит. И Лэй видит.

— Не стоит недооценивать старика, сынок. Я по сей день старался заботиться о тебе, — он делает неопределенный жест рукой в сторону Хуа Би и елейно продолжает: — Не нужно сейчас пытаться прожечь во мне дыру. Взгляни лучше на своего друга. Надежный и преданный А Цю. Уверен, он уже рассказал тебе о том, что работал на меня. Возможно, даже по пути сюда — уж больно он спокоен. А вот ты — нет.

У Ли в голове что-то пульсирует в области виска. Простреливает вспышками боли, потому что информация усваивается плохо. Да что там плохо, она там просто напросто не желает оставаться, а ее впихивают снова и снова. Чего стоило ожидать от Чэна? Ли и правда ни черта не знает о нем.

Лэй выливает остатки чая из чайничка, вдыхает аромат, словно его заботит сейчас только напиток, а вся обстановка это так, пустяк.

— Мы с ним мило поболтали не так давно. И, по правде сказать, я хотел пустить ему пулю в лоб. Он нарушил обещание, данное мне — присматривать за тобой, следить, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Он должен был докладывать мне о каждом твоем шаге, но скрывал то, чем ты на самом деле занимался. Потому что выбрал тебя. И я понимаю, что для меня он теперь совершенно бесполезен. Поэтому, — он разводит руками, глядя на Би, — ты мне больше не нужен, А Цю.

Вопрос, будешь ли ты теперь нужен Чэну? М?

Не дожидаясь ответа от Хуа Би, он обращается к Чэну:

— Теперь касательно нашей с тобой ситуации, малыш. Завтра Рождество, и мне очень не хочется портить эту чудесную атмосферу запахом крови. Твоя мать очень любила этот праздник.

— Он опускает глаза, и Ли кажется, что эти эмоции настоящие, несмотря на контраст со сказанным; у него на лице сожаление. — С этого дня руки у тебя развязаны. Я больше не стану тебя поддерживать. Твоя территория — это твоя территория. Но запомни хорошенько: если ты еще раз пойдешь поперек, я уже не смогу закрыть глаза на твои ошибки и ошибки тех, кого ты так сильно любишь.

И Ли тонет в этих черных глазах, потеряв суть времени, и понимает, что Лэй улыбается ему, похлопывая по спине. Боль в виске становится невыносимой.

Хэ Лэй отворачивается, допивает свой чай в один глоток и, застегнув пиджак, поднимается. Когда он уходит, дышать становится легче, боль, кажется, отступает. Всего на каких-то пару минут в молчании. И нарастает с новой силой, стоит Чэну подать голос:

— Ли? Ты в порядке?

— Пошел ты, Хэ Чэн!

И срывается. Сбегает по лестнице, проносясь мимо растерянного Юанджи, хватает свою куртку. Дышит тяжело, оказавшись на воздухе, втягивает носом и выдыхает через рот, пытаясь успокоиться. К черту все это. К черту.

Он ловит такси, параллельно набирая Ксу, щурит глаза от яркого света фар проносящихся мимо автомобилей. Снег моментально тает на его разгоряченном лице.

— Хэ-э-эй, Ли, детка. Ты передумал? — веселый голос друга режет слух, но новых приступов боли в голове не вызывает.

— Да, — Шэ Ли старается выровнять срывающийся голос. — Да, черт возьми. На нашем месте, через полчаса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дополнение-продолжение этой главы от ray_lantern: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400121


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> атмосфера: Third Realm - Diabolic Crush  
> Irbis — марка китайских мотоциклов.

— Если хочешь, я останусь и помогу тебе, — бросая ключи на столик у двери, равнодушно произносит Би.

— Оставь меня, — рыкнув, Чэн сдергивает с себя пальто, закидывает его на спинку дивана и направляется к бару.

Начатая бутылка виски в одной руке, стакан — в другой.

Второй остается на полке.

— Спасибо, что подвез.

Он измотан. Его колотит мелкой дрожью пока он наливает выпивку, скрытая черной водолазкой спина ссутулена, и опущены плечи. Но Хэ упорно делает вид, что плевать он хотел на все это.

— Не советовал бы тебе пить, Чэн.

— Я же сказал: оставь меня!

Би с трудом подавляет желание хорошенько двинуть его о стену лицом и уложить в кровать.

Чэн облажался.

Но Би облажался еще больше.

То, что сегодня все обошлось — просто удивительное проявление отцовских чувств со стороны Хэ Лэя.

Что он там говорил про любовь? Что не дал ее ни старшему, ни младшему, да? Для него оба его уже взрослых сына всегда будут оставаться детьми, воспоминания об искренности эмоций которых до сих пор греют его холодную душу. Как бы там ни было. И не любовь ли это — закрывать глаза на упрямство и капризы вместо наказания за непослушание?

_Держи, сынок, свои любимые игрушки, не бойся, я не отберу их, только пойди поиграй в другой комнате и мне не мешай._

Би качает головой, глядя куда-то себе под ноги, рассматривает капли растаявшего снега на ботинках, и тень улыбки скользит по его губам.

Он разворачивается и, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь, прижимается к ней спиной и затылком.

С внешней стороны.

В грудь побольше воздуха набрать, выдохнуть медленно, прикрыв глаза и сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. Вот так.

Он не нянька. Хватит. Сняли уже ответственность.

Погода улучшается, и снег плавно кружит над городом. Ботинки утопают в рассыпчатой снежной вате, а свежий воздух приятным покалыванием оседает на щеках. Хуа Би подставляет лицо ночному небу, уже за ручку своей машины взявшись. Холод помогает. В холоде мысли спокойнее и яснее. Они укладываются, выстраиваются в правильной последовательности, расступаются перед здравым смыслом.

Знакомый звук входящего сообщения заставляет его разлепить уставшие глаза и все-таки сесть за руль.

**[23:15:07] Чэн:** Найди Ли и убедись, что с ним все в порядке.

Би на это ничего не отвечает. Но звонок делает.

— _Фанг._

— Пробей-ка номерок, а?

Эта узкая улочка словно один живой поток. Сияют и переливаются яркими цветными огнями украшенные деревья, повсюду приглашающе мигают витрины магазинов и кафе, уютно светятся красным фонари на ярмарочных домиках. Машина тихо шуршит шинами, проделывая в снегу глубокие борозды. Веселые люди, жующие на ходу рождественские сладости, то и дело выскакивают на проезжую часть, мешают проехать. Радостная парочка бросается кое-как слепленными из рыхлого снега снежками. Один такой прилетает в лобовое и тут же рассыпается. Парень, испуганно втянув голову, выставляет ладонь в примирительном жесте, улыбается и убегает вслед за девчонкой.

«Вот тебе и праздничное настроение, мать твою», — вздыхает Би и, пригнувшись, разглядывает вывески, выискивает нужное здание.

Почти в самом конце улицы, где соседнее строение образует тупик, мигает красная неоновая собака, и Би, припарковавшись рядом, глушит мотор. Сидит несколько минут неподвижно, присматривается к курящей у входа разношерстной молодежи, но не замечает никого знакомого. Кое-где ловит обращенные в сторону своей машины восхищенные взгляды. Когда выходит он сам и прикуривает, опираясь на бок черного “Гелика”, практически все глаза устремляются в его сторону.

Что ж, это уже привычное явление.

Затяжке на третьей дверь распахивается так, что доводчик выворачивает в другу сторону. Звуки музыки, доносящиеся из недр заведения, наверняка слышат люди в самом начале этой улицы. Она глушит на короткий миг, пока дверь не возвращается на исходную позицию.

Этот парень выше на две головы и крупнее во столько же. Но это не мешает Ли вцепиться в ворот его толстовки, толкая вон из кабака, заставляя неуверенно перебирать ногами на скользких ступенях.

— Повтори, мудло ты вонючее! — хрипит Ли и дергает этого детину так, что у того голова откидывается назад, словно у тряпичной куклы.

Музыка снова заливает улицу, и из дверей показывается Ксу. Зрительный контакт с Би устанавливается практически сразу, словно он знал все заранее, находясь по ту сторону. У него на лице страдальческая гримаса, когда амбал в руках Ли улыбается, скашивает глаза за спину и, вцепившись одной рукой в запястье, тычет пальцем:

— Я говорю: дружок твой — пидор!

Ксу хватается за голову, когда Ли со словами «Ах ты сука» бьет кулаком аккурат в челюсть обидчику.

И, кажется, выключает его. Полностью. Нокаут.

Он разгорячен, на нем футболка с растянутым воротом, губа разбита и совершенно ебанутый нетрезвый взгляд. Ли шипит и рукой трясет вяло, движения смазанные — он пьян до чертиков. Неуверенно пару шагов назад делает, проваливаясь в белое месиво по щиколотку, втягивает свезенную губу и сплевывает розовую юшку на снег.

Вокруг раздается визг, вперемешку с улюлюканьем.

И Ли довольно скалится окровавленными зубами. Не спеша снимает с левой руки кольца и надевает на правую, довольно пошло садится сверху на бесчувственного парнягу и заносит руку для очередного удара.

— Ли, нет! Он уже вырубился! Поднимайся! — Ксу пристыженно тащит Ли за ворот футболки, хватает за плечи и запястье, пытаясь остановить его.

Но замирает вдруг и испуганно оборачивается на нависшую над ними тень.

— Отойди, — Би устало трет большим и указательным пальцем переносицу.

Чтоб вас всех.

Все-таки — нянька.

— Вызовите кто-нибудь этому парню скорую, — он обращается к толпе окруживших зевак, перехватывает запястье Ли и заламывает ему руку за спину, придерживая за плечо. Поднимает на ноги и кивает Ксу: — Захвати вещи и марш в машину.

У Ксу в квартире огромная пушистая елка, мерцающая приятными теплыми лампочками. Стоит в углу, но визуально занимает собой почти все пространство его небольшой квартирки-студии.

Здесь уютно и пахнет недавно завершенным ремонтом. Светло-серые стены и голый холодный пол. Минимум мебели. Матрас, брошенный на пол, со смятым бельем, низкий столик с ворохом эскизов и тату-машинкой рядом с россыпью колпачков и смятых салфеток с пятнами краски. Вычурная резная пепельница в виде кролика доверху заполнена окурками. Перед столиком небольшой то ли диван, то ли огромный темно-серый пуф. На кухне чисто — ни намека на то, что здесь обитает живой человек, который нуждается в еде и кофе по утрам. На холодильнике магнитиками с аниме-персонажами прикреплены еще несколько эскизов и список продуктов — значит, все-таки ест.

Шэ Ли устало падает на мягкое диваноподобное изваяние, широко разбрасывая колени в стороны. Голову откидывает назад, смотрит в потолок, следит глазами за россыпью звезд от проектора ночного неба и слизывает выступающую из разбитой губы кровь.

Знает, что Би смотрит на него, стоя у входной двери со сложенными на груди руками и подпирая плечом стену, поэтому не глядя поднимает руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем и тут же роняет ее без сил себе на бедро, прикрывая глаза.

Ксу поджимает губы, виновато опускает взгляд, избегая комментариев со стороны Би, и исчезает в ванной. Хлопает там чем-то, стучит и, судя по звукам, роняет что-то стеклянное в раковину умывальника, чертыхается и возвращается оттуда уже с бутылочкой антисептика и ватой.

Он настоял на том, чтобы Би привез Шэ Ли именно к нему, так как до него было ближе и, якобы, есть где ему отоспаться.

Би еще раз окидывает взглядом единственное место для сна и удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты будешь спать под елкой?

— Нет, я сегодня не буду спать, у меня работы полно, — Ксу хихикает и укоризненно смотрит на Хуа Би.

И у того отчего-то перехватывает дыхание, воздух просто застревает в легких, когда он наблюдает, как Дин Ксу наклоняется к лицу своего друга, упирается коленом в мягкий пуф, другой ногой — в пол меж разведенных ног Шэ Ли. Он видит эту картинку и жадно впитывает ее глазами: руки, по самые пальцы забитые татуировками, бережно стирают ватным диском кровь на губе. И когда Ксу наклоняется совсем близко, Би кажется, что он льнет за поцелуем, но его губы вытягиваются, чтобы заботливо подуть на рану.

Кто здесь пьян, черт возьми?

— Будешь работать даже сегодня?

— Да, буду, если ты не захочешь остаться, конечно, — одна его бровь приподнимается, когда он поворачивает голову к Би и смотрит пристально в глаза.

И это как игра в гляделки.

Би думает: на кой ляд он челку покрасил?

Представляет, как Ксу сидит всю ночь над своими эскизами, одетый по-домашнему, а не в это черное тесное тряпье. Интересно, насколько забито его тело там, под одеждой? Он сам делает себе татуировки? Би представляет, как он задумчиво смотрит на елку, заламывая брови и думая о чем-то своем. И снова возвращается к бумаге.

Приходится осознанно сдаться, первым отвести взгляд в сторону нарядной елки и, словно обращаясь к ней, твердо сказать:

— Нет.

Что-то горячее трется об его ногу.

Би опускается на корточки, скептически рассматривая кожаное нечто, протягивает руку, дает тщательно обнюхать пальцы наглой кошачьей морде с яркими голубыми глазами, прежде чем провести рукой по серой бархатистой коже. Сфинкс подставляется под его большую ладонь, мурчит громко и трется активнее, обвивая запястье хвостом.

— Это Ирбис, кстати — тихонько смеется Ксу, обрабатывая разбитые костяшки заснувшего Шэ Ли. — Кажется, она от тебя в восторге.

Его глаза довольно прищурены.

— Она никогда никого не подпускает к себе, кроме меня.

— Какое забавное имя для кошки, — говорит Би и поднимается, все еще глядя на то, как Ирбис вытягивается и с удовольствием вонзает когти ему в голень.

— Тебе же нравятся мотоциклы? Мне тоже.

Неловкое молчание затягивается, поэтому Ксу, поджав губы, осторожно укладывает руку Шэ Ли на бедро. Смотрит на него некоторое время, но обращается к Би:

— Помоги перенести его на кровать и можешь идти.

В машине чертовски холодно. Снег прекратился, и температура на улице заметно снизилась.

Би включает печку и достает телефон. Набирает: «Все в порядке», и тут же стирает написанное.

Ничего не в порядке.

Черт.

В голове снова каша, а в груди странное нежелание ехать домой. Он трет лицо холодными руками, проводит по светлым волосам и выдыхает, выдыхает...

Свою задачу он выполнил. Поэтому:

**[02:37:01] Вы:** С Шэ Ли все в порядке.

Отбрасывает телефон на панель и уже собирается выезжать, но замечает, как дверь подъезда открывается, и Ксу, обнимая себя за плечи, спешит к нему в мастерке, домашних штанах и дурацких мягких тапках. Легонько стучит в окно костяшками, и приходится опустить стекло.

— Ну что еще, Дин?

— Давай перекурим, и я отстану от тебя, м?

Он нагло обходит машину и садится рядом.

— Зажигалка есть? — шепеляво произносит он, выуживая зубами сигарету, и протягивает Би помятую пачку.

Ведет плечами от холода, когда Би прикурив, подносит ему огонек. Обхватывает его руки своими, по привычке защищая от ветра. У него ладони горячие и мягкие, пальцы длинные и изящные. Художественные. На каждом по какому-то витиеватому узору. Все линии четкие и яркие. Не такие, как бывают на руках, а такие, как если бы он все время поправлял их, корректировал, чтобы не поплыло. На обеих кистях с тыльной стороны по голове. Одна — слона, с хоботом спускающимся на средний палец, другая — кошки.

— Это Ирбис? — кивнув на изображение, спрашивает Би.

— Да, — Ксу улыбается и сладко затягивается. — Любишь кошек?

— Я больше собак люблю.

— М-м-м, ясно, — тянет Ксу и кивает так, будто ему и правда ясно.

Абсолютно все — ясно.

— Ты сюда за этим спустился?

— Я спустился покурить с тобой, — демонстративно поднимает руку с сигаретой и выпускает длинную струйку дыма.

Чтоб тебя, Ксу. Что ж ты пристал-то?

Би усмехается, наблюдая за ним. Челка эта ебанутая, торчит из-под капюшона, пирсинг в ямочках на щеках поблескивает, кожа такая гладкая — фарфоровая. Даже жаль становится, что она этим пирсингом так безжалостно проколота.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — Би снова сдается.

От сигарет Ксу ведет. Усталость дает о себе знать все сильнее и порождает желание оказаться в теплой постели у себя дома.

— Сходим куда-нибудь завтра? — спрашивает Ксу, и лицо его неожиданно становится серьезным.

— Нет, — цыкает Би и прицельно запускает окурок через окно в стоящую недалеко от подъезда урну.

— Что ж, я должен был попробовать, — хихикает Ксу и вздыхает.

Он вдруг нагло хватает телефон Би и, быстро тыкая по экрану пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой, воодушевленно говорит:

— Я запишу тебе свой номер! Ну, знаешь, если передумаешь, если будет скучно, грустно. Одиноко?

Закончив, бросает телефон ему на колени и выходит из машины.

— Счастливого Рождества, Хуа Би.

Удаляется быстро, кутается в тонкую мастерку, по пути тушит сигарету в той же урне и, махнув рукой напоследок и одарив Би своей обаятельной улыбкой, скрывается за дверью подъезда.

**[03:01:29] Чэн:** Спасибо. Счастливого Рождества, А Цю.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ourlives - anything can happen now

Во рту ад. Во рту хуже, чем в Долине Смерти в июле. Язык словно прирос к небу, губы получается разлепить с трудом. Глаза — еще сложнее. Серое морозное утро проникает через окно, заставляет закутаться в теплое одеяло чуть ли не с головой. Постель пахнет свежестью, чего не скажешь про дыхание. Ли моргает несколько раз и видит удовлетворенно развалившуюся перед лицом Ирбис.

— Привет, малышка, — сипит он и гладит теплый бархатистый бок, скашивая глаза на свои стертые костяшки.

Кольца почему-то на правой руке, и парочка бусин на браслете расколоты. Оставшиеся кусочки неуверенно дрожат на шнурке.

Что вчера было?

— Счастливого Рождества, дружище!

Ли кажется, что Ксу разговаривает очень громко, от этого звенит в ушах. Он с силой трет глаза и обхватывает ладонями голову, сжимает, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Но выходит плохо.

— Просыпайся, красотка. На вот, выпей, — Ксу садится на край кровати и несколько раз проводит кружкой с ароматным напитком перед носом у Ли.

Кажется, это кофе. Уже лучше.

— Что случилось вчера? — голос все еще слабый, губа пульсирует глухой болью.

— Я говорил тебе, что девятый шот — лишний. Но ты меня не слушал, и я понял, что у тебя просто напросто было маниакальное желание надраться. Что случилось вчера — это я тебя спросить должен, — Ксу отдает кружку, перетаскивает кошку к себе на колени и с беспокойством смотрит на Шэ Ли.

— Прости, но это не твое дело.

— Значит, что-то ты все-таки помнишь, — вздыхает Ксу, и на его лице тут же расцветает улыбка: — Давай-ка, вставай, я приготовил для тебя завтрак и чистую одежду.

Душ смывает остатки тревожного сна. Мозг начинает работать лучше, главное — не совершать резких движений. В горячей воде ярче чувствуется боль поврежденной кожи. Шэ Ли подставляет лицо упругим струям, опираясь рукой о фигурный кафель, позволяя себе подольше насладиться спокойствием. У Ксу в квартире явно по фен-шую все, гармония и уют, располагающая атмосфера и еще хрен пойми что, но здесь можно не думать о том, о чем сейчас думать не хочется.

Чистить зубы пальцем не очень-то эффективно, главное — выдавить побольше пасты.

— Блядство, — шипит Ли, когда, тщательно прополоскав рот и вытерев лицо белоснежным полотенцем, замечает алые разводы на махровом ворсе.

В отражении уже привычно знакомое лицо, не такое, как прошлым вечером. Покрасневшие глаза с застывшим в них множеством вопросов, глубокие тени как знак черти-какого сна и трещина в губе, стремительно наполняющаяся кровью. Шэ Ли облизывает рану, сглатывает железистый привкус и отворачивается. По крайней мере вчера он явно выглядел хуже. Натягивает мягкий спортивный костюм Ксу на пару размеров больше нужного и, довольно отмечая про себя, что у них это общее, выходит из ванной.

— Что планируешь делать? — спрашивает Ксу, сидя на стуле по-турецки и довольно уплетая сэндвич с яйцом и сыром.

Периодически наклоняется и прикладывает салфетку к губе Шэ Ли, промакивая кровь с таким выражением на лице, словно он мамочка, которая давно смирилась с тем, что ее сын профессиональный боксер.

— Не знаю, я еще не решил, — Ли хмурится и отбирает у него салфетку.

— Ты можешь провести этот день со мной, если хочешь, — Ксу запихивает последний кусок сэндвича в рот.

— К родителям в этот раз не поедешь?

— Нет, мы уже созванивались, на этом с меня хватит, — он по-доброму закатывает глаза, выражая: «если ты понимаешь, о чем я».

— Ясно, — Ли понимает.

Ксу мало рассказывает о своих родителях, можно даже подумать, что их у него и вовсе нет. Но того, что знает о них Ли, достаточно, чтобы не спрашивать. Он знает, что они не из тех, кому скажешь с веселой улыбкой: «мам, пап, это мой парень», если у самого у тебя есть член между ног. Но об ориентации сына им известно, хоть на эту тему Ксу более или менее адекватно говорил только с матерью, когда она случайно застала его в одной постели с парнем из параллельного класса.

У них были свои планы на сына, свои мечты, где он — успешный финансист, счастливый семьянин и каждые праздники навещает их с искренней улыбкой. Но Ксу не из тех, кто будет притворяться. Поэтому, когда они отправили его в Штаты, он нагло свернул с тропы «экономика», намеченной отцом и матерью, и поступил в академию искусств, чем прибавил пунктов в их список разочарований и неоправданных надежд.

Что бы сказали родители Шэ Ли, сложись у него судьба иначе. Осуждали бы его? Или же наоборот — поддерживали и принимали?

Круглое донышко чашки плавно перекатывается по столу.

— Дежавю… — задумчиво тянет Ли, допивает свой кофе в один большой глоток и стирает с кромки кровавый след, который уже успел подсохнуть. — Я, наверное, не смогу остаться, нужно… кое-что уладить. А у тебя, кажется, уже есть кандидат для совместного времяпровождения.

У Ксу вдруг округляются глаза, и он становится похож на Ирбис.

— Я просто… просто… — он строит страдальческую гримасу. — Ты же спал!

— Дай-ка угадаю, ты ему свой номер оставил? — Ли хмыкает и укоризненно смотрит на друга. — Чувак, он тебе не по зубам, ты понимаешь это?

Дин поднимается со стула слишком резко. Сигаретный дым заполняет кухню и неохотно ускользает понемногу в приоткрытое окно.

— Пытаешься уберечь меня от чего-то? — отвечает, слегка прищурившись.

В смятой пачке остается одна сигарета, и Ли, получив одобрительный кивок, закуривает.

— Возможно, — говорит он и запрыгивает рядом на подоконник.

Улица встречает нетронутым белоснежным настилом — видимо, под утро снова шел снег. Людей не видно, и ощущение свободы и легкости наполняет тело поступательными толчками. Ли до метро идет не спеша, засунув руки в тугие карманы джинсов, пинает снег, намеренно проделывает дорожки в местах, где его полотно идеально ровное, и тихонько матерится оттого, что ледяное месиво в ботинки набилось.

Мысли ясные. Оформленные. С ними он добирается домой, с ними он привычно проворачивает ключ в замочной скважине. С ними он скидывает верхнюю одежду и обувь. Вот только от мыслей этих приходится отказаться сразу же, как только его нога переступает порог гостиной. Не нужны они больше.

Тот, о ком он думал секундой ранее — здесь.

И Ли застывает на месте.

Про себя отмечает: надо сменить замки.

Хэ Чэн одет так же, как накануне вечером, словно дома и вовсе не был. Спит, сидя в кресле, частично укрытый своим пальто и уронив голову на плечо. Как будто долго ждал и не дождался.

Ли все же отмирает и, осторожно склонившись, поправляет пальто и прислушивается к его дыханию — запах перегара едва ощутим. Следов алкоголя нигде нет, значит, сюда он добрался уже готовый.

Ли, как в замедленной съемке, опускается на диван рядом, просунув ладони между колен.

Глубоко внутри ворочается желание разбудить его, наорать, послать напоследок и вышвырнуть из своей квартиры. Да так, чтобы на этот раз точно дошло. Но Ли не может. Ли решить все хочет, понять, что там в этой поломанной башке творится и какое место занимает в ней он сам. И для чего.

Успокоиться получается спустя минут пять. Еще столько же, чтобы переодеться в чистую одежду, как и планировал. И, кажется, бесконечность, чтобы все-таки рукой за плечо взяться и растолкать спящее тело.

— Хэ Чэн...

Чэн во сне хмурится — в утреннем свете он выглядит значительно старше своих лет. Шэ Ли касается его лица, склоняясь совсем низко, чтобы не пропустить момент его окончательного пробуждения. Чтобы рот открыть и громко:

— Чэн, блядь, просыпайся!

И его глаза резко распахиваются. Взгляд сразу сосредоточенный, сразу цепкий. Поддевает и не дает вовремя отнять ладони, не дает отстраниться быстрее, чем планировалось. Но Ли заставляет себя. Выпрямляется и руки на груди скрещивает.

— Надо же, — хрипло говорит Чэн и стягивает с себя пальто, сминая его на коленях в бесформенную кучу. — Ты здесь.

Он рассматривает Шэ Ли с тенью сожаления в глазах.

— Что с губой?

Ли не отвечает. Он ждет, и Хэ обессиленно откидывается в кресло. Немой жест: «смотри, я сдаюсь».

— Мне стоило тебе все рассказать, да? — в этом вопросе больше утверждения, поэтому он сам себе кивает пару раз и продолжает: — Конечно. Ты хорошо помнишь тот день, когда я забрал тебя?

Ли вытаскивает из кармана пачку, прикуривает сразу две сигареты и садится на пол у ног Чэна, протягивая ему одну. Забытая на кофейном столике чашка автоматически становится пепельницей.

— Би тогда отговаривал меня, говорил, что это плохая идея, — не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает Чэн. — А я думал, что идея отличная. Ты привлекал к себе слишком много внимания. Ты так обрабатывал этих ублюдков, даже не подозревая, насколько наши дела решались лучше и продуктивнее. Без крови, без насилия. Это то, чего я хотел. Это то, что мне было нужно.

Чэн, делая паузу, затягивается. Его нога едва касается плеча Ли, но он чувствует исходящее тепло, и от этого чуть прикрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Моему отцу, увы, нужно было больше. Ему не нравились мои лояльные методы. Репутация, — он недовольно цыкает, — превыше всего. Поэтому он натравил на тебя псов из Шайлинг в тот вечер.

У Чэна дрожат руки. Ли чувствует это, когда он запускает пальцы в его пепельные волосы и гладит, осторожно дотрагиваясь до старого шрама.

— Я думал, что потерял тебя. Именно в тот момент я понял, что я сделал, когда увидел свои руки в твоей крови.

— Выходит, твой отец знал обо мне? — Ли тянется к чашке и вдавливает окурок в донышко. — Тянь сказал мне, что если бы он хотел подпортить тебе жизнь, он бы поведал о нас «кому надо»...

— У отца свои связи, а Тянь никогда бы так не поступил. Потому что именно мой брат сидел с тобой в больнице, когда было необходимо. Когда я был занят.

Ли подтягивает к себе одно колено и пялится невидящим взглядом в пол, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Тишина пронзительно звенит некоторое время, пока голос Чэна вновь не заглушает ее:

— У Тяня чуткое сердце. Он лучше меня знает, что такое любить. Лучше меня знает, что такое дорожить кем-то. Поэтому он с Мо уже столько лет вместе. И я никогда не разгребал их дерьмо, потому что даже не знаю, случается ли оно у них.

— Тяню никогда не приходилось ничего объяснять — он и сам все понимал, схватывал быстро. Глядя на меня, он до сих пор с улыбкой повторяет одну и ту же фразу: «Зато я точно знаю, как делать не нужно. Спасибо, Чэн», — с горечью смеется Хэ.

Ли шелестит пачкой, вынимая еще две сигареты, и чиркает зажигалкой. Чэн забирает свою осторожно, не касаясь его пальцев.

— Значит, Хэ Лэй ни о чем не догадался... — озвучивает свои мысли Шэ Ли, зажав сигарету в зубах и поднимаясь.

Выуживает из шкафа припрятанный вискарь и демонстративно машет бутылкой, вот, мол, наше лекарство на сегодня, Хэ-мать-твою-Чэн. И пусть с утра пить — моветон, но для успокоения и опохмела эта золотистая жидкость, звонко плещущаяся внутри, как никогда кстати.

— Он явно не одобрил бы, ну, нас с тобой, — пепел опадает на пол, когда он жестикулирует рукой, указывая то на себя, то на Чэна.

Чэн усмехается.

— Тем лучше, что для него нет никаких «нас с тобой», есть только я и пацан, за которого я до сих пор отвечаю.

Ли старается не смотреть ему в лицо, когда подносит стакан с выпивкой. Из своего глоток делает в момент, когда Чэн подставляет ладонь под донышко, проглатывая его слова вместе с горькой жидкостью.

— Ты так долго держался и не отсвечивал, чтобы потом прийти и выебать меня? — говорит он, останавливаясь у окна. — Что тебе было нужно?

— Ты, — уверенно отвечает Чэн.

— Я не верю тебе, — Ли фыркает где-то позади него, и стакан глухо ударяется о его зубы. — Теперь не верю.

Чэн с усилием трет лицо ладонью, давит на глаза, чтобы не дать воспоминанию пробраться наружу.

_Но я больше тебе не верю._

Он это уже слышал, и с этим ему тогда пришлось смириться. Но сейчас он мириться не хочет, только не снова.

— Уверен, ты наблюдал за мной все эти годы, — продолжает Ли, вычищенным от эмоций голосом, словно с листа незнакомый текст читает. — Ты знал, где я работаю, где я живу, в каком заведении выпиваю после работы, верно? Но я ни разу не услышал о тебе, ни разу не заметил за собой слежку. А потом ты просто заявляешься ко мне домой, пока меня там нет. О, да! Сюрприз, Шэ Ли, давай обнимемся, «я так долго не видел тебя». Тайфуном вторгаешься в мою жизнь снова и снова.

Ли замолкает, чтобы сделать еще глоток.

— А я, как мальчишка, повелся, — смеется вдруг с истерическими нотками в голосе и возвращается к Чэну, рукой со стаканом на него указывая. — Знаешь, я думал, у тебя там все в прошлом, думал, ты завязал с этой грязной деятельностью. А оно вон какие масштабы приняло. Ты, блядь, такой же как твой отец.

— Тебя это не касалось с того момента, как ты ушел. И не коснется впредь.

— Все эти годы я думал, что не касалось. До вчерашнего вечера я думал, что и не коснется больше, — наклонившись, Ли тычет пальцем на уровне лица Чэна. — Где гарантии, что твой старик не пристрелит меня в наказание за очередную твою оплошность в ваших семейных делах?

— Ты сам слышал, что он сказал. Я больше не под эгидой Хэ Лэя, — Чэн поднимает глаза на Ли и смотрит уверенно.

«Поверь мне, ну пожалуйста, поверь».

— Когда ты ушел, месяцем спустя умерла моя мать.

И Ли едва слышно матерится, опуская голову.

— Она долго болела, отчасти по вине моего отца. Ее жертвенность всегда была мне непонятна. Эта потеря выбила меня из колеи, и, признаться, я хотел все прекратить. Но, увы, из Семьи просто так не уйти. А еще... мне чертовски хотелось преподать старику урок. Поэтому я заручился поддержкой его же приближенного человека, стал тем, с кем можно было вести дела без рисков и крови, тем самым подрывая репутацию отца. Мне удавалось это, пока я не попал в аварию с Би, и из-за этого больше не мог контролировать ситуацию.

— Что насчет клуба? — Ли присаживается на край стола напротив, вытягивая ноги и укладывая руку со стаканом себе на бедро.

— Клуб стал собственностью отца, когда я был в больнице. Он оставил меня у бизнеса, чтобы не принимать более жестких мер и заодно держать все под контролем. Но это было не тем, что я просил.

— Блядь. Два года, Чэн…

— Два года, — уголок его рта плавно ползет вверх.

— Ты думаешь, теперь он от тебя отстанет? — Шэ Ли улыбается в ответ и разливает остатки виски по стаканам.

— Я все-таки знаю своего отца, иначе мне не удалось бы все это провернуть. Но я проиграл эту партию, — Чэн залпом выпивает содержимое и задумчиво рассматривает пустой стакан. — Моим желанием было умыть руки. В итоге, я умыл их в чаше с кровью, так и не добившись своей цели. Вчера я мог лишиться и тебя, и Хуа Би.

Шэ Ли неотрывно смотрит на него, на его помрачневшее лицо, вытянутые в тонкую линию губы, но когда Чэн поднимает глаза, прячется за своей пепельной челкой.

— То, что Лэй сказал про Би… Это правда?

— Правда. Би действительно присматривал за мной по его велению. Но это все, что он делал.

Би остался верен мне. Зная, чем я занимался, он давал отцу ложные сведения. Пусть и не рассказывал мне об их договоренности. Но когда Би следил за мной, я следил за Би.

— Мне стоит поправить себя: ты хуже, чем твой отец.

Чэн искренне смеется.

— Признаться, вы двое — это то, чего я ожидал меньше всего, — говорит он.

— О-о-о, черт, не начинай, — Ли швыряет в него зажигалкой.

Чэн перехватывает ее и прикуривает очередную сигарету.

— Ты нужен мне, Ли, — спокойно говорит Хэ, выдыхая дым.

Его пальцы очень холодные. И вот так погладить их, забирая пустой стакан, кажется Шэ Ли самым правильным действием. С теплотой заглянуть в серые глаза — необходимостью.


	22. Chapter 22

Сердце в грудной клетке бьется беспорядочно, признаки аритмии или еще черт пойми чего налицо. Тремор во всем теле как отголосок недосыпания и высокого давления. На улице мороз, а ладони влажные, на лбу испарина. Би под куртку руку просовывает и трет грудь с левой стороны. Ну, давай же, успокаивайся, мучительный орган. Возможно, в таком возрасте тоже стоит задуматься о своевременном оздоровлении. Говорят, в Синчен лучший санаторий. Би никогда не думал об этом. Это смешно, когда тебе едва за тридцать.

Смешно, когда едва за тридцать, а твоя жизнь за все время болталась на волоске неоднократно. 

Би, не отрывая руку от груди, подносит картонный стаканчик к губам и допивает остатки кофе. Не панацея для кардио, но единственный действующий вариант для того, чтобы не заснуть за рулем.

В машине душно, и в голове звенит от приторного запаха нового освежителя. Би глушит мотор и опускает стекло на пару сантиметров, чтобы вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Суета города сразу же врывается в салон множеством звуков. После полудня город ожил, переваривая праздничное настроение, и отовсюду доносятся веселые голоса, шум автомобилей и позвякивания колокольчиков на дверях магазинов.

Весь этот гул убаюкивает, словно невидимыми нитями опутывает, заставляет прикрыть глаза. Так легче. Вдохнуть глубоко и медленно выдохнуть. И еще разок. Беспорядочные толчки под ладонью постепенно становятся размеренным биением, звон в ушах утихает и уступает место реальности. Би неохотно открывает глаза, смаргивает всплывающие ночные картинки.

— Чэн?

_ — Эти брусья для ходьбы... Как думаешь, их можно будет потом использовать как гимнастические?  _

— Ты позвонил в такое время, чтобы спросить меня об этом?

_ — Не знаю. Я выпил, мне нужен совет... _

— Совет? Чэн, ложись лучше спать, уже утро. Вот мой совет.

_ — Я уже вызвал такси. _

— Не хочу сейчас тебя расстраивать, но я буду не лучшим собеседником, так что…

_ — Я должен поговорить с ним. Должен ему все объяснить. _

— Шэ Ли? Чэн, он не дома сейчас. Я уложил его спать у Дин Ксу. Тот парнишка, что работает с ним, его лучший друг. 

_ — Его лучший друг, значит… Почему он с ним? _

— Потому что это единственный человек, с которым ему не будет ничего угрожать.

_ — Мы с тобой изрядно подпортили ему жизнь, да, Би? _

— Рад, что ты это осознал. Надеюсь, ты уже знаешь, что скажешь ему.

_ — Это благословение? _

_ —  _ Мне подбросить тебя или сам справишься?

—  _ Сам. И да, А Цю… _

_ —  _ О, не начинай только. Я разговариваю с виски и не поверю ни единому твоему слову.

_ — ...Спасибо. _

В тот момент молчание показалось Хуа Би бесконечным и вязким, словно кисель. Пока палец сам не потянулся сбросить вызов. Би откинул телефон на подушку и улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Обращаясь к потолку, сказал тихое: «и тебе, Чэн», а потом провалился в беспорядочный сон, вздрагивая от бесконечных падений. 

Би натягивает капюшон худи и, сложив руки на руле, кладет сверху свою тяжелую светлую голову. Приехать сюда было неожиданным для него самого порывом, желанием «занять руки», отвлечься. И чесалось какого-то черта именно в эту сторону. Поэтому, кое-как протолкнув в себя позавчерашний кусок пиццы, найденный в холодильнике, он натянул спортивный костюм, куртку, запрыгнул в кроссовки и подумал, что вместо того, куда его несло, стоило бы отправиться на пробежку. 

Когда слева доносится стук в приоткрытое окно его машины, Би испуганно дергается. 

_ —  _ Если ты не хотел, чтобы я заметил твой танк, нужно было парковаться вон там за углом, — Ксу расплывается в улыбке, положив руку на крышу авто. — Можно?

— Заскакивай, — Би устало трет лицо, снимая остатки воспоминаний, и косится на то, как Ксу в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние до противоположной двери, поскальзываясь на снежном месиве.

— Ух, ну и погодка, да? — у него движения все резкие, голос громкий, но приятный.

А еще внушительные синяки под глазами и глаза красные-красные. Похоже, он и правда не спал всю ночь.

Би расслабленно откидывается на спинку сиденья. Смотрит на Ксу, а про себя думает: «Что ты делаешь, А Цю?»

И вслух:

— Ты работаешь сегодня?

— Нет, я заходил отдать эскизы коллеге. До невозможности удивлен, что ты здесь. Откуда знал?

— Я не знал, — честно отвечает Би, и на его лице проявляется едва заметная ухмылка.

Ксу ворчит что-то вроде «ну да, конечно» и протягивает ладони к печке, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

— А Шэ Ли…

— С ним все в порядке, он еще утром уехал. Думаю, он все-таки отдохнул, несмотря на беспокойный сон. Полагаю, у тебя тоже бесполезно спрашивать, что там у вас случилось вчера? 

Би поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на оживленный тротуар, ясно давая понять, что тему нужно сменить.

Ксу не настаивает. Ксу хороший мальчик. Понимает сразу, поэтому Би слышит его голос справа:

— Я есть хочу. 

И когда Би поворачивает к нему голову, тот широко улыбается, зажмурившись, и ладошки поднимает невинно. Вязаная шапка вишневого цвета постепенно сползает на глаза. Его броская прическа спрятана под ней, и можно разглядеть его совсем юное лицо. Короткая дутая куртка забавно скрипит, когда он опускает руки и поглядывает на Би из-под темных густых ресниц, ожидая, что он сейчас передумает и вышвырнет его как котенка. Ну что за экземпляр такой…

— Куртку расстегни, а то вспотеешь и простудишься, — вздыхает А Цю и, поднимая стекло, поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания.

  
  


Чтобы понять всю магию моря, лучше всего посещать его в холодное время года. Это Би уяснил еще в детстве, потому что никогда не любил огромное количество людей в летний период: наплыв туристов, всеобщий мандраж и гомон отвлекают. Осенью или же зимой в любое время можно приехать сюда и часами наблюдать за размеренным движением волн или, одевшись потеплее, пробежаться по узкой пешеходной дорожке параллельно берегу. 

Море — лучшее лекарство. 

Именно здесь мысли в голове укладываются в правильном порядке. А еще господин Сиэнь всегда дружественно раскидывает руки, позволяя себя обнять, как старого друга, и накормить добротной порцией баклажанов в кисло-сладком соусе.

Когда Би паркуется на небольшой площадке перед закусочной господина Сиэня, Ксу предвкушающе потирает руки и с воодушевлением говорит:

— Ты тоже знаешь это место?! Здесь чертовски вкусно готовят! Баклажаны…

— ...В кисло-сладком соусе, — тихонько смеется Би, застегивая куртку, и кивает, мол, «да-да». — Я тоже люблю их.

По пути сюда Ксу оживленно комментировал поездку, заискивающе спрашивал про возраст Би и шутил, но потом притих и только устало следил за движением впереди из-под полуприкрытых век. Би изредка поглядывал на него, чтобы убедиться, что он не заснул. Про себя отметил, что умиротворение на лице этого парня — константа, словно он наслаждается простым присутствием. 

А сейчас Ксу выскакивает из машины следом за Би, поспешно застегивается, и кажется, что от усталости в нем и следа не осталось. Он щебечет что-то про глинтвейн и отличную компанию. Голодный и уповающий на вкусный уже почти ужин, сияет и то и дело поправляет шапку-носок, позволяя любоваться его красивым лбом с выступающей посредине венкой. Перед самой дверью закусочной поскальзывается на замерзшем участке и охает то ли от неожиданности, то ли оттого, что Би в этот момент крепко хватает его под локоть, предотвращая падение. Смущается тут же и фыркает, называя себя придурком неуклюжим, но из захвата выворачивается с оттяжкой, как будто просит: «Ну подержи еще немного». Би только глаза закатывает и открывает перед ним стеклянные двери, подталкивая его в спину.

— ...Я всегда любил рисовать. И, черт возьми, родители прекрасно знали об этом, но почему-то решили, что моя хорошая успеваемость в школе и высокие отметки — это прямой путь стать исключительно финансистом, — говорит Ксу, деловито ковыряя палочками остатки еды на дне коробки. 

— Поэтому ты стал мастером шрамирования? — удивленно поднимает брови Хуа Би.

— Ну, не только, — Дин смущается и слишком долго жует последний кусочек баклажана, глядя куда-то вперед. — Тату и пирсинг тоже мой профиль. В свободное время рисую маньхуа, когда есть настроение… 

— Много у тебя их? — Би кивает на его забитые кисти.

— Приходится искать место для новых идей, — хихикает Дин и закусывает губу, сверкнув глазами на Би.

— Родители твои, наверное, смирились уже?

— К сожалению, со многим они до сих пор не могут свыкнуться...

Он сводит брови к переносице, давая понять, что тема для него болезненная, но он был не против открыться. Глинтвейн разморил его и снова вернул способность болтать без умолку. А еще побудил снять куртку, и Би скользит взглядом по шее, симметрично украшенной хвостами двух цветастых рыбин, спускается ниже, туда, где начинается ворот футболки с длинными рукавами, и с усилием переводит глаза чуть левее: за окном чернеет небо, и зимнее море тихонько плещется вдалеке.

— Откуда ты знаешь Ли? — вдруг спрашивает Дин.

— Я один из его наставников, — серьезно отвечает Би. 

Фруктовый чай с корицей быстро остывает, но того, что он уже выпил, хватает, чтобы расслабиться от тепла и спокойно воспринимать болтовню Ксу. Хватает, чтоб на вопросы отвечать умеренно, дозированно, чуть опустив сидение и устроившись поудобнее.

— Ох, твою же… — Ксу давится вином и, прокашлявшись, смеется. — Несмотря на то, что мы друзья, я так мало о нем знаю. Тот парень, Чэн, если не ошибаюсь — второй? 

Би кивает и отставляет пустой стаканчик на панель. Выуживает из кармана пачку сигарет и передает ее Ксу.

— То, что вчера произошло, как-то связано с ним? — осторожно спрашивает Дин, охотно угощаясь, и неожиданно протягивает руку, проводит большим пальцем по губам Хуа Би и тут же отнимает как ошпаренный.

— Прости, это машинально, у тебя соус на губе остался и… прости, — тут же отворачивается и хаотично чиркает зажигалкой.

Би осторожно вынимает ее у него из рук и поджигает с первого раза, подносит огонек, неотрывно глядя на него, и еле сдерживается, чтоб серьезную мину не растерять.

— То, что произошло вчера, тебя не касается. Понял?

И пламя в голубых глазах гаснет вместе с зажигалкой. Ксу нервничает и ничего не понимает, это видно по тому, как он тушуется и кивает несколько раз, как обиженно хмурится.

Би возводит глаза к потолку, тяжело выдыхает дым в узкую щель приоткрытого окна и, глядя на берег, проговаривает уже мягче:

— Я говорю это лишь потому, что сам ни черта не понимаю. Они разберутся, а нам туда лезть не нужно.

— Да понял я, — резко, но тихо отвечает Ксу, и уже спокойнее: — Здесь красиво. Часто приезжаешь сюда?

— Нет, — говорит Би, и табак потрескивает, когда он затягивается. — Хотелось бы чаще.

Вместо моря на горизонте сплошная темень, а в стекле отражается полупрофиль Ксу, который тоже пытается разглядеть движение воды.

Когда Би заводит мотор, Ксу молчит. Набросив куртку на плечи, устраивается поудобнее и утыкается лбом в холодное стекло. 

Дорога домой занимает около часа. Би выключает радио, когда замечает, что Дин заснул, и поправляет сползающую на одну сторону куртку. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот юноша с языком без костей может злиться, может быть таким привлекательно серьезным или на удивление тихим. 

Би, слегка пробуксовывая, осторожно заползает правой стороной на тротуар у его дома и включает свет. В тишине едва слышно мерное сопение. Заставить себя протянуть руку и растолкать после того, как рассматривал его долгих минут десять, чертовски трудно.

— Эй, малыш. Пора домой, — Би наклоняется к самому его лицу и слегка треплет за плечо.

И залипает окончательно на то, как Ксу просыпается, словно цветок распускается, размыкает побледневшее губы, удивленно приподнимает брови, но открывать глаза не спешит.

— Слишком быстро… 

— Что? — спрашивает Би, внимательно глядя на его губы, словно боится упустить.

— Слишком быстро добрались, — повторяет Ксу, и, когда Би поднимает глаза выше, он смотрит на него довольно бодро. — А ты слишком близко.

Прежде чем Би позволяет вовлечь себя в теплый и поначалу немного неуверенный поцелуй, он шлет все к чертовой матери. Шлет назойливые мысли о неправильности своих поступков, об отрицании своих истинных желаний. Шлет далеко, и между поцелуями проговаривает «блядь» и «иди ко мне». Перетягивает Ксу к себе на колени, привлекает ближе, обхватив разукрашенную шею рукой. 

Би целует его глубоко и грязно, так, что сердце снова сбивается с ритма, и, улыбаясь в губы Ксу, думает, что он охуенно стар для этого любовного дерьма. Но остановиться не может. Просовывает ладони в задние карманы его джинсов, чтобы заставить Ксу прижаться плотнее, и выстанывает на выдохе в ответ на такой же короткий стон.

Чертовски хочется снять с него все и рассмотреть каждую татуировку, провести пальцами, повторяя узоры. Он долговязый и упирается макушкой в потолок, выгибаясь сладко, когда Би забирается ему под кофту и задевает проколотый сосок. Шипит и цепляется пальцами за плечи, и тянется снова за поцелуем.

— Тебе пора, — уверенно говорит Би, глядя на его губы и пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да, пора, — Ксу тяжело дышит, упираясь ладонью в твердую грудь.

Он кивает несколько раз, прикрывает глаза и долго выдыхает через нос. 

— Уже ухожу, — теплые влажные губы напоследок касаются уголка губ напротив.

Би вытаскивает руку из-под его футболки, подает ему брошенную на второе сидение куртку, помогает надеть. Когда Ксу открывает дверь и сползает с его колен, поскрипывая ботинками на снегу, Би хочется схватит его за руку и дернуть обратно в тепло. Потому что он ершится на морозе, ведет плечами от холода, ссутулившись и засовывая руки в карманы. Несколько раз пытается что-то сказать и уже рот открывает, но только хихикает тихо, глядя себе под ноги и качая головой.

— Спасибо за свидание, — все-таки говорит он и толкает Би в колено своим.

Би молчит. Лишь задумчиво губу закусывает, глядя на лицо Ксу. Тот подмигивает ему и, мягко прикрывая дверцу, не спеша идет к подъезду. У самых дверей оборачивается и одаривает Би своей обаятельной улыбкой, вскидывает руку и исчезает.

— Свидание, значит, — сам себе говорит Би и, двигая кончиком языка сигарету во рту — туда-сюда, — выруливает на проезжую часть.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем привет!  
> «Контраст» — мой первый фанфик.  
> И эта глава — последняя.  
> Я посвятила его двум замечательным людям, которые стали мне очень близки и которые очень помогали мне, вселяя уверенность, восполняя вдохновение и помогая мне становиться лучше (список их заслуг на самом деле колоссален и сюда просто не влезет). Но еще я хочу посвятить его всем своим читателям (нынешним и будущим), всем, кто писал самые искренние и умопомрачительные отзывы, и, конечно же, всем поклонникам «19 дней — Однажды».  
> Возможно, со временем я внесу некоторые коррективы в предыдущие главы, но пока что — я выдыхаю. Мои искренние слова благодарности пусть коснутся каждого сердечка, всех, кто заглянет сюда и разделит (или уже разделил) эту историю с главными героями.  
> Приятного чтения! И СПАСИБО!  
> P.S. будьте внимательны, в главе есть таймлайн тогда/сейчас.
> 
> Обязательная атмосфера для этой главы: Survive Said the Prophet - Red

**_Тогда_ **

— Заедешь к нему сегодня? — спрашивает Шань, лежа на животе и перебирая темные пряди.

— Вчера я так и не дозвонился. Дома его не было, когда я поехал проверить. У Би и Шэ Ли тоже, — задумчиво говорит Хэ Тянь, целуя Шаня в плечо, и встает. — Уверен, это отец. Надеюсь, у них все обошлось.

Он закуривает, сидя на кровати, и поворачивает к Шаню голову. Рыжий приподнимается на локтях и только подбородок вскидывает, мол, чего.

— Собирайся, поедем вместе.

К полудню в квартире Чэна все еще пусто — о его отсутствии любезно сообщает девушка на ресепшене. Но Тянь, глядя на Мо, кивает в сторону лифта и все же решает зайти. У него есть запасные ключи Чэна, у Чэна есть запасные ключи Тяня, и никто из них не переступает порог без приглашения. Но не сегодня.

Шань сбрасывает куртку и ботинки, подхватывает пакеты с продуктами и заворачивает на кухню, пока Тянь, внимательно осматриваясь, цепляет пальцами со стола пустой стакан и тихо матерится.

— Эм... Тянь? Подойди-ка сюда, — голос Мо доносится из-за стены, отделяющей кухню.

— Ну что там еще? — недовольно отмечая тот факт, что Чэн пил и теперь отсутствует дома, Тянь шагает на кухню и застывает. — Это что еще такое?

— Ну-у, я так полагаю, рождественская утка с апельсинами… 

Тянь опускает лицо в ладонь и тихонько смеется, как будто хорошо знает, при каких обстоятельствах данное блюдо могло превратиться в это черное нечто. Выуживает телефон из кармана и набирает Чэна еще раз, пока Шань, глубоко вздохнув, решает привести кухню в порядок. Хэ ободряюще подмигивает, ласково мазнув рукой по его затылку.

— Чэн? Ну наконец-то! Где тебя носит? — Шань слышит его удаляющийся голос в момент, когда сгоревшая утка соскальзывает с противня в мусорный пакет, а из прихожей доносится звон ключей и баритон Чэна:

— Я уже дома.

**_Сейчас_ **

— Ты вообще выбираешься отсюда хоть иногда? — дверь закрывается с тихим «щелк», и Ли запирает ее на замок. Он коварно улыбается и размахивает бумажным пакетом, подняв руку над головой. — Я принес тебе сэндвичи. Шань сказал, что если ты их не съешь, как в тот раз, он лично приедет и затолкает их тебе в глотку. Тянь одобрил, между прочим.

Чэн откладывает бумаги и заинтересованно смотрит, как Ли ставит пакет и, упираясь ладонями в поверхность стола, нависает над его лицом, недвусмысленно скашивая глаза вниз и закусывая губу.

— Ты пришел, чтобы отвлекать меня от работы? — спрашивает Хэ и притягивает Шэ Ли к себе за футболку, так что он едва не теряет равновесие.

— Знаю я твою работу, Чэн. Я пришел спасти тебя от очередного необдуманного шага, — его губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке. 

— Необдуманным шагом было прийти сюда посреди дня и отвлечь меня накануне самой выгодной сделки.

— Я — твоя самая выгодная сделка, господин Хэ Чэн, — шепчет Ли ему в губы, и Чэн сводит брови к переносице, прикрывает глаза, словно ему только что начали отсасывать.

— Вечером, Ли. Прошу тебя, — говорит он тихо и поднимает веки, сталкиваясь с пронзительным взглядом желтых глаз. — Пожалуйста.

Ли вздыхает и, коротко поцеловав его в губы, отстраняется, поправляет футболку и подталкивает пакет поближе.

— Съешь. Иначе Цао на очередной диагностике задавит тебя высокоморальными поучениями. 

Уходит нехотя, но подмигивает напоследок и улыбается мягко. 

За окном солнце светит и птицы щебечут наперебой. Там весна полным ходом, и мысли то и дело уносятся куда-то в сторону дома. Отвлекают. С этим нужно что-то делать. Чэн вздыхает, трет лицо ладонями и ослабляет галстук. Достает из пакета еще горячий сэндвич, разворачивается в кресле к окну, закидывая ноги на на подоконник, и откусывает большой кусок. Времени сейчас только и остается, чтобы перекусить. С Ли он бы не вышел из этого кабинета и через полчаса. Да и не хочется поспешности. А вечером можно принять ванну вдвоем и размеренно покрывать желанное тело поцелуями, наслаждаясь каждой минутой, неторопливо подготавливать его, как положено, и ловить пьяный взгляд, выдыхая в горячий рот...

Короткий стук в дверь возвращает его в реальность, когда последний кусок сэндвича исчезает во рту, и на пороге кабинета появляется Би.

— Чэн, через десять минут выезжаем, машина готова.

**_Тогда_ **

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — говорит Шэ Ли, появляясь в дверном проеме спальни и натягивая черный балахонистый свитер.

Чэн некоторое время внимательно смотрит на него, а затем отворачивается и кивает, глядя на свои колени. Сонный еще, с припухшими со сна глазами, но тотальным спокойствием на лице. Не таким холодным, как раньше. Сейчас это выражение можно назвать умиротворенным.

— Как хочешь, но я и сам могу, если что… — говорит очень тихо, на выдохе. — Спасибо.

— Омлет на столе, тебе нужно поесть. Кофе не предлагаю, твоя нервная система должна сказать за это «спасибо», — говорит Ли и удаляется.

После напряженного вечера с Хэ Лэем, алкоголя и долгого утреннего разговора Чэна окончательно разморило. В какой-то момент он просто начал подвисать, подолгу вглядываясь в одну точку, и Шэ Ли, недовольно закатив глаза, затолкал его в спальню. Он уступил ему свою кровать, зашторил окна, убедился, что Чэн уснул, вслушиваясь в мерное глубокое дыхание, и тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь. Собрал стаканы, сунул под мышку пустую бутылку и направился на кухню. Там и просидел около часа, может, больше — не помнит. Выкурил добрых полпачки сигарет, сидя на столе, и, глядя в окно, размышлял над исповедью Чэна. 

Исповедь...

В свои двадцать пять Шэ Ли понял, насколько сильно жизненный опыт наступил ему на горло и как пульсировала под широким каблуком несчастная вена, готовая вот-вот взорваться. А спустя некоторое время появилась чудовищная апатия, которая заставила сделать глубокий вдох. Сейчас же ни давления каблука, ни всепоглощающей апатии не было. Была только зияющая пустота внутри и, наконец, освобождение от многолетних метаний и заблуждений. В голове многое встало на свои места, да и в грудной клетке все же поутихло.

И совершенно нетрудно оказалось осознать, что Чэн скорее всего тоже чувствует что-то подобное. Иногда от своей роли, изначально предначертанной судьбой, не сбежать, но можно найти способ удержаться на шатком канате и не сорваться в пропасть: покрепче схватиться, да еще и карабин накинуть для уверенности. 

Словив себя на этой мысли, Ли фыркнул с тихим «ой-й, бляяя». Спрыгнул со стола, достал из холодильника несколько яиц и молоко и принялся готовить омлет. Алкоголь выветрился быстро, и в голове стало так же ясно, как в то утро, после ночи, проведенной с Чэном.

— Как думаешь, после всего, что случилось и что ты узнал, есть резон спрашивать, останешься ли ты? — Чэн наклоняется и тихо говорит Ли на ухо, когда они едут в такси, кладет руку на бедро и слегка сжимает.

Ли толкает его плечом и, прищурившись, смотрит прямо в серые глаза. 

— Когда-нибудь я прощу тебя. Возможно, даже дам тебе шанс. Но сегодня я должен выспаться, — Ли опускает взгляд к губам Чэна и тут же отворачивается, раздраженно зыркнув на любопытного водителя в зеркало заднего вида.

Чэн выдыхает, садится удобнее, разводит колени в стороны и улыбается. От Ли отстает окончательно — убирает ладонь с бедра и оставшуюся часть пути смотрит в окно.

В квартиру поднимается уже сам. Выразительного взгляда и искреннего сжатия пальцев Шэ Ли напоследок достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что они оба в порядке. Даже дверь прикрывает аккуратно, словно это может разрушить все так старательно склеенное. Ли пересаживается на его место — оно теплое, даже горячее — и провожает его взглядом. Следит за его широкой спиной и прихрамывающей походкой, медленной, но уже вполне уверенной. 

«Все это так быстро исцелило тебя, родной», — думает Ли, и угрюмая морщинка на лбу разглаживается, уголки губ тянутся вверх. 

Водителю жестом показывает, что можно ехать.

А пустота внутри стремительно и неумолимо наполняется чем-то теплым и трепетным, прорастает сочной зеленой травой...

  
  


**_Сейчас_ **

— Я нужен тебе после? — спрашивает Би, выруливая на проезжую часть.

— Нет, только домой меня закинешь, и можешь быть свободен. Надеюсь, сегодня все пройдет гладко, и мы с тобой там не задержимся.

Би хмыкает и осторожно косится на Чэна.

— Ты выглядишь очень уверенным, — говорит.

— Ты тоже. Малыш Ксу вдохнул в тебя новую жизнь, м? — Чэн улыбается и тихо продолжает: — Я спокоен за твою задницу, пока он рядом с тобой, знаешь ли.

Би усмехается, перестраивается и прибавляет газу. Сидит, расслабленно закинув руку на окно, рулит уверенно. Что-то горит внутри него ровным спокойным огоньком. Чэн видел его зарождение в тот раз, когда Би пришел с этим татуированным пареньком в клуб. И хорошо помнит, как тот стушевался, когда увидел его самого. Засмеялся нервно, первым протянул тонкую разукрашенную ручку, но пожал на удивление крепко, по-настоящему, и сказал: «Здравствуйте, я Дин Ксу. А вы, наверное, Хэ Чэн?» Би только виновато плечами пожал, стоя за его спиной. Делал вид, что он не при делах, словно Ксу случайно увязался за ним, как уличный щенок. 

Дин нервничал и смущался, скорее, от присутствия Чэна. Пил больше необходимого. Беседу поддерживал оживленно, пока в один момент не притих резко, уткнувшись тяжелым лбом в ладонь. Би пришлось отвести его в кабинет. Он пообещал вернуться, но застрял там на добрых минут двадцать. Тогда Чэн, стоя у двери своего кабинета и выдыхая дым в потолок, слышал достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько там все непросто. 

_ —  _ _ Хочу остаться сегодня у тебя, Би, отвези меня к себе... _ __

Этот молодой человек казался таким правильным, таким необходимым для Би спасательным кругом...

**_Тогда_ **

— Брат, — Тянь спешит к нему с обеспокоенным лицом и помогает снять пальто, игнорируя его «я сам». — Что случилось? Я…

— Я видел, что ты мне названивал, но я не хотел брать трубку, — говорит Чэн, глядя ему в глаза. 

Скинув обувь, проходит вглубь квартиры и устало усаживается на диван. Поднимает руку в приветственном жесте на «привет, Чэ-э-эн» Шаня, выглядывающего из-за стенки, и ждет, когда Тянь осторожно опустится рядом. 

— Прости меня. Но это… — Чэн поворачивает к нему лицо.

— Отец? — серьезно спрашивает Тянь и мрачнеет.

— Отец.

— Он звонил мне утром. Самый короткий разговор из всех, что я помню. Пожелал мне счастливого Рождества, представляешь? — Тянь двигает ближе пепельницу и закуривает.

— И все? — хмурится Чэн.

— И все. Не знаю, что ты ему сказал, но это выглядело так, словно он что-то понял наконец. Меня это заставило понервничать, потому что тебя нигде не было, да и на связь ты не выходил. Что у вас произошло?

Рассказать Тяню все как есть — впервые кажется таким простым решением. В этой ситуации, в этом «новом» мире Тянь больше не смотрит волком и не посылает куда подальше. Тянь больше не ждет, что Чэн начнет давить на него своим авторитетом и напоминать, где на самом деле его место. Здесь не осталось места для ревности или желания ужалить побольнее. Чэн рассказывает и видит, как эмоции на лице брата сменяют одна другую, но среди них нет разочарования. Только искреннее понимание ситуации. 

Один переломный момент и один человек с волосами цвета серебра и желтыми глазами, который разгладил все складочки, склеил все кусочки и настроил все правильно, воспользовавшись вторым шансом за Чэна. 

Одна единственная фраза...

_ Твой родной брат Тянь. Вы подружитесь. _

Когда Чэн замолкает, давно догоревшая в руках Тяня сигарета осыпается пеплом на колено.

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Не заставляй меня нервничать, — говорит он укоризненно после затянувшегося молчания, но улыбается, опустив голову. — Ты больше похож на  _ него _ . О тец всегда уверен в себе и в своем авторитете, так что у меня даже не возникало мысли, что его могут убить, зная, кем он является, — Тянь кладет руку Чэну на плечо и сжимает до боли. — Чэн. Пообещай мне, что и с тобой у меня будет так же.

Чэн кладет свою ладонь поверх его руки, и тихое «обещаю» звучит из его уст настолько искренне, насколько он умеет. 

— Кстати, не расскажешь нам, что случилось с той уткой?

— Нет, я уже достаточно разоткровенничался. Хватит. 

— Ясно-ясно, — Тянь примирительно поднимает ладони вверх и, заблаговременно придвинув пачку сигарет поближе к Чэну и лукаво улыбнувшись, уходит на кухню. Его голос меняется, когда он, обращаясь к Шаню, нараспев говорит: — Де-е-етка-детка, что ты нам сегодня приготовишь?

«Руки от сыра убери, Хэ Тянь. Если помочь пришел, бери нож и нарежь лук», — тихий низкий голос Шаня как последнее недостающее звено для этого вечера, и Чэн удовлетворенно прикрывает глаза, сползая ниже и устраиваясь в подушках. 

— Если тебе нужно время, я дам его тебе, Ли. Дам тебе столько, сколько будет необходимо, — он произносит эти слова вслух, но очень тихо, и не открывая глаз, на ощупь тянется к сигаретам.

**_Сейчас_ **

— Что ж, буду рад сотрудничеству, господин Фэй, — Чэн смотрит в глаза этому статному молодому господину и пожимает руку. Кажется, тот вполне предпочел бы условия Хэ Лэя, но ответное рукопожатие крепкое и уверенное, сомнений не остается — Лау готов сотрудничать на условиях Хэ-младшего. Поэтому Чэн садится в машину со спокойной душой, и охрана прикрывает за ним дверь.

Би заводит мотор и сдает назад. Когда они выезжают на центральную, в городе уже вечереет, и солнце заливает улицы алым светом. Чэн быстро набирает сообщение, уведомляя Шэ Ли о том, что он уже на пути домой, и прячет телефон в карман.

— Думаешь, сотрудничество с Фэй Лау обеспечит нам достойную репутацию? — спрашивает осторожно А Цю после долгого молчания.

— Уверен в этом, — коротко отвечает Чэн и хмурится. — Но, черт возьми, это было сложно.

Би хмыкает. 

Еще бы. Отец Фэй Лау на данный момент как раз является приближенным человеком Хэ-старшего. А его сынок пользуется выгодным предложением противоположной стороны. 

— Тебе ситуация ничего не напоминает? — Би скашивает глаза на Чэна, мягко притормаживая у светофора, — Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я…

— Мне нет никакого дела, что у них там творится в семье, — Чэн смотрит в ответ, многозначительно округляя глаза. Би вдавливает педаль газа, смотрит вперед, но этот взгляд чувствует, даже не поворачивая лица. — Все, что мне нужно, это понаблюдать, как он проявит себя на моих условиях. 

— Просто признайся уже: тебе льстит, что ты подмял под себя этого видного молодого человека, м? — Хуа Би смеется и толкает Чэна локтем под ребро, выразительно двигая бровями. — Обещаю, что не расскажу об этом Шэ Ли.

— Смотри лучше на дорогу, А Цю, — раздраженно шикает Чэн и выравнивает машину, хватаясь за руль. 

— Я очень хочу верить, что не увижу, как тебе сносит крышу от всевластия после того, что «подарил» тебе твой старик, — Би небрежно отцепляет его пальцы от баранки.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — улыбается Чэн и отстегивает ремень, когда Би паркуется возле его дома. Из машины выходит опустив глаза, но, обернувшись, наклоняется и добавляет: — Верь мне, дружище. Не для того мне выпал второй шанс, чтоб все снова проебать.

Он подмигивает и улыбается уголком рта. Би только глаза закатывает, ждет, когда Чэн закроет дверь, и, резко газуя, с пробуксовкой, скоро исчезает из поля зрения.

  
  


Огромный полыхающий красный диск умостился между двумя высотками и плавно опускается к горизонту. В квартире давно не было такого осязаемого ощущения гармонии. Всегда холодный лофт из монохромных тонов становится теплым, преображается благодаря вечернему солнечному свету. В нем хочется раствориться, сесть на диван, расслабленно положив руки на бедра, и смотреть на то, как завершается день. Чэн прикрывает глаза и набирает полные легкие воздуха, стараясь наполнить себя этой атмосферой, этим новым запахом. Едва уловимый, но уже до боли знакомый, им теперь пахнут очень многие вещи: постельное белье, подушки на диване, батник и футболки… Дверь в ванную закрыта, и приглушенный шум воды доносится до ушей Чэна. Ну надо же...

Ли устроился на диване, лежа на животе и болтая ногами. Пожевывая кончик пера, сосредоточенно смотрит то на уходящее солнце, то на листы бумаги. На голове большие наушники, и Чэна он совершенно не замечает. Или делает вид. Потому что Чэн выжидает, неподвижно стоя у двери, и предательская легкая улыбка на лице Шэ Ли все-таки проступает, все ярче и ярче, пока он не сдергивает с головы наушники и не говорит:

— Черт, я так старался не ржать!

Потягивается лениво, укладывает голову на сложенные руки и смотрит задумчиво. У него глаза в тени, и им сейчас очень не хватает солнечного света.

— Как прошла твоя встреча? Самая выгодная сделка заключена, я так полагаю? — спрашивает тихонько, когда Чэн снимает пиджак и туфли, ослабляет галстук и прислоняется к стене, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Ага.

Ли поднимается и подходит к нему, осторожно и мягко целуя в губы. Он его пробует, пытаясь понять, насколько велико напряжение в этом теле. Стягивает с него галстук, накинув себе на руку, расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке и в глаза заглядывает коротко.

— Я тебе ванну приготовил, — говорит.

И Чэн берет его лицо в ладони и притягивает к себе еще раз, целует в губы, щеки и непонимающе таращится, когда Ли выкручивается, отступает на шаг и неопределенно чешет затылок.

— От тебя... непривычно пахнет. От твоих рук, — говорит и цепляет галстук Чэна на вешак у двери.

— Это Фэй Лау. От его ядерного парфюма мы с Би чуть не задохнулись, — смеется Чэн и расстегивает манжеты. — А я всего лишь дважды пожал ему руку.

— Вот как? — солнечный блик отражается в желтых радужках Ли, когда он вскидывает глаза на Чэна перед тем, как зайти в ванную. 

Перекрывает воду и пробует рукой температуру, пока Чэн раздевается, и больше не произносит ни слова.

— Ты со мной?

— Нет, я уже принимал ванну сегодня, просто посижу тут с тобой, — говорит Ли, когда Чэн осторожно погружается в воду и умиротворенно прикрывает веки.

Ли садится рядом на пол, расстегнув мастерку и прислонившись спиной, затылок кладет на бортик. Поворачивает лицо к Чэну и долго смотрит, скользит взглядом от расслабленного лица к мерно вздымающейся груди, обводит широки плечи.

— Кто такой этот Фэй Лау? 

Чэн открывает глаза и тянется рукой к волосам Шэ Ли, прочесывает пепельные пряди, открывая лоб, и с ответом не спешит. Словно думает, что ответить, да и надо ли оно вообще.

— Юрист, — говорит Чэн, умалчивая о подробностях и стараясь своим ответом поставить жирную точку в этой теме.

Ли подставляет голову под ладонь, мурлыкая что-то вроде «понятно», и вопросов больше не задает. Поднимается, опираясь о бортик рукой, другую в воду опускает, неспешно скользя по животу Чэна, ниже и ниже. Нависает, приблизившись к его лицу, и когда Чэн с коротким стоном выдыхает от прикосновений, ловит ртом его губы, переплетая языки и легонько кусаясь.

— Я подожду тебя в спальне, мне еще поработать нужно, — говорит сквозь поцелуй.

И Чэн с молящим «ну не-е-ет» мажет мокрой рукой по его голой груди. Сводя брови к переносице, смотрит разочарованно, и когда Ли отстраняется, говорит:

— Ты жестокий.

— Не такой, как ты, — усмехается Ли и размазывает ладонью оставленные Чэном капли воды.

Он выходит, прикрывая за собой дверь, и Чэн обессиленно откидывается на спину.

  
  


К тому времени, как он выбирается из ванны, синие сумерки почти растворяются, уступая место густым ночным краскам — темнеет все еще рано, зато рассветы значительно ярче и теплее. 

Чэн вытирается как следует, зачесывает пальцами мокрые волосы и накидывает халат, не запахиваясь. Свет в спальне приглушен, и слышно неразборчивое мурлыкание — Ли напевает себе под нос. Перебирает эскизы, лежа на животе, складывает в аккуратные стопки и качает светлой головой, так что челка то и дело падает на глаза. Чэн замирает, впитывая глазами эту картину, и улыбается уголком рта. Он бесшумно подходит ближе, присаживается на край кровати и с нажимом ведет ладонями по стройным ногам, вверх по обнаженным ягодицам, и выше — по твердой напряженной спине. И когда Ли поворачивает к нему голову, осторожно переводит взгляд на рисунки.

— Я думал, ты заснул там, — говорит Шэ Ли, снимая наушники. — Подглядывал?

— Здесь есть на что посмотреть, — хмыкает Чэн и целует его в лопатку.

Ли плавно ведет плечами, подставляется под поцелуи и голову закидывает, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза. Чэн внимает его немой просьбе, оглаживает бока, невесомо поднимаясь к ребрам, перемещая руки на грудь, прижимает к себе и подтягивается выше. 

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, — говорит Чэн ему на ухо и прикусывает кожу на шее, цепляет зубами линию челюсти. 

Ли пьянеет от этого моментально. Эскизы летят на пол, когда Чэн выпускает его из своих объятий и позволяет ему с готовностью развернуться и перебраться к нему на колени. У него прохладная кожа, у Чэна — разгоряченная после ванны, и соприкосновение это вызывает желание стать ближе, насколько это возможно, согреть. Адреналином вторгается через глубокие тягучие поцелуи, вызывая сладостный спазм под ребрами, и стремительно растекается по животу вниз — к паху. 

Ли истекает смазкой, и Хэ пачкает в ней свои пальцы, смыкая их на твердом члене, выводит плавно снизу вверх, чтобы собрать побольше, размазывает по аккуратной алой головке.

Махровый халат соскальзывает с плеч, и Чэн полностью избавляется от него, оставив валяться бесформенной кучей. Он притягивает Ли к себе, подхватывая под ягодицы одно рукой, и перемещается к изголовью кровати, падает на подушки и выдыхает умиротворенно, когда Ли выгибается и до боли закусывает губу. Пальцы легко проскальзывают внутрь, и смазка тут не при чем.

— Предусмотрительный засранец, — елейно произносит Чэн и просовывает их глубже, внимательно изучая лицо напротив, вызывая спазматический то ли вздох, то ли всхлип. 

Шэ Ли сам словно картинка. Его ресницы подрагивают, и выражение лица такое, будто он уже готов обильно кончить. Веки опущены, брови сведены, и губы влажно поблескивают; рот приоткрыт, и низкие стоны на грани срыва словно забираются под кожу, поднимают волоски на теле. Он откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями в голени Чэна, и сам рвано насаживается на пальцы. Подставляется под ладонь, которая, словно с издевкой, гладит его упругие ноги, скользит по внутренней стороне бедра к напряженным яичкам и касается их вскользь, невесомо, стремится выше к рельефному животу, изучая и впитывая сквозь кожу тремор мышц.

Ли не выдерживает и тянется рукой к изнывающему члену, но Хэ отталкивает ее.

— Нет, — говорит, глядя в возмущенные глаза, — позже... потерпи еще немного.

Пальцы вытаскивает и, нашарив под подушкой флакон, выдавливает на руку маслянистую жидкость, неспешно размазывает по своему члену. Приставляет головку ко входу, но не надавливает, ведет от нее выше, пачкая подтянувшуюся мошонку Шэ Ли, наблюдает, как дергается его ствол, касаясь живота и растягивая прозрачную ниточку смазки.

И это последняя капля. 

Член входит легко, сразу — почти наполовину, и Чэн успокаивающе гладит Ли по торсу широким движением ладони, задевает кончиками пальцев соски. Как бы тщательно ни готовился, Ли все равно для него тесен. Дышит тяжело, привыкая к ощущениям, и его сердце надрывно колотится под рукой Чэна, словно перепуганное, стремится выбраться из грудной клетки.

Но Ли шире разводит затекшие, согнутые в коленях ноги, когда тугое ощущение ослабевает, и начинает двигаться, плавно раскачиваясь вперед-назад, запрокидывая голову и выстанывая так пошло, как никогда раньше. Пот стекает по его шее к ключицам, взмокшие на затылке волосы разделяются острыми прядями. Чэн усмехается сам себе, думая о том, сможет ли когда-нибудь быть еще лучше, потому что то, что он видит сейчас, словно отдельными кадрами воплощается в его голове, намереваясь остаться там надолго. Это слишком возбуждает, и собственное терпение подходит к концу быстрее, чем он планировал. 

Внутри Шэ Ли как будто бушует пламя, его кожа сейчас раскаленная и влажная. Ему едва хватает сил удерживать себя в таком положении, поэтому Чэн поднимается и подхватывает его под лопатки, укладывая на спину, чувствуя испарину и этот сумасшедший запах кожи, который бьет в голову снова и снова. Двигаться продолжает уже сам, глядя в яркие змеиные глаза. Одурманенный взгляд в ответ пристальный и цепкий, он словно испытывает и отвлекает, желая продлить удовольствие. 

А затем исчезает — Ли моргает, будто опомнившись, и тянется к губам Чэна. В движении трудно углубиться, поцелуй получается смазанным, с горячим дыханием рот в рот и последней единственной просьбой: 

— Блядь, Чэн, пожалуйста…

И отказать ему невозможно. 

Его челка прилипла ко лбу, и свои громкие стоны он больше не контролирует, хватаясь ладонью за темные пряди на затылке, когда Хэ прикасается к его члену и всего парой выверенных движений вызывает настоящий фейерверк под веками. Наслаждение накрывает Ли яркой волной, заставляет содрогаться в руках Чэна, выплескивая себе на живот крупные белесые капли.

Когда он расслабляется и с усилием открывает глаза, Чэн вытаскивает свой член. Сосредоточенно глядя на свою руку, скользящую по стволу, кончает, зажмурившись и рвано дыша, хрипло выстанывает короткий слог имени на последнем трудном выдохе и смешивает их сперму на животе Шэ Ли.

Он грузно валится рядом, устало прикрывает глаза предплечьем, пытаясь отдышаться, и неосознанно гладит ногу Шэ Ли, согнутую в колене. Такое необъяснимое искреннее действие. Вряд ли он осознает, что сейчас делает. И Ли поворачивает к нему лицо, удивленно вскидывая брови. 

Чэн словно чувствует его взгляд, отнимает руку от лица и вопросительно смотрит в ответ.

— Что? — улыбается широко.

— Ты влюбился, что ли? — спрашивает Ли, усмехаясь.

Он поворачивается на бок, не обращая внимания на то, как сперма, стекая с живота, пачкает постельное белье, подпирает голову ладонью и внимательно смотрит, словно боится упустить момент. Мечется обеспокоенным взглядом от глаз к губам Чэна и, кажется, перестает дышать. Ухмылка постепенно гаснет на его лице, уступая место смятению.

Чэн хватает его рукой за шею сзади и слегка надавливает, притягивая ближе. Целует нежно и не спеша. Пробует на вкус, облизывая язык и мягко прихватывая его губы своими.

— Надо же, сколько тебе понадобилось времени, чтобы наконец понять это, — заговорщицки говорит, щекоча горячим дыханием его ухо и заваливаясь обратно на спину. 

  
  


**_Тогда_ **

— Блядь, ну что еще? — Ли сползает с кровати, поправляя перекрутившуюся футболку, взлахмачивая и без того беспорядочно торчащие волосы, и рывком распахивает дверь. — Ты…

— Я, — в ответ довольная улыбка на раскрасневшемся от холода лице, сияющие серые глаза и никакой привычной официальности.

— А не похоже, — задумчиво тянет Ли, осматривая его с ног до головы. — Что случилось, Чэн?

— Скучал. Я два дня терпел, — Чэн виновато разводит руки в стороны.

— Как ты вообще мог выдержать два с половиной года, ума не приложу, — ворчит Ли и отходит в сторону, пропуская его внутрь.

Чэн осторожно делает шаг вперед и застывает, не спешит раздеваться. От него холодом веет и улицей, машинным ароматизатором и тяжелым пряным парфюмом. Ли прикрывает дверь и подозрительно косится. Весь его образ такой же, как в тот день в парке. Образ, который Ли очень понравился, и сейчас он очень сбивает с толку: пальто поверх толстовки, длинные ноги в узких черных джинсах, заправленных в грубые ботинки. И эта блядская челка, падающая на глаза. Откуда ты такой взялся вообще, мать твою, Чэн? В тот день, когда он забирал Ли из приюта, он выглядел и то старше, чем сейчас.

— Ты у Тяня шмотки отжал, что ли? — говорит Ли, скрещивая руки на груди, и добавляет: — Чего встал?

— Одевайся теплее, прокатимся.

— Сейчас? Чэн, на улице ночь и…

— Ли, — тихо перебивает Чэн, — прошу тебя, прокатись со мной.

  
  


Просьба Чэна, кажется, так и остается висеть в воздухе где-то над головой Шэ Ли. 

_ Прокатись со мной, прокатись со мной, прокатись со мной...  _

Так и жужжит в мозгу тревожной ноткой, когда Ли садится на пассажирское, когда Чэн поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и захлопывает дверь, когда машина, мягко шурша шинами, выезжает на дорогу. 

В голове громко дребезжит и отвлекает от повисшего молчания, не дает сосредоточиться на том, куда и зачем едут. Взгляд пытается зацепиться за пролетающие мимо картинки, но от этого начинает мутить, и Ли поворачивает голову к Чэну, чтобы отвлечься. Дышать старается ровно и глубоко. 

— Так врываться не очень, знаешь ли, у меня спросонья звенит в голове, — говорит он раздраженно, рассматривая блестящие капли подтаявшего снега на черной одежде Чэна.

— Прости, — отвечает Хэ, бросив короткий виноватый взгляд на Шэ Ли.

— Куда мы едем? — махнув рукой на извинения, спрашивает Ли.

— Увидишь.

Это место удивительное. 

Миллионы ночных огней города как на ладони. Яркий поток машин тянется сверкающей змеей вдалеке, и Ли завороженно смотрит, стоя у каменной балюстрады и зарывшись носом в шарф. Там движение, а здесь — словно время остановилось. Даже ветра нет, только редкий снег пролетает в тишине. Ли думает, что это место наверняка стало значимым для многих людей. Возможно, здесь неоднократно сводили счеты с жизнью, перешагнув заграждение и сорвавшись с обрыва. Или же делали предложения руки и сердца. Кто-то определенно приходит сюда изо дня в день, чтобы подолгу стоять и смотреть на город, пытаясь убежать от рутины хоть на время. 

Чэн отталкивается от капота, и слышно, как скрипят на снегу его ботинки. Он останавливается рядом, так чтобы прикоснуться своим плечом к плечу Шэ Ли, и глубоко вдыхает.

— Красиво здесь, — говорит, глядя вперед, и его глаза блестят россыпью огней города.

Тусклый свет от фонаря позади освещает часть лица Чэна, но Ли все равно не может разглядеть его выражение.

— Я иногда приезжаю сюда. Когда-то отец показал мне это место, мне тогда было от силы года четыре, — Чэн продолжает говорить, и в его голосе слышится какая-то горькая усмешка. — Не знаю, что на него нашло, но он помог мне забраться на эту каменную ограду и держал меня за руку. Крепко держал и просто ждал, когда я насмотрюсь. А затем сказал мне, что когда-нибудь этот город станет моим. 

— Ты вытащил меня из постели, чтобы рассказать мне эту душещипательную историю? — Ли присаживается на каменные перила, смахнув снег, и в свете фонаря хорошо видно его ироничное выражение лица.

— Нет, конечно, — тихонько смеется Чэн и прячет руки в карманы. 

У Ли кожа покрывается мурашками от его низкого голоса — здесь слишком тихо, так что собственное дыхание кажется оглушающим.

— Ну, если ты мне тут не собираешься делать предложение, тогда вези меня домой. Я чертовски замерз, — хихикает в ответ Ли.

— Собираюсь, — вдруг серьезно говорит Чэн, и Ли от неожиданности давится собственной слюной.

— Ч-что, прости?

— Предложение, Ли, — Чэн подходит ближе и присаживается перед ним на корточки. — Я хочу сделать тебе предложение здесь.

Он улыбается и кладет руки на колени Шэ Ли, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но коленом все равно умудряется коснуться подтаявшего под ногами снега.

— Давай я наберу Цао? Думаю, нужно сделать еще МРТ, — брови Шэ Ли ползут вверх, и он уже тянется к телефону, когда Чэн хватает его за запястье.

— Займешься со мной любовью сегодня?


End file.
